She's Just Not Interested
by carrotcake11
Summary: Arthur is a 'hotshot' footballer engaged to Vivian, but with growing feelings for Gwen, a TV presenter. Gwen, seemingly, does not feel the same way. Merlin and Morgana try to avoid the inevitable chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Merlin is property of the BBC and sadly, is not mine.**

**Chapter 1.**

Merlin.

"I'm going to propose" Arthur says to me. I don't reply.  
>"Did you hear me Merlin?" He persists.<br>"Yes. I heard"  
>"... And what do you think?"<br>"Arthur, are you sure this is a good idea?" I say reluctantly. Arthur always asks for my opinion, but he doesn't really like hearing it.  
>"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?" He's getting agitated now.<br>"I don't know... You're Arthur Pendragon, the big shot footballer at the top of his game"  
>"And..." He's not understanding my point.<br>"And you just don't understand what marriage entails. Vivian is your longest relationship and you've only been with her 7 months. I don't think you're ready for marriage" I say finally. A frown plays on Arthur's face. He's not impressed.  
>"Oh. So you're the marriage expert now, are you?" He says, before standing up from the sofa and approaching me. He's angry. I should have just kept my mouth shut.<br>"No. No. I was just giving you my opinion"  
>"Listen Merlin. You're my agent, and my best friend. I know you think I don't appreciate women and would much rather use and abuse them, but I do really care about Vivian, and I want to marry her. I want to prove to the whole world that I can commit to this relationship. You know?" The sincerity in his blue eyes is apparent. He's really serious about this.<br>"Fine. Marry her. But, before you do that. You have to propose first. Oh, and Vivian has to say yes"  
>"Oh trust me. She'll say yes" Arthur says, a smug smile on his face before grabbing his car keys from the table, leaving my apartment.<p>

He never tells me where he's going. Never.

Morgana.

"You'll never guess what?" Gwen says walking in, a huge smile on her face.  
>"Enlighten me"<br>"I've been asked to stand in for James Meaden" She says, barely able to control her excitement.  
>"Shut up!" James Meaden presents "Tonight With" every Friday nights. He gets to interview all the A list celebrities, and Gwen is going to be standing in for him? That's amazing.<br>"I know. I was shocked myself. But apparently, he saw me presenting MornBreak, liked my 'persona' and recommended me. I did a mini-rehearsal today and got the job!"  
>"Wow. Gwen! This is amazing! Who are you going to be interviewing?"<br>"Arthur Pendragon... That's where the positives end, I'm afraid" Both Gwen and I, and just about anyone with a brain, hate Arthur Pendragon.  
>"Oh."<br>"I know. I was watching previous interviews of him, and he has to be the most arrogant, pigheaded human being ever to surface this earth" Gwen says, the anger evident in her voice.  
>"He is a footballer. It's to be expected" I attempt to calm her down.<br>"You're right. Footballers think the world revolves around them just because they can kick a ball. It doesn't even matter who I'm interviewing. What matters is that I'm going to be presenting 'Tonight With'. We should get a drink to celebrate".

Arthur.

"Do you think she'll like this red one?" I ask Merlin. We're ring shopping, and I have no idea what Vivian likes.  
>"Vivian hates red" Merlin says bluntly.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes. Remember that time you bought her a red dress, and she practically threw it back in your face?"<br>"No?" Merlin sighs.  
>"It doesn't even matter. The point is Vivian doesn't like red, and seeing as <em>you're<em> her boyfriend, I thought you'd know a little detail like that"  
>I stare blankly at Merlin for a moment. What was he implying? That I don't know Vivian well enough to marry her?<br>"I know she likes spaghetti"  
>"She hates pasta Arthur..."<br>"Oh crap"  
>Wow. Maybe Merlin does have a point, I don't know Vivian all that well, but what does it matter? Marriage isn't about knowing favourite colours and least favourite foods. It's about... It's about...<br>"Arthur! How about this one?"  
>"You really think she'll like that?" I say staring at the ring Merlin chose. It was the ugliest thing I have ever seen in my entire life.<br>"She'll love it!" The goofy smile on Merlin's face makes me sigh with disbelief.  
>"But. It's so... big. It's like a tumour"<br>"Girls love big stuff. Especially girls like Vivian" Merlin says persistently.  
>"And you really think she'll like this shade of green?" I say, my face etched into a frown as I continued analysing the ring in front of me.<br>"She loves green! Trust me Arthur. She'll love it. It's certainly a lot better than the red one you chose" I stare at him a little unconvinced. But seeing as I was lost for ideas. I decided to buy it. Merlin better know what he's talking about.  
>"We'll take this one please" I say to the man behind the counter.<p>

Gwen.

"I got the questions today!" Morgana looks startled at my voice as she arrives, clearly tired from a hard day at work. I don't even know why she's so tired. She's only a photographer. How hard could taking pictures of models all day be?  
>"What questions? What are you talking about?" She's more tired than I thought.<br>"The questions I get to grill Arthur Pendragon with" I say, waving the sheets of paper, a teasing tone to my voice.  
>"Oh really? Anything juicy?"<br>"No. Just stuff about his love life, and more stuff about his love life, then stuff about football, and then we end with more stuff about his love life" I say, as I slowly scan through each sheet.  
>"Sounds like it's going to be a highly intellectual conversation" Morgana says sarcastically, before leaving to her room.<p>

Arthur.

"Where are you taking me?" I have my hands over Vivian's eyes. Today is the day I propose to her.  
>"Just shh. All will be revealed soon"<br>I continue guiding her through my garden, before slowly placing her on a seat. I had set up a moon light dinner for her. I thought proposing to her in front of the stars would be 'romantic'. Girls like stars for some reason.

"That was amazing Arthur" Vivian's finished the dinner, and is beaming. I smile back at her.  
>"It was nothing" I say softly.<br>The silence takes over for a while, I continue to stare at her. Unsure as to when the perfect time to 'pop the question' would arrive. Merlin said I would 'know' if it was the right moment.  
>"So..." Vivian says, attempting to kill the awkward turtle.<br>"Vivian"  
>"Yes"<br>"Vivian. I. I. I lo-. I really lik-. I really care about you. I care about you a lot, and I've been doing a lot of thinking" I say. The nerves evident in my voice.  
>"Thinking about what?"<br>"Thinking about us. About our future. Where this relationship is going"  
>"And..."<br>"And... Well. I want more. I want you to be my wife. I want you to marry me. Will you?" I leave my seat, drop down on one knee, open the jewellery box and wait impatiently for her reply.  
>"Of course I will Arthur!" She forces herself on me, and we hug for what seems like eternity.<p>

It's perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine. Which sucks, but a lot of things aren't mine. I've learnt to accept it.**

AN: Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions. I really appreciate them all. I'm writing chapter 4 at the moment. So you're guaranteed at least two more chapters of this _(Yaay)_. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A few of you want ARWEN scenes, you will get one this chapter. But keep in mind that Gwen has no romantic interest in Arthur and probably won't for a while. It's a bit of a slow burner. I hope you stick around though. Continue reading, and keep on reviewing. Oh and yes, there will be some Merlin and Morgana, but that will also be a slow burner. I like slow burners. Once again. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 2**

Merlin.

"Did you get my text?" Arthur takes a seat next to me. We're in a local cafe and Arthur is clearly hung over. I'm guessing the proposal went well.

"What text?" He says, running his fingers through his blonde hair before rubbing his eyes furiously.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"No. Isn't it obvious?" He says groggily.

"Believe me. It's obvious"

"Anyway, what was in the text?"

"Oh right. You're going to be on 'Tonight With'. You know that right?"

"I am?"

"Jheez Arthur. Do you listen to anything I say?"

"When am I going to be on Tonight With?" Arthur genuinely has no idea what I'm talking about. No surprise there.

"This coming Friday"

"Oh crap. That Meaden bloke hates me. Have you got the questions yet?"

"Luckily for you. It's not the Meaden bloke" I say, a sly grin on my face.

"Well then, who is it?"

"Guinevere Leodegrance"Arthur's face is blank. He has no idea who she is.

"Who's that?" As I suspected.

"She presents MornBreak?"

His face is still blank.

"She presented that sport award you won!" I say, hoping to jog his memory.

"What does she look like?"

"She's short, brown curly hair, brown eyes. Quite pretty actually"

Arthur's face is still blank.

"No idea who you're talking about"

"You know what? It doesn't matter. You'll know on Friday"

"Any questions I should be weary of?"

"No. It's just the usual. Questions about your love life. Football. Love life. Football. Ex-girlfriends. Football. Love life. Nothing new". Arthur sighs exasperatedly. He hates doing interviews, but as his agent, it is my duty to get the public to like him and he doesn't really make it easy for me.

Gwen.

Calm down Gwen. It's no big deal. You'll be fine. Just breathe in, and out.

"Live in 10 minutes!" A runner calls into my dressing room.

Live. Live. Live. IT'S LIVE. I can't make a mistake. Oh my... Calm Gwen. Calm. Keep calm. You'll be fine. You just ask the questions, pretend to listen attentively. Repeat. Then it will all be over. It's Arthur Pendragon. He'll just drone on and on and on about himself for ages. You won't even have to do much. It's fine. Be calm Gwen. Calm. Calm. Calm.

Arthur.

"Remember Arthur. We want to be public to like you... LIKE. Not hate. Not think you're a self obsessed play boy. We want them to think Arthur Pendragon is a great footballer with a heart of gold. That's what we want." Merlin's talking to me like I'm a slightly deranged 5 year old. It's very irritating.

"Don't patronise me Merlin"

"Well... Maybe if interviews weren't such a problem for you. I wouldn't have to"

"I know what to do now. I pretend like I haven't slept with numerous women, and I talk about how committed I am to Vivian. See? I know what to do"

Merlin looks unconvinced.

"Just try to not come across as arrogant. Okay?"

I nod my head nonchalantly.

"You're on Mr. Pendragon!" A runner calls out, and I make my way onto the set. The torture begins.

Merlin.

The 'Tonight With' theme tune comes on before cutting live to Arthur and Gwen in the studio. Arthur, the idiot, already looks disinterested in the whole thing and Gwen, the poor soul, is noticeably nervous. This should be interesting.

"Hello and welcome to Tonight With. I'm Guinevere Leodegrance and with me in the studio tonight is superstar footballer, Arthur Pendragon" Her nerves seem to be disappearing as she stops to let the audience clap. It then cuts to a montage of clips with people pretty much saying how great Arthur is. Like his ego isn't already big enough.

The interview is pretty boring after that, however, Arthur, surprisingly, is coming across well. Both him and Gwen seem very comfortable.

"A lot of people see you as a womanizing self obsessed womanizer, what would you say to them?" Oh no. Here comes the bit Arthur hates.

"Well, I can hardly blame them. I got signed onto Arsenal when I was just 20, and it was just a big roller-coaster after that. I was on top form. I played well, and I was considered a hero. It was a lot for me to deal with. I didn't know how to deal with it, so I just got drunk and went out clubbing... a lot. It wasn't good for my image, or the image of the club. But I was very young, and very stupid. I was a womanizing twat, but I'm not any more. I'm 25, and I'm in a very happy committed relationship" Arthur says, surprising everyone. He's never that articulate. Usually, he just shrugs his shoulders, says something like 'people will think want they want' before proceeding to answer the next question with a disinterested look on his face. Even Gwen looks pleasantly surprised at his lengthy answer.

"So, you're not the same person you were 5 years ago?" Gwen continues.

"No. I haven't changed completely, I'd be lying if I said I had. But, I am learning. I'm not on top form now and so can't play football for the next season. Doctor's orders. So, as cheesy as this sounds, I'm focusing my time on my relationship and I'm just trying to better myself. You know? Change the public's perception of me" Arthur says smiling.

"So, would you describe Vivian as the love of your life?"

"I don't think I could give that title to anyone else at the moment. She's amazing"

"I'm an Arsenal girl myself, do you think, even without you, Arsenal has a chance this Premier League season?"

"Haha. Kudos for being an Arsenal fan. Even Vivian doesn't support Arsenal. But yes, I do think Arsenal are in with a chance. We always play to win, and it's not a one man team. The team is definitely in with a chance of winning, even with my absence" Arthur's beaming now. I've never seen him this comfortable in an interview.

It then cuts again to a clip of his football 'mates' wishing him 'get well soon' messages, before returning back to the studio.

"So, are the rumours that you're engaged true?" Gwen says teasingly to Arthur. A smile plays on his face.

"Yes. They are indeed. I proposed about a week ago"

"Was it a romantic affair?"

"Yes. Well, as romantic as I was capable of thinking of anyway" Arthur says laughing, prompting Gwen to laugh. This is all getting very, how can I put it? 'chummy'.

"She couldn't say no, could she?"

"Evidently so" Arthur says grinning.

"And with that, I'm afraid that's all we have time for tonight with Arthur Pendragon. Join us next week when James Meaden will be back and Popstar Jane Lowe will be the guest" Gwen says smiling, before the theme tune takes over again. The shot fades to black, and the credit rolls.

Phew. That went a lot better than expected. I leave the green room, before meeting Arthur outside the set.

Arthur.

That wasn't so bad. In fact, it wasn't bad at all. Guinevere is the best interviewer I have ever had. She's funny, intelligent, she laughs at my jokes... and she supports Arsenal! I mean... I was expecting her to go on and on about my 'wild lifestyle' but she just asked the one question and moved on from it. Most female interviewers go on and on about how most people think I'm an arrogant jerk but she... well, she didn't judge me. She-

"Arthur!" Merlin shouts at me, interrupting my train of thought.

"Merlin."

"So... How do you think it went?"

"It was great! Gwen's lovely, isn't she?"

"She's okay. I guess... You two seemed to get on well"

"Yes. I've actually invited her to mine and Vivian's engagement dinner party"

"You've done what?" Merlin's face drops.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing. It's just, you've only just met her. Why the invitation?"

"I don't know. She just seems fun to be around. Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"No. It's just you know... People might start thinking things" Merlin's being completely ridiculous.

"Oh come on. I'm inviting her to my engagement party. Not a private hotel room. It's no big deal, and anyway. She's bringing her friend, Melinda or something along. So it's not that grand a gesture" I say trying to convince Merlin inviting Guinevere is no big deal. It isn't a big deal. It's just an engagement party.

"Fine. But you know how jealous Vivian gets..."

"Merlin"

"Yes?"

"Stop worrying"

Morgana

"His engagement party?" Arthur invited Gwen to his engagement party? How... random.

"I know. He's a lot nicer than I thought" Someone help me. Gwen's gone crazy.

"And you're actually going to go?"

"Yes... and you're coming with me" Yep. She's insane.

"I am?"

"You are"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No" Gwen says, a mischievous smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merlin isn't mine. It will never be mine. It belongs to the BBC. A lot of things belong to the BBC. Like Doctor Who. That also belongs to the BBC. Greedy bastards.**

AN: Once again. Thanks for reviewing. I truly appreciate them. Words cannot begin to describe my appreciation for them. So thank you! Arthur's feelings for Gwen are increasing rapidly, as I'm sure you can tell. Gwen still isn't interested. This is a bit of a fun chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. Things will really kick off in the next one. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You're all far too kind.

Guinevere.

_'You busy Saturday night?'_the text reads. Lancelot. Lancelot and I have been friends for as long as I can remember (2 years), and surprisingly, that's all we've ever been. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want something more. I mean, there is some sexual tension there. I say some, there's a lot of sexual tension there. But well... Lancelot just isn't the type of guy to 'make the first move', and I'm just not the type of girl to 'make the first move' either. I'm sure you can see how problematic this is.

_'Yeah, sorry. I got invited to Arthur Pendragon's engagement party. Yes, I know. I was shocked too'_, I text back. I mean. How hard is it to say "Gwen baby, let's go out" Okay maybe the 'baby' part is a bit obnoxious, but really, my love life is so dead I'd probably say yes if he asked me like that.

_'Really? Do you think He'd mind if I tagged along?'_, Lance replies. I don't see why Arthur would mind. He did say: "The more, the merrier" when I asked if Morgana could come...

_'You know... I don't think he would. Sure, tag along! The dress code is 'glamorous', so shave :-D'..._Oh dear. Does the smiley make me look desperate?

Merlin.

"Do you think I should text Guinevere?" I stop typing the guest list abruptly. Why does Arthur want to text Gwen?

"Why do you want to text Gwen?"

"So you don't think I should text her?"

"Why do you want to text her?"

"Why not?"

"But why?"

"What's the big deal?"

"It isn't, I just want to know why you have a sudden urge to text Gwen" I say casually.

"I don't know... I'm bored"

"Text your fiancée"

"What, Vivian?"

"No, Gwaine" I say sarcastically.

"Who else fits under the category 'Arthur's fiancée'"? My eyes roll, much to Arthur's annoyance.

"Stop being such a smartass Merlin. Should I text her or not?"

I sigh heavily.

"Do what you want. Text her. Don't text her. I really don't care"

I turn my head back to the computer screen in front of me. Arthur has to be the worst fiancée ever. He spends more time in my apartment than he does Vivian's, and now he'd much rather text some girl he just met than his wife to be? Poor Vivian.

"I texted her" Arthur says bluntly.

"You did what?"

"You said I should do what I wanted"

"I didn't think you'd _actually_ text her" I say, hitting my forehead in frustration.

I turn to stare at Arthur.

"What did you say?" I ask reluctantly.

Morgana.

"Gwen! Come see this text Arthur sent you" I say, staring in awe at Gwen's phone. What a tool.

"What?" Gwen says, barely interested, as she walks into the living room, her kitchen apron still on.

"He said _'So, are you excited about the prospect of being able to grill me privately on Saturday?_'" Gwen stares blankly for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"He didn't really say that. Did he?"

Arthur.

"Please tell me you didn't really send that" Merlin says, his hands firmly on his face as he shakes his head. He's irritated.

"What? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"It's a little..."

"A little what?" Oh my God. What if Guinevere thinks I'm a freak.

"Suggestive Arthur. It's suggestive"

I stare at Merlin for a moment, before laughing at the ridiculous concept. Suggestive, pfcht.

I stop laughing. Re-read the sent text. Realise how suggestive it is, before repeatedly hitting my self in the face.

"Oh my God. Guinevere's going to hate me, isn't she?"

Gwen.

"And you still want to go to his engagement party?" Morgana says, clearly creeped out by Arthur's text. I don't see what the big deal is. He's clearly joking.

"He's joking Morgs"

"Even if he is, which I doubt he is, it's still a little... odd" Morgana says, waving the phone in my face.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad"

"Grill me privately?"

"Okay. Maybe it's a little... odd, but trust me. Arthur is very in love with Vivian. I'm sure he doesn't realise how... suggestive it sounds" I say, brushing off Morgana's comments.

"He fancies you Gwen" Morgana thinks any man that shows the slightest interest in me, 'fancies' me. It makes for very awkward moments, because most of the time, they don't.

"Yes. Yes. I'm sure he does" I say dryly, before leaving the room.

Merlin.

"Has she replied?" Arthur's been watching his phone non-stop for the past 30 minutes.

"No"

"Oh"

"Merlin."

"Yes..."

"She thinks I'm a weirdo, doesn't she?"

Yes.

"Naa"

"You really think so?"

"Look, Gwen knows you're engaged to Vivian and wouldn't dare suggest anything so... so..."

"So...?"

"So... you know..."

"..."

I really have to spell everything out for Arthur.

"Inappropriate" I finally let out.

"Oh dear" Arthur sighs.

"Do you think I should send a text explaining myself?"

"You know Arthur. I think you've done enough texting for one day"

Arthur sighs. Again. He's really starting to irritate me. He's starting to sound like... like...a teenage boy with a crush.

Oh my God. Arthur has a crush on Gwen!

I turn my head to watch him staring at his phone forlornly like a love sick puppy. It was so obvious. Why didn't I see it earlier?

"Arthur..."

"What?" Oh no. He's grumpy.

"You don't... you don't _like _Gwen, do you?"

"Of course I like her, she's lovely!" Arthur says, a confused look planted on his face.

"No, I mean. You know..."

"You know what?"

"You don't fancy her right?"

Arthur bursts out laughing loudly. A little too loudly. It's almost... defensive.

"Don't get me wrong. Guinevere's cute..." He pauses for a moment.

"She's not judgemental, she watches football, she gets my jokes, she's not a dumb blonde, she's nice..."

"But?" I say interrupting.

"But... I don't fancy her" Arthur says hesitantly.

I stare at him for a moment. Unconvinced.

"And you're sure about that?"

"I've just met her!" He says shouting.

"Well, you seem a little smitten by her" I say reluctantly.

"Like I said, she's nice" He says softly, spacing out a little. A smile playing on his face.

"And you're not in any way attracted to her?"

He's silent for a moment.

"No"

I heave a sigh of relief.

"I mean, I don't think so?"

My eyes widen.

Arthur has a crush on Gwen.

This can't be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Merlin still isn't mine. Life's touch. The BBC won't share it with me.**

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews! Once again, they are much appreciated. Here is chapter 4. It's the engagement party. After 3 chapters of anticipation. It is finally here. Merlin and Morgana meet, and Arthur and Gwen finally talk in person again (yaaay). Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for sticking around. _PS: There's a shock in store. It's a bit of a predictable shock, but it won't be in the long run._

**Additional AN:** Oh, and I got my GCSE results today. I got 4 A*s and 8 As. I am super pleased. I guess that's why I decided to upload this chapter one day early_! (Most of the chapters will be uploaded on Friday. I'm starting College soon, so Friday's probably the only time I'll be able to get it done.)_ I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 4**

Arthur

"Is it okay if we make our own ways to the dinner party?" Vivian says to me down the phone, as I hurriedly attempt to find a clean shirt. Merlin said he wanted to see me about something important. I was supposed to meet him 10 minutes ago.

"Why? What's come up?" I say, as I struggle pull a relatively clean shirt over my head while holding the phone in my hand. Not easy.

"I've got a photo-shoot this afternoon, and it'll just be easier for me to go to the restaurant from there. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Sure. It's fine"

"Thanks babe. I Love you..."

"Me too" I say before hanging up. I glance at the clock. Oh crud. Merlin's going to kill me.

Merlin.

Arthur's late. As per usual. I should be used to his antics by now. He never makes an appointment on time.

Ever.

1 hour later.

Arthur bursts through my front door, a weary smile on his face.

"What time do you call this?" We're in my living room now. He's on the sofa rubbing his head, looking noticeably tired. I have no sympathy.

"Sorry..."

"Urgh. It's fine. I'm just glad you're finally here."

"So... What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Guinevere" I say, much to Arthur's despair. He's been avoiding talking about her for a few days now.

"What about her?"

"Have your 'feelings' for her left?"

Arthur stares at me. A look of contempt fills his face.

"I don't have any 'feelings' for her"

"No?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Oh, so is that why... you've been texting her non-stop for the past 5 days?"

Arthur's jaw drops in a slightly over-dramatic fashion.

"You've been looking through my phone?"

"You left it in my apartment the other day, it vibrated and I may have had a quick look. What's the big deal anyway?"

"You told me you didn't look through it!"

"I lied"

We're silent for a while. Arthur looks at me. I look at him.

"So. What did you see?"

"I'll tell you what I saw. I saw flirting, that's what I saw" I say furiously. Why is Arthur flirting with Gwen? What is he thinking? I thought he wanted to "focus on his relationship".

"I wasn't flirting. I was being... friendly"

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah? Well stop being friendly. Okay?"

Arthur's getting impatient.

"Fine. I'll stop being friendly to Guinevere. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

I think for a moment.

"Yes"

"Good. Now you can help me decide what to wear for tonight. I'll go get the outfits from my car" and with that, Arthur stands up, grabs his keys and leaves my apartment before returning momentarily with a handful of clothes.

Morgana.

"I still can't believe you're dragging me along to this... thing!" I say, struggling to do up the zip on my dress. Gwen and I are getting ready. 3 hours before the party starts. This is very typical of us. After this, we'll drink a bit (a lot), and end up arriving to the party semi-drunk.

"Come on. How cool will it be to say "We went to Arthur Pendragon's party"?" Gwen says laughing.

"Not very"

"Okay. Think about it like this. There might be men there" Gwen says, attempting to reassure me.

"Oh. Men! I've never seen one of those before" I reply sarcastically.

"Single men"

"They better be hot single men, or I won't be happy" I say jokingly.

Arthur

"Do you think she'll like this?" I say, as I adjust the red tie on my neck.

"What Vivian? I thought I already told you that she hates red." Merlin's sitting on his sofa. Dressed and ready to go. I can tell he's irritated.

"No, I meant Gwen. Do you think Guinevere will like it?"

Merlin stares at me. A look of disbelief plays on his face.

"Why does it matter if Gwen likes it or not?"

"It doesn't. I just want to make a good impression" I say dismissively.

"Why do you want to make a good impression?"

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"Merlin"

"Arthur, just tell me why? Admit it" Merlin's smiling now.

"Admit what?"

"You really like her, don't you?"

"I barely know her"

"Which is why I can't understand why she's made such an impression on you" His smile is really starting to irritate me.

"She hasn't"

"Just tell me Arthur. It's me, Merlin. Your best friend"

"Okay fine. Maybe I am a little attracted to her, and maybe I do wonder what it would be like to be with her. And yes, maybe I am flirting with her a bit. But, it's just harmless flirting. I know nothing serious can come of it. Anyway, I don't think she's interested" I let out finally.

"What makes you say that?"

"You should read our IM conversations" I hand over my phone to Merlin, and he begins to read the messages.

Merlin

I can't believe Arthur's been instant messaging her, as if texting isn't bad enough. He hands me his phone, and I begin to read.

**Arthur:** Hey Guinevere.

**Gwen:** Hey...

**Arthur:** What you up to?

**Gwen:** Just about to go to bed actually.

**Arthur:**What? On your own?

Did Arthur really send her that?

"Did you really send her that?" I stop reading in disbelief, before asking Arthur.

"Just carry on reading, it gets worse" He says before sighing heavily.

**Gwen:**Yes, on my own. What kind of question is that?

**Arthur:** A stupid one?

**Gwen:** Right... Do you actually have anything to ask me?

**Arthur:** What are you wearing?

**Gwen:** WHAT?

Oh Arthur. You complete idiot.

**Arthur:** No, I meant, what are you wearing to the my engagement party? I realise how terrible that must have sounded.

**Gwen:** A dress.

**Gwen:** Look, Arthur. I have to go sleep now. Early morning tomorrow. Bye.

**Arthur:** Bye x x

"Two kisses?"

"I know. I know. It made me look desperate, didn't it?" Arthur grabs his hair in frustration.

"Is this why you care so much about what colour tie you wear?"

"I just don't want her to think I'm a creep"

"It's a bit late for that" I mutter under my breath

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm sure she won't. The red tie's nice. It won't please Vivian though"

Arthur shrugs.

"She'll get over it..."

I stare at him for a moment. Worst. Fiancee. Ever.

"Come on. Let's go. Can't be late to my own engagement party, can I?" He says, tapping my shoulder, as he grabs his car keys before proceeding to leave my apartment.

Merlin

Arthur arrived late to his own engagement party. No surprises there. We walked into through the glass doors and were faced with a sea of people rushing to congratulate Arthur, completely ignoring me of course. I managed to escape the crowd before making my way to the open bar. I needed a vodka, a strong one.

Arthur

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks Gwaine!" I say, as a group of people, Gwaine included, wish me congratulations on my engagement. It's going to be a long night. I stretch my neck in attempt to see if Guinevere had arrived or not. I can't really see with Gwaine's big head in the way.

"So Arthur, where's the lucky lady?" Gwaine says, grabbing my hand before dragging me through the crowd of people. He hands me a drink, a huge smile planted on his face.

"What, Vivian?"

"Who else?"

"Oh, she should be arriving soon. She had a photo-shoot this afternoon. She'll be here any minute"

"Nice. So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Merlin planned it, it's mingle, dinner, dance, leave. That's the order" I say, clearly disinterested in the conversation, as my eyes scan the room searching for Guinevere.

"Where is Merlin anyway?" I turn to face Gwaine.

"You know what? I'll go look for him" And with that, I left Gwaine with no intention of actually finding Merlin, but in an attempt to find and have some alone time with Gwen. To, you know... convince her that I'm not an obsessive lunatic.

Merlin

"Are you Merlin?" A voice next to me says. I turn my head to see a dark haired, pale skinned beauty with a drink in her hand. She's gorgeous.

"Yes. I don't mean to be rude but, do I know you?"

"No. No. I'm Morgana, Gwen's friend?"

"Oh! Your name's Morgana?"

"Yes. What did you think it was?"

"Melinda"

She laughs out loud.

"Melinda?"

"That's what Arthur said. To be honest, you don't look like a Melinda. Morgana's a much prettier name" I say nervously.

"Thank you. Would you like to buy me a drink?" She says, smiling at me.

Be cool Merlin. You could be in there, just don't ruin it.

Arthur

Guinevere. She looks amazing. She's wearing a knee length black dress and has her hair straightened down to her shoulders. I can't take my eyes off her.

"Guinevere" I say softly as I approach her. She's sitting down alone. She shouldn't be alone, not when she looks like that.

"Hi Arthur" She says casually. A half smile plays on her face.

"Why are you alone?"

"Morgana's flirting with your friend Merlin. So, I have no one else to talk to"

"Oh. Well, you can talk to me now" She smiles at me, takes a sip from her cup be shifting across the small sofa, making a seat for me. I sit down, playing with my fingers for a moment. Say something Arthur.

"You look great by the way" I let out.

"I like your tie"

"You do?"

"Yeah" She says before laughing. I stare at her for a moment, in awe.

"It's a little wonky though" She raises her hand before perching it on my tie, pulling it up as she adjusts it. I can barely breathe.

"There. Now, I love it" I laugh nervously at her. The silence takes over as I struggle to think of something to say.

"Where's Vivian?" Guinevere asks casually.

"She should be here. She had a photo-shoot and so we decided to make out separate ways here. I'm guessing she got held up in traffic or something" I say softly, my eyes still fixed on her face as my gaze falls slowly to her lips. She looks away.

"I'm waiting for my friend Lancelot to arrive"

"Who's Lancelot?" I say bluntly, much to Gwen's surprise.

"Just a friend" She smiles at me again, and all my feelings of jealousy leave me. Why am I even jealous? I have no right to be jealous. Guinevere can see who she wants. I'm getting married, I should be focused on Vivian. I am focused on Vivian.

"You don't have to do this you know?" Her voice cuts my train of thought short.

"Do what?" I say softly.

"Stay here with me. I'm sure all your close friends want to talk to you"

"I want to. You shouldn't be on your own" I say smiling at her. She laughs at me again. I love the way she laughs.

"If I didn't know any better Arthur Pendragon, I'd think you were..." She pauses for a moment.

"Think I was what?" I say, as I move closer to her. My gaze firmly fixed on her face.

"I'd say you were-" Her sentence is cut short by the sound of a spoon hitting a glass We both turn our heads to see Vivian. I guess she's arrived, and she has something to say by the looks of things. I stand up and approach her.

"What are you doing?" I whisper to her.

"I have an announcement" She whispers back.

"I know that. What is it?"

"Wait and see..." She leaves me, only to carry on hitting the spoon on her glass in attempt to get everyone's attention. If she carries on like this, she'll break the glass in a manic frenzy. I sigh exasperatedly.

"Thank you all for coming. Arthur and I really appreciate you all arriving" All heads turn to me. I smile nervously, still unsure as to where Vivian is going with this.

"I have an announcement to make. It's an announcement so exclusive that even Arthur doesn't know about it" All heads turn to me again. I shrug my shoulders awkwardly.

"I don't know how to else to put this. So, I'll just come out and say it... I'm pregnant!"

She's what?

Merlin

She's pregnant? Oh Arthur, you idiot.

Arthur.

"You're what?" My voice is loud, and evidently filled with anger. I grab Vivian's hand in an attempt to drag her out the restaurant.

"I'm pregnant Arthur" She struggles to break free from my grip.

"No. No. You can't be" I tighten my grip on her, before dragging her out the restaurant and onto the pavement outside.

She can't be pregnant. She just can't be.

Merlin.

"Did you know that?" Morgana says to me, a shocked smile on her face.

"I had no idea, and by the looks of things. Neither did Arthur"

"Shouldn't you go after him?"

"No. No. He needs to talk to Vivian on his own. I won't help the situation."

Vivian's pregnant. Arthur's falling for Gwen. Gwen still doesn't seem all that interested. This should be interesting.

I take a sip from my glass, watching as the events unfold with Morgana next to me. I like Morgana. She's funny.

She's also beautiful. Which helps.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine. Nothing is mine. I just sit alone in a TV box outside ASDA writing this story. I am, technically, a tramp. (The BBC owns Merlin)**

AN: The usual. Thanks for the reviews, thanks for reading. I won't say much, I'll let the chapter do the talking. Hope you enjoy it!

Arthur

"You can't be pregnant" Vivian and I are outside the restaurant, and I am still struggling to get my head round the whole thing. Vivian and I are always, well, we're always careful. How? There's just no way she's pregnant.

"Listen Arthur, I did a test this morning, it was positive"

"Those tests aren't always reliable" I say bluntly.

"I know, so I booked an appointment with the doctor. That's where I've just come from. Not a photo-shoot"

"And you didn't think to tell me about all this?"

"I didn't want to scare you" She says, as she attempts to hold my hand. I don't let her.

"How do you think I feel now?"

"I thought you'd be happy..." She's upset. She's about to cry. I sigh heavily before embracing her.

"Listen... Vivian" I whisper in her ear, and she looks up at me, the tears building up in her eyes.

"I am happy. It's just... a shock. That's all"

"So you don't mind?"

"No. It'll take some getting used to, but now's a good time. I'm not playing football, we can plan our wedding and look forward to our first child" I smile half heartedly at her. Unsure of what I'm saying. Am I ready for a baby? I'm not even sure how I feel Guinevere. How do I feel about Guinevere? Now I'm going to be a father? I don't even know what I want.

"Do you want to go back inside?" I stare at Vivian for a second before nodding my head as we re-enter the restaurant.

It's my engagement party. I should be happy.

Merlin

Arthur walks back into the restaurant, looking worse for wear. He mutters something to Vivian before approaching me.

"One sec, I have to go talk to Arthur" I say to Morgana before leaving the bar.

"You okay?" I'm unsure of what to say to him.

"Yeah. I'm grand. I've just found out I'm having a baby. Why wouldn't I be happy?" I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not.

"So... You're okay about this?" I say reluctantly.

"Why wouldn't I be? My wife-to-be is carrying my baby. What kind of idiot would I be if I wasn't happy?"

"I... don't know"

"I'm fine with the baby. I'm getting married, I'm having a baby. It makes sense" I say nothing, and watch as Arthur scans the restaurant again. He stops at Guinevere talking to a dark haired man.

"Who's that?"

"What? The guy Gwen's talking to?"

"Yeah"

"No idea"

"Look, Arthur. Whatever feelings you have for Gwen, needs to stop right now. You're having a baby, and it's just not appropriate" I say... dreading Arthur's response.

"You're right." He pauses for a second.

"I need a smoke" Arthur only smokes when he's stressed. I guess that explains why he wants one now.

I watch him walk back out of the restaurant.

Gwen

"Have you wished Arthur congratulations yet?"

"I don't know Lance, I just think it'd be a bit awkward. We're not really that close" Lancelot finally arrived, looking rather dapper actually. He's had a hair-cut, and he reeks of expensive cologne.

"Well... he invited you to his engagement party, so he probably appreciates your company. What about congratulating Vivian?" I stare blankly at him.

"You know what? I'll just go find Arthur" He laughs loudly as I leave.

Now, where is Arthur? Merlin should know. I walk over to him.

"Have you seen Arthur?"

"Oh Gwen! Yes, I have. He's gone outside to have a cigarette." Merlin replies awkwardly.

"Oh okay" I begin to walk off.

"Wait. Why do you want to see Arthur?"

"Just want to congratulate him, and I haven't even properly thanked him for inviting myself, Morgana and Lancelot." I say smiling.

"Oh okay. Well, he might not be in the best of moods, so be careful" Merlin smiles back.

"I think I can handle a moody Arthur Pendragon. Thanks anyway!" I proceed to leave the restaurant.

Arthur.

The door opens next to me. I don't turn to see who it is as I take another drag of the cigarette.

"What?"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt you"

I turn to see Guinevere.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude. You can stay, it's fine"

"I just came to wish you congratulations" The reluctance in her voice is evident. I shouldn't have shouted like that.

"I should be happy, shouldn't I?"

"Aren't you?"

"I don't know"

We both say nothing for a while.

"Arthur, do you really love Vivian?" I think for a moment. Unsure of how to reply.

"Yes. I do" I do love Vivian.

"Do you want this baby?"

"I don't not want it, but I don't want it either. I don't think I'm ready" I say softly, staring at her as I take another long drag of the cigarette.

"You won't be on your own, you have Vivian"

"I know..."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I don't know" Guinevere sighs heavily. She's clearly irritated by my answers. I don't know what else I can say to her.

"Do you want a hug?" I stare at her for a second. She's not being serious, is she?

"How old do you think I am?" She laughs at me.

"You're never too old for a hug, Mr. Pendragon" I stare at her, unsure of whether to take her up on her offer.

"Come on. I get told I give really good hugs" A cheesy smile plays on her face, as she opens her arms wide. I move closer to her, and our bodies lock. My head rests on her shoulder as she rubs my back with her hand. It's wonderful. I breathe in, my face buried in her soft hair, the scent of her shampoo is intoxicating but comforting. I pull her closer as she whispers something in my ear.

"See. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah" I say, as I continue pressing my head on her shoulder.

Merlin

"Where's Gwen?" Morgana says as she approaches me.

"She's probably still congratulating Arthur outside"

"What do you mean congratulating?" My eyes widen.

"No. No. I don't mean 'congratulating' in a suggestive way. She's genuinely congratulating him, at least I think she is. She seemed sincere enough." Morgana looks unconvinced.

"We should go check on them"

I watch as Morgana approaches the door, prompting me to follow. I really hope we don't walk in on Arthur and Gwen snogging. I just can't deal with that.

"Well.. it's not as bad as I was expecting" Morgana says as she watches the pair, her face pressed on the window. She's struggling to get a good view without being noticed.

I have a look.

"They're just hugging" I say beaming.

"For now..." I stare at Morgana.

"Are you always this pessimistic?"

"Yes"

I stare at Morgana for a moment. It's now or never Merlin.

"So... Morgana..." She turns to face me.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to... maybe... get... something to eat some t-time soon?" Why can't I stop stuttering?

"Sure. Next Monday? Pick me up at 7" And with that she left me...

Well, that was easy.

Arthur

We pull away from each other slowly.

"Thanks.. Guinevere. I really needed that" I say softly as I watch her shivering. God, I'm so stupid. Of course she's cold, she's only wearing one layer and here I am suited and booted.

"Here, have my jacket" I say quickly, as I proceed to take it off.

"No. It's fine. We're going in soon anyway. Also, I already reek of your cologne. We don't want people thinking things, do we?"

"No... of course we don't" I watch as she goes inside. God, she's amazing. I wish I didn't have feelings for her, but I do and I want more than just hugs...

No. No. Shake it off Arthur. Shake it off. You're marrying Vivian. You love Vivian. Vivian is great. Vivian is carrying your baby. Cheating is wrong. You love Vivian, not Gwen. Not Guinevere.

Merlin

The rest of the night went relatively smoothly after the whole 'baby announcement fiasco'. Everything went according to plan. We mingled, even though that went on far longer than anticipated, ate, danced and left. It went perfectly.

Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice Arthur consistently staring longingly at Gwen. When he wasn't pretending to be happy with Vivian, he was drowning his sorrows drinking vodka while focusing all his attention on Gwen. It was really beginning to grate on me. I'm not even sure why he likes her so much. I mean I can see why, she's pretty, funny, has a slight interest in football and has more than one brain cell, but I still can't understand why Arthur is so besotted with her. She doesn't even seem all that interested in him. She spent most of her night flirting the night away with... Lancelot? I think that's his name. Arthur obviously wasn't happy about this, and proceeded to make snide remarks about him with every chance he got. It's not easy to insult Lancelot, as Arthur soon found out. He's very handsome, and Gwen sure can't seem to fault him. I just wish Arthur could get over his feelings for Gwen. It's making him miserable.

"Why have you spent the whole of your engagement party looking miserable?" I said to Arthur, as I watched him staring at Gwen and Lancelot, a look of envy engraved on his face

"That's because I _am_ miserable" And with that, he downed the drink in his cup before walking off to top it up.

See? Gwen makes him miserable. It's not good for his health, or mine for that matter, and to make matters worse, Vivian's going to live in Paris for a month; she has a new modelling contract over there. I fear in her absence, Arthur's feelings towards Gwen will only increase, so I've asked him to live with me in the meantime. That way, I can keep a closer eye on him. I've also asked Morgana to keep Gwen away from Arthur; not that she's all that eager to spend time with Arthur anyway. I know it seems like we're being terrible friends, but we're only trying to avoid the inevitable chaos that can only follow on from this.

Arthur's an idiot, he always wants what he can't have; hence why he's so besotted with Gwen, but it'll only end in tears. He's engaged to Vivian, she's carrying his baby, he has to focus on that, right? I am doing the right thing here, aren't I? Gwen's into Lancelot, and according to Morgana, Lancelot's into Gwen, they're just too shy to do anything about it.

It all makes sense. Vivian belongs with Arthur. Gwen belongs with Lancelot, and I? Well... I (hopefully) belong with Morgana. It'll all work out. I know it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As before, I own nothing. Therefore, by default, Merlin can't be mine.**

**AN: **I really really really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you'll like it. if you read it, please feedback, so I know where to take this story, I have a very strong idea of where I want to go with it, but I want to please as many of you as I can. I'm writing Chapter 8 at the moment, an additional character is introduced to stir things up further. But, enough about Chapter 8. Here's chapter 6. I hope you enjoy! Please review.

Chapter 6

Merlin

Today is the day Arthur moves in, and for once, he's on time. Vivian left for Paris yesterday, and we decided it made sense for Arthur to move in the day after.

"Merlin, can you answer my phone? I'm kind of in a pickle here" Arthur's walked in through my front door struggling to hold onto a box of items as his phone vibrates on top of it. I walk over to pick it.

-Gwen Calling-. I frown at Arthur.

"Hello?"

"Arthur?" Gwen says slightly confused, she's obviously become familiar with Arthur's voice and can tell that I'm not him.

"Gwen! No, erm, it's Merlin. Arthur's tied up at the moment." I pause to stare at Arthur as he finally drops the box, breathing heavily. He really isn't as fit as he used to be.

"I can take a message?" I say, ignoring Arthur's hand gestures signalling at me to hand him the phone.

"No. It's you I actually wanted to talk to."

"You want to talk to me?" Arthur frowns.

"Hand me the phone." He whispers frantically at me, I ignore him.

"Yes. Well actually, Morgana wanted to talk to you, but she had to go to work and she doesn't have your number and well, I'm just doing her a favour."

"Oh. Right. Well, what does Morgana want?"

"Morgana?" Arthur's face takes a look of confusion. He still thinks she's called Melinda.

"Well, you two made a date right?"Gwen says slowly.

"Yes! Yes! What about it?" I say a little eagerly as I watch Arthur getting agitated, he wants to know what we're talking about.

"Well... She realised this morning that you have no idea where we live, and without our address you won't be able to pick her up..." I hit my head. How could I forgot to ask for her address, or her phone number for that matter?

"How stupid of me. Can I take your address?" Arthur's jaw drops as I speak. Winding him up by talking on the phone to his crush sure is fun.

"Of course. It's 14 A, Coulsdon Block, Welware Street. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes. Well no! But, I'll figure it out! Thanks! Bye!" I say quickly, hanging up the phone before Arthur can grab it.

He stares at me, a look of contempt fills his face.

"What?" I say, pretending not to understand his animosity towards me.

"That was Guinevere..." He says slowly.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you let me talk to her?"

"She didn't want to talk to you. She wanted to talk to me"

"Correct me if I'm wrong Merlin, but isn't that my phone in your hand?" I drop my head to stare at the phone in my hand.

"Yes... but-" Arthur interrupts me.

"No buts, no ifs. She called me, not you."

"Arthur. Calm down. She called you, but she was asking for me. I don't see why you're so bothered by me talking to Gwen."

"I'm not bothered" Arthur says defensively.

"Good." I pause to smile smugly.

"Then there's nothing to discuss" I say, before stepping over a few boxes and making my way into the living room.

Arthur follows after me, much to my annoyance.

"Why did she want to talk to you?" He's really persistent today.

"She was calling for her friend, Morgana. Her name's Morgana not Melinda."Arthur's face is blank.

"I asked Morgana out at your engagement party. She said yes, but I forgot to ask for her address-"

"That was Gwen's address you just took?" Arthur interrupts me.

"Yes, but it's also Morgana's address. Anyway, that's why she called. Nothing to do with you." I say, irritated at Arthur.

"So you're dating Guinevere's best friend..." Arthur says, pretending to not be interested.

"Well, we haven't been on a date yet, but yeah. I guess, technically, I am."

"Good for you." Arthur says, before looking around awkwardly.

I can tell he's still not over his feelings for Gwen, he probably won't be for a very long time. I attempt to cheer him up.

"Why don't we go clubbing?" Arthur frowns.

"When was the last time I went clubbing?" He replies, possibly questioning my sanity.

"Exactly, this is why we should go clubbing!"

"Merlin, I'm not looking for a girlfriend."

"I know..."

"So, why do you want to take me clubbing?" He's still frowning.

"Well.. something's clearly bothering you."

"Yeah well, my fiancée is in Paris, oh and guess what? She's carrying my baby. I think I'm allowed to be bothered." Arthur's anger grows. Maybe clubbing was a bad idea.

"There's nothing wrong with being bothered. I just thought clubbing my help you take your mind off her."

"I'm not thinking about Guinevere," Arthur replies abruptly.

"I wasn't talking about Gwen. I was talking about Vivian..." I say slowly, as I watch Arthur sigh heavily before slumping down on the sofa. He places his hands on his face in frustration.

"Arthur..." I say reluctantly. He looks up at me.

"You know what? You're right. Clubbing is a good idea" He says, a forced smile on his face as he leaves to get more boxes.

This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Morgana.

"I'm bored..." I lift my head from the newspaper I'm reading before turning my attention to Gwen's voice.

"What do you suggest we do?" I reply, half interested.

"I don't know. I was hoping you'd think of something."

"We could go shopping?" I say, perking up a little.

"No." Gwen hates shopping.

"A picnic?"

"No..." Gwen hates nature. Not really, it's just the last time we had a picnic, it didn't really end well.

"You're still not over what happened last time?"

"It's hard to get over. I got stung by a bee and accidentally punched Lancelot in my crazed frenzy. I will never live that one down." Gwen shudders thinking about it, prompting me to laugh.

"A film?" I continue suggesting.

"Nothing good is out..."

"We could visit that new club..." I say reluctantly. Gwen also hates clubbing.

"What new club?"

"It's called Cameclub"

"That's a stupid name." Gwen says bluntly.

"Fine, forget it. What do you think we should do then?" I say, as I become slightly irritated with Gwen.

She's silent for a while.

"Fine. We'll go to Cameclub. Why is it called Cameclub anyway?" She says frowning.

"It's got a medieval theme. You know? Camelot... Cameclub. You're right, it is a stupid name."

Arthur.

"What kind of club is this?" I turn to stare at Merlin who is noticeably impressed by the rather tacky club.

"What? Don't you like it?" Merlin says beaming. God, he really is easily amused.

"Well, let's put it like this. I don't think it will be in business for very long."

I frown as I glance around the club. It has a medieval theme, and the bar staff are dressed as Knights. Most of the people here are weirdos dressed in costumes. Why did I agree to this?

"I'm just gonna pop into the bathroom. Just relax Arthur, kay?" Merlin says to me before walking off.

This is going to be a long night.

"Didn't really think this was your scene..." A voice behind me calls. I turn around to see Guinevere. What the hell is she doing here?

"Guinevere!" She smiles at me.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yes. Sure" Guinevere says to me, as we make our way to the bar.

Morgana.

I hope Gwen's not too uncomfortable being out there by herself. I'm starting to think coming to this club was a bad idea. I don't know what they put in their 'grog', but whatever it is, it isn't good for my stomach. I've spent most of the night so far in the toilet, coughing out God knows what.

I wipe my face with some tissue before leaving the Ladies'. I notice Merlin walking out from the Men's. What's he doing here? Oh no. If he's here, that means Arthur's here, and that probably means that he's already talking to Gwen. I run up in order to catch up with Merlin.

"Merlin" I say, before grabbing his arm. He's noticeably alarmed.

"Morgana?" What are you doing here?" The look of fear is quickly replaced with one of pleasant surprise.

"Gwen was bored and wanted a night out. I probably could have chosen a better location though." I say, as I glance around the medieval themed club.

"What a coincidence! I'm here with Arthur... He was feeling a little down and I thought clubbing would be a good idea. I too probably could have chosen a better location." He says, before laughing nervously. I stare at him for a moment, a smile on my face.

We're both silent for a while.

"Merlin..." I say slowly before pausing.

"If we're both here, doesn't that mean that Arthur and Gwen are probably also together?" His face drops.

"Oh crap. We have to stop them." Merlin says, before rushing out from the corridor leading to the restrooms, making his way to the main dance-floor. I follow on after him.

Merlin.

Oh crap. Calm down Merlin. Hopefully, they probably haven't seen each other yet. Arthur is probably flirting with a blonde barmaid, and Gwen... well hopefully Gwen is nowhere near him.

I continue rushing around the club, my eye scanning frantically for a sign of either Gwen or Arthur as I slide past numerous people dressed in awkward costumes. What the heck was I thinking when I thought it would be a good idea to come here?

"Merlin. Have you seen them?" I turn around to see Morgana.

"No. I don't think they're in here..."

"Well that's good. Maybe they've both left. Separately of course." Morgana says, she seems unconvinced by her own theory.

"I'll text Arthur. You text Gwen." I say, as I quickly get my phone out.

Arthur.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I rummage in my jeans pocket, before finally getting out. It's a text. From Merlin.

'WHERE R U?'

I sigh heavily, before putting it back in my pocket.

"I can't believe they just gave you the VIP room." I stare up at Gwen as she smiles at me. We're both sitting down on a pink sofa in the VIP room I just rented. Being a professional footballer has its perks.

"It wasn't too hard." I say smiling smugly at her. I hope she's impressed.

"Morgana will be wondering where I am. Who was that by the way?" She says, before taking a sip from her glass as she makes herself more comfortable on the sofa.

"Who was what?"

"Who texted you?" She replies casually.

"No one. Just an old friend." I lie.

Gwen smiles at me.

"It's so nice to be away from the creeps in the main dance-floor. One creep, I can deal with." Gwen says teasingly.

"Are you calling me a creep?" I say, faked shock on my face as I move closer to her, removing the space between us.

"Well... you are a bit creepy." She says laughing. She has a wonderful laugh.

"You are the first person to ever call me creepy"

"Should I feel privileged?" Gwen says, before she takes another sip from her glass. She's starting to look a bit tipsy. She still looks beautiful though.

"Yes..."

"Do I get some sort of prize?" She persists.

"It depends, what do you have in mind?" I continue our flirtatious conversation.

"I'll take anything to be honest. I rarely ever get given gifts."

I stare at her for a moment. I want to give her something, but I want it to be special. I want her to remember it.

"Gwen?" I say softly, as she lifts her head up to look at me. Her brown eyes weaken me. My eyes slowly scan her face as my head moves closer to hers. I lean in slowly, my lips slowly brush against hers. She opens her mouth, accepting my invitation and my tongue dips into hers. I move my hands placing it firmly on her waist as we move closer to each other, the kiss getting more passionate as her hands wrap around my neck. I stop for a moment. Pulling away from her.

"Guinevere..." She stops me, as she presses her lips on top of mine again. I give in, closing my eyes, letting myself descend into a land of euphoria as her hands grab my hair. It's perfect.

Morgana.

"They're in the VIP room" Merlin says, as he runs over to me.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I asked the bar staff if they'd seen an arrogant blonde and a curly head brunette. He said they just rented out the VIP room."

"What should we do?"

"I'm not sure, should we go to them?"

"Well. Yes, I can't leave Gwen alone with your moronic best friend." I reply.

"Hey. Arthur's not that bad." I give Merlin a knowing look.

"Okay, he's an idiot, but I think he just really likes Gwen."

"I don't care. He's not good enough for her. Now come on, let's go, before they do something stupid." I begin to walk away. Merlin grabs my hand.

"We can't just walk into a VIP room!" He says to me.

"Why not?"

"Because it's VIP. We don't have the passes."

"Just tell the guard person that you're Arthur's agent." Merlin frowns.

"That won't work."He says quickly.

"Well... just say it's an emergency. There might not even be someone guarding the room. This club is so budget, I doubt they can afford one." Merlin stares at me, he looks a little surprised at my outburst. I smile at him.

"Come on. Let's go." I walk off and Merlin follows on after me.

Arthur.

My lips are still firmly on top of hers, as she continues kissing me. I don't know why she's kissing me. I don't care. It feels amazing. Her touch sends electric waves down my body, as her hand rests softly on my face. I pull away from her again, breathing heavily as I analyse her face. She's smiling at me. I smile back, before I continue to kiss her, unsure as to where this is going. Not that I really care. I don't care where this goes.

The door flies open, Guinevere and I quickly pull away from each other as we see both Merlin and Morgana standing by the open door. A look of disappointment planted on both their faces.

Merlin.

"Oh my God..." Morgana says, before marching over to Gwen, taking her by the hand and dragging her out the room. Gwen is noticeably drunk. I can't believe Arthur would take advantage of her like that. It's just us now, and he won't even look at me.

"Well..." I say, starting the conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello readers, didn't get much reviews last update, boooo, but a lot of you read it, which I seriously appreciate. I've got bad-ish news. College has started and, sadly, that means updates will be slower. I haven't finished Chapter 8 yet, but I've written most of it. I will try to update as quickly as I can, but I'm making no promises. However, I vouch to finish this fic, as it is my first one ever and it holds a special place in my heart. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I can't thank you enough, and also, thank you for subscribing. It does my heart good. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please continue reviewing, and let me know what you think. I am open to all ideas!

Arthur

"Well..." Merlin finally says to me. I don't reply. What can I say? There's nothing to say, whatever I say will just make me sound like a complete tool.

"So, you're just not going to reply to me?" Merlin persists. I still don't reply.

"I can't believe you Arthur, I really can't." He pauses, giving me a chance to reply. I avoid his gaze as I continue my silence.

"You took advantage of Gwen-"

"I didn't take advantage of her." I interrupt him without even thinking.

"Oh, so you don't think taking her to a private VIP room while she's drunk before proceeding to snog her, is taking advantage?" Merlin approaches me, as his anger boils.

"No. I don't. She wasn't drunk when we decided to come here. We. I didn't force her. She's a grown woman, she can make her own decisions."

"She was drunk Arthur!" Merlin shouts.

"She kissed me..."

"What? So you didn't initiate it. She just randomly decided to kiss you?" Merlin's unconvinced.

"I kissed her first-"

"Exactly..." Merlin interrupts me. Again. He's really beginning to irritate me.

"- but she kissed me back. I wanted to stop it, but she wouldn't let me. She kissed me too. So, maybe you should also be having a go at her too." I say, as my blood boils.

"Oh yes. You're right Arthur. Maybe, I should give Guinevere's imaginary fiancee a call too, oh and maybe I should remind that she's expecting her first child. Oh wait, that's right..." Merlin pauses to laugh.

"... She isn't engaged. Oh, and wait. She isn't about to become a mother. So no. I think you're the one that needs this conversation. Not Gwen." Merlin continues with his never ending tirade of criticism. I don't say anything.

Gwen.

"What were you thinking?" Morgana says to me. We're home now, and I'm lying on the sofa trying to get some peace and quiet. I don't need Morgana going on about that stupid, drunken kiss.

"I really don't feel like talking right now..." I reply, before turning my back on her as I make myself comfortable on the sofa.

"Well tough, because I do." She pauses.

"Why did you kiss him?" I think for a moment. I don't know how to answer her question. I don't know why I kissed him. I just did. It just happened. Heat of the moment I guess. I don't even remember much of what happened.

"He kissed me..." I finally reply. Morgana rolls her eyes.

"So, you didn't kiss him back. I was just imagining that?"

"I don't know. Okay? I don't know why I kissed him Morgana. Are you happy now?" I finally reply, the frustration evident in my voice.

"I thought you weren't attracted to him..."

"When did I ever say that?"

"So, you are attracted to him?"

"I didn't say that." Morgana frowns, irritated at my replies.

"Gwen, do you like Arthur? Are you attracted to him?" I stare at her for a moment.

"I don't know." Morgana runs her hands over her face, she's annoyed.

Arthur.

"Do you even care about Vivian?" Oh, his tirade continues. Just when I thought I'd had the worst of it.

"Of course I care about her. I'm engaged to her, aren't I?"

"That means nothing. It means nothing to you anyway..." I stare daggers at Merlin.

"I care about Vivian. I wouldn't be with her otherwise." Merlin looks unconvinced at my comment.

"So, if you care about Vivian, and you actually care about her feelings. Why on earth are you kissing another woman?" Merlin asks. I'm silent for a moment. I can't explain my feelings for Guinevere, I don't even understand them myself. Why doesn't Merlin get it? Why is he complicating everything?

"Well?"

"I wanted to kiss Guinevere. That's why I kissed her, because I wanted to."

"Oh right. That completely justifies it. I'm sure Vivian will understand." Merlin says dryly.

"Are you quite done?"

"No Arthur. I'm just starting..."

I sigh heavily.

"Do you love Vivian?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her a lot?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Gwen?"

"I don't know."

"Well there you go. If you know you love Vivian, but aren't sure of your feelings towards Gwen, why is it so hard for you to move on from her? If you love Vivian, why risk losing her?" Merlin says. His apparent concern would be flattering, if it wasn't so irritating.

"It's different with Guinevere. It's weird. I know what I'm doing his wrong, but I can't help myself." Merlin frowns at me.

"Do you care about your unborn child?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I do!"

"Well, if you do. You're just going to have to let Gwen go. It won't end well Arthur..."

I stare at him. He does have a point.

Gwen.

"Are you attracted to Arthur? Yes or no?" Why won't Morgana drop this?

"I don't know."

"You know what? I'll answer it for you. You are, because otherwise you wouldn't have kissed him. Regardless of how drunk you claim you were." Morgana says bluntly.

"Okay. Maybe I am a little attracted to Arthur. He's different when he's around me-"

"What? He doesn't act like an irritating, arrogant jerk?" Morgana says interrupting me.

"No. He doesn't, he's nice."

"So that's why you kissed him? Because he was nice?" Morgana says, unimpressed.

"I kissed him, because he was nice and I was drunk and bored and feeling stupid. That's why I kissed him." I finally reply.

"Are you happy now?" And with that, I leave the sofa before walking into my room, slamming the door in the process.

Merlin.

"So, you'll forget Gwen?" I wish it were that simple. Merlin thinks it's easy to just forget her, to pretend like she means nothing to me. I don't know what she means to me, but I can't just forget her. Not after that kiss. She kissed me back. She clearly feels something to me. I don't know what there is between us, but there is something there and I can't let that go. Not until I'm sure that she doesn't feel the same way.

"I can't." Merlin grunts in frustration at my answer.

"Why not?"

"Because, I just can't."

"You're being an idiot, Arthur."

"Merlin, please..."

"No. I am sick to death of you acting so selfish all the time You should never have proposed to Vivian, you should never have gotten her pregnant, but you have, and you did, and you need to face the consequences of your actions. You can't go round kissing every woman that you take a liking to, especially not when you're engaged and expecting your first child. Your father was right. You can't commit to anything!" Merlin says, shouting, his anger building as his voice rises. I stare angrily at him. How dare he bring my father into this? He knows nothing about me and my father.

"Merlin, get out." I say, calmly, as I attempt to control my anger. I point to the door of the VIP room.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, get out Merlin."

"What do you mean, get out?"

"I don't want to listen to you any more. Go. Leave." Merlin's face drops at my words, as he begins approaching the door.

"Oh, and Merlin?" Merlin pauses at my voice. He turns round to face me.

"You're fired."

"I'll collect my stuff tomorrow from yours tomorrow."I continue. Merlin looks like he's about to say something, but decides against it, as he leaves the room. Leaving me alone.

Arthur.

I could really do with a cigarette right now.

I walk out of the club to see Merlin standing outside. Great. Just when I thought I was rid of him. I assume he was waiting for a Taxi. We came in my car, and seeing as we're not talking, he has no other mode of transport to get home. I slowly take out the cigarette, light it up, and take a long drag. Merlin's clearly irritated by my presence. We both say nothing.

"Why are you here?" Merlin finally lets out. I don't answer him. He sighs heavily.

"It's just... I'd like some alone time, and I'd also like to keep my lungs healthy..." He carries on, his voice filled with irritation.

"I know we're not talking or whatever, but I almost feel sorry for you. I can drive you home, if you want." I say, reluctantly, avoiding his gaze.

"No. It's fine. I'll take a taxi." Merlin says bluntly.

"Merlin, did you mean what you said about my father?" I say, turning to stare at him.

"No." He says, making my smile a little.

"... but I meant everything else. You are being selfish, and you're not even thinking about the possible consequences of your actions." Merlin continues. My smile fades. The silence continues after that.

"I don't love Vivian. I never did." Merlin doesn't react to my statement, much to my surprise.

"Did you hear me Merlin?" I persist.

"Why did you propose to her then?"

"Because I thought I loved her. I wanted to prove I could commit. You know? Prove my dad wrong. Prove everyone wrong. Prove you wrong. Prove myself wrong."

"You still can." Merlin pauses.

"You can still prove everyone wrong." I turn to face him, a look of confusion planted on my face.

"How?"

"By... not kissing Gwen again?"

"It's not that simple." I say softly.

"It never is."

"I just want to be sure that she doesn't feel the same way."

"And if she does? What will you do then? Call off the engagement, tell Vivian to terminate the pregnancy?" Merlin's being ridiculous.

"No. If Guinevere does feel the same way. I'll decide what to do about Vivian and I. I would never tell her to terminate the pregnancy. Ever. I just don't see the point in being with Vivian, if, well if I love someone else."

"So, you do love Guinevere?" I turn to face Merlin. Do I love Guinevere?

"I don't know, but I do know that the feelings I have for her... are so unexpected and... I don't know Merlin. I just really like being with her." I watch as Merlin smiles.

"I wish things were simpler Arthur. I really do. But right now, I think you should be worrying about how crazy the tabloids would go if they ever found about this." Tabloids? Why is Merlin talking about the tabloids?

"Tabloids?"

"I'm pretty sure there are CCTV cameras in that VIP room, if the manager or another member of staff sees incriminating evidence that Arthur Pendragon, the great Arsenal football player, is cheating on his fiancee with Guinevere Leodegrance, the semi-known TV presenter; I'm sure they won't hesitate to make some quick cash out of it. They'll sell the evidence to tabloids." My face drops. Oh my God. How could I have been so stupid? If Vivian sees me kissing Guinevere... if anyone sees me kissing Guinevere... The public will hate me even more. I can't deal with this.

"Oh God. How could I have been so stupid?"

"I don't know, Arthur. That's what I was trying to explain to you, until you sacked me." Merlin says, his voice filled with contempt.

"I'm sorry about that Merlin. I was just... angry" I say slowly.

"Is there any way we can stop the tabloids from hearing about this?"

"Nope." Merlin replies bluntly.

"You're just going to have to hope that the employees of Cameclub are really nice people." Merlin says, a half smile on his face.

I take the last drag of my cigarette, before running my hands over my face. When did it all become so... complicated?

"We should go home..." Merlin says slowly.

"Yeah, you're right. We can think about this later."


	8. Chapter 8

AN:  Hello everyone! I think I'm relatively on time with my update. I must confess, I don't think this chapter is really all that great, and I would classify as a bit of a filler, but it does introduce Uther Pendragon, and he will have a big part to play in the story. I haven't started writing Chapter 9, BUT I have it planned out, and hopefully I should be able to type it up by next week. If not, blame school. Thank you for continually reading. There are a few of you that really make me smile because your reviews are always so awesome. So keep reviewing as , it's what motivates me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I totally just dissed it. It is good, it's just not as dramatic as previous chapters. So yeah. Read/Review. Enjoy!

Chapter 8.

Merlin

"I've got the Sunday Paper." I walk into Arthur's room, holding the paper in my hand. Arthur's face quickly becomes alert.

"Is there anything in it about myself and Guinevere?" He says anxiously.

"Nope. Not yet anyway. They might just be waiting for the best offer. If nothing is published in a week then I'd say that you've probably got nothing to worry about." Arthur smiles wearily. He really doesn't want the tabloids reporting about his semi-drunken kiss with Gwen. As shocking as this sounds, I actually feel a little sorry for him. If word does get out, he will never live this down.

"My father called today." Arthur says slowly. This is bad news. Arthur knows this as well as I do.

"What did he want?"

"Well, he's heard about my engagement to Vivian." Arthur pauses.

"He's also heard about the pregnancy..."

"Oh. Is he okay with it?" I ask reluctantly.

"Well... he seemed fine on the phone, but he's asked to see me. I have to visit him in his London holiday home at 4:00pm." Arthur sighs heavily.

"Well, as long as he hasn't heard about Guinevere, I'm sure he'll be okay with you marrying Vivian, right?" Arthur looks unconvinced.

"He'll probably think I'm marrying her for the wrong reasons."

"Well... he's not wrong there, is he?" Arthur frowns at me.

"Yes, but he can't know that. I can't have him nagging me about this wedding. He's so... controlling."

Arthur doesn't have the best relationship with his father. Uther Pendragon is often regarded as one of the greatest footballers to ever walk the face of the earth, though he's also often regarded as 'the biggest prat on the planet'. He's just very... old fashioned.

"He does care about you Arthur." Arthur scoffs at my statement.

"No he doesn't. All he cares about is his image, he can't have me stepping out of line. Making stupid decisions. _"All you ever do is act like a teenage boy. I have a reputation to uphold, and I can't have you messing it up"_. He doesn't care about me at all." Arthur does a great impression of his father, it always makes me laugh. I smile at him.

"Look. I'm sure he'll be okay with the marriage. He always seemed to like Vivian..." I try to reassure Arthur. He smiles half heartedly, still unconvinced.

Morgana.

"I'm off to work!" I call out to Gwen as I stand outside her bedroom door. She's giving me the silent treatment. Typical.

Gwen.

Morgana's loud voice wakes me up. I turn over on my side, staring at my alarm clock. 11am. I turn back, my head facing the ceiling, as I begin thinking for a moment. I try to think about work, but that doesn't last very long,; I'm on holiday and there just isn't much to think about. I try to think about Lancelot, but our relationship is stuck on 'friendship' mode and there isn't anything new to think about that either. I try to think about anything and everything but my mind just won't let me. Arthur. I try to _stop_ thinking about Arthur, about the kiss, about his voice, his smile, his hair, his eyes... snap out of it Gwen. What is wrong with you? Where did this come from? When did you start being attracted to Arthur? When _did_the attraction start? I've always thought he was a bit handsome. Especially when he smiles, his eyes twinkle and his cute little teeth- stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Gwen, stop. He's engaged. He's expecting a baby. It was just one stupid kiss. One stupid, wonderful, great kiss. No. One stupid, drunken kiss. My train of thought is interrupted by a knock on the door.

It's probably Morgana. She always forgets her tripod.

Arthur.

The door opens in front of me to reveal Guinevere. She looks... tired.

"Arthur!" She's also looks shocked to see me. I smile nervously.

"Can I come in?" I say, staring at her. She's in her pyjamas consisting of a pair of pink shorts and a grey top that looks about two sizes too big. I can't help but smile.

"Yeah, sure." She lets me in, closing the door behind me as I make my way into her living room. She's got a nice place. Pretty trendy. I take a seat on the cream leather sofa, as I wait nervously for Guinevere to join me. Locking a door doesn't take that long, does it? I start playing with my fingers.

"So, what do you want?" Guinevere's voice startles me.

"Erm. I wanted to talk..."

"About what?" Her tone is cold.

"About the other night?" She's silent for a moment.

"What about it?"

"We kissed..." I say slowly.

"It didn't mean anything Arthur." Her voice is blunt and dry, but she's avoiding my gaze.

"I don't believe you."

"That's not really my problem. Now, if you've said all you wanted to say... I need to have a shower, can you leave please?" She gestures towards the living room door, still avoiding my gaze.

"Why can't you look at me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, why can't you look at me?" She stares at me briefly, before looking away.

"Maybe it's because you're perfectly dressed and I'm still in my pyjamas, smelling of last night's dinner." She says dryly. I smile at her.

"You look fine to me."

"Arthur, please just go."

I sigh heavily.

"Okay, I'll go. But, just tell me once more that the kiss didn't mean anything to you." Guinevere's silent for a moment. She's still avoiding my penetrative gaze.

"Just go, Arthur." I smile at her, before I make my way out.

Merlin.

Arthur walks into the living room.

"Where did you go? You just left without telling me. I wasn't sure if you'd be back before 4-" Arthur interrupts me.

"I went to see Guinevere." I frown.

"What did you say to her?"

"I think she feels something for me Merlin." Arthur says, beaming.

"That 'something' could be pure hatred."I reply sarcastically.

"No seriously, I think she likes me." His smile gets even bigger.

"What did she say exactly?" I ask.

"It's not what she said Merlin, it's what she didn't say."

"You've lost me."

"I asked her to tell me if the kiss meant nothing to her... and she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it." Great.

"Maybe... she just didn't want to hurt your feelings?"

"No, you should have seen her Merlin. She couldn't even look at me. She feels something for me, I know it."

"Don't get carried away Arthur. You have to meet your father in a couple of hours... and you're meeting him to discuss your wedding with Vivian, oh and the fact that you're about to become a father. I don't really think Guinevere's ambiguous feelings for you should be all you can think about right now." I bring Arthur back down to earth. His smile slowly fades.

"You're right." Arthur says, softly. I stand up and give him a reassuring nudge on his shoulder. He smiles half heartedly at me.

We watched rubbish TV for an hour after that, I say we, but Arthur just stared into space for the duration of it, probably thinking about Gwen. We made our to meet Uther shortly after, much to Arthur's despair.

Arthur.

"Here we are." I say to Merlin as we stand outside my father's London home. Merlin looks at me expectantly. I don't do anything.

"Well..." He says slowly.

"Well what?"

"Arthur, ring the bell." I reluctantly press my finger on the button, before waiting impatiently for the door to be opened. Merlin smiles reassuringly at me.

Merlin.

"Arthur! I see you've brought your friend Martin." Martin? Martin? He's known me for 8 years, and he still thinks my name is Martin?

Uther's opened the door and we're now in his office. It's very... red. Arthur is noticeably nervous, I didn't know his father's opinion bothered him so much.

"So, what is you wanted to see me about?" Arthur asks, reluctantly. Uther is now behind his rather large desk, and myself and Arthur are sat on the opposite end.

"Well, I wanted to see you about your marriage of course. Do you have a date planned?" Uther seems pleased about the prospect of Arthur getting married. He's always wanted Arthur to settle down.

"No, we haven't. Vivian's in Paris now, for a month, so we can't really plan anything." Arthur replies casually.

"Well... let me just tell you Arthur. I am really proud of you-"

"You are?" Arthur interrupts his father, prompting Uther to smile. Wow, their relationship has never been better. No seriously. This is about as good as it gets.

"I am. You're proving yourself to be the young man I've always hoped you'd be. You're finally committing to something, you're doing the Pendragon name proud." Uther continues. Arthur smiles.

"I'm glad you're happy father, I wasn't sure what your reaction would be."

"Of course I'm happy. You're finally growing up. Your mother would be proud." Arthur's face takes one of pleasant surprise. Uther never talks about Arthur's mother, so him making that statement must mean he really _is_ very proud of Arthur. Even I'm shocked.

"I take it Martin here is your best man." Uther continues, much to my annoyance.

"It's Merlin. My name is Merlin."

"Merlin, Martin. Same difference." Arthur laughs at his father's terrible joke. I stare daggers at him.

"I haven't asked Merlin yet, but I guess it goes without saying." If I didn't know any better, I'd start to believe that Arthur was actually in love with Vivian and was seriously looking forward to this wedding. But, I do know better, Arthur doesn't love Vivian, he's too busy trying to get Gwen to fall in love with him. I really wish he'd stop hamming up the_'happy groom to be'_ act in front of his father. We all know this whole predicament can't end well.

"I think the wedding should take place some time in September." Uther says, still smiling.

"September? But that's only two months away." Arthur replies, a little too defensively. Uther frowns a little.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll get you the best wedding planner money can buy. Vivian will be back in a month, so she'll have a month to inform her friends and family, and that's more than enough time for her to find a dress." Uther continues, Arthur's face takes one of false excitement.

"Father, there's no rush, really. I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Oh, it's no bother, really. And anyway, you're about to become a father, and I a grandfather. It wouldn't be proper for the child to be born out of wedlock. September is a good date." Uther isn't backing down.

"But... it always rains in September!" I say, trying to convince Uther against the wedding date. Arthur doesn't seem too impressed by outburst.

"That's no problem. We can have the wedding abroad. Somewhere with a very hot climate all year round." Uther fires back. Both Arthur and I force ourselves to look pleased.

"Anything else?" Uther asks.

"No... September it is then!"Arthur replies, still faking a smile.

"Good. Good. I'll try and give that wedding planner a call. They should give you visit in about a week to start discussing certain details, okay?"

"Great. I can't wait to meet them." Arthur continues the false pretence.

"Splendid. Now, if there isn't anything else left to discuss, you may leave." Uther says, half smiling, as he points to the door. Arthur and I leave our seats before leaving his office.

"Well, that was fun." Arthur says to me, before starting his car.

Morgana.

"Honey! I'm home." I call out into our apartment, as I lock the door behind me.

"Gwen?" I call out again. No reply.

"Gwe-en?" I peer into the living room finding it empty. She's probably still locked up in her room. I lean my shoulder against the door, before knocking on it.

"Gwen?"

"What?" Her grumbled voice replied.

"Oh good, you're alive. I need you to help me pick out an outfit for my date tonight." I reply softly, my shoulder still resting on her door, as I await her reply.

"Pick it out yourself, I'm not feeling well." Gwen replies.

"Look, I don't really care about you and Arthur, and your love life, and your feelings. I mean, I do, but if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I'm just sick of you giving me the cold shoulder." I say softly. I step away from the door, as I hear Gwen's footsteps approaching it. She opens it slowly, a small smile on her face.

"Good. Because I've decided meeting Arthur Pendragon was possibly the worst thing that could have happened to me this year." Gwen says, as she lets me into her room, before taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Really?"

"Yep. He's so... complicated." I take a seat down next to her.

"Yeah, engaged men do tend to be complicated." I reply jokingly.

"You know what I mean..."

"No really, I don't. Explain." I say, turning to face Gwen.

"It's Arthur Pendragon. The football brat, the boy who thinks he can everything he wants. The son of, legendary footballer, Uther Pendragon, the arsenal hero, the blonde sex god-"

"Is this going anywhere?" I interrupt bluntly. Gwen sighs.

"What I mean is... he's nothing like I expected. He's kind, funny and well... he's just a normal man."

"Sorry, am I meant to be impressed?"

"Morgana, I don't expect you to understand. Arthur is just nothing like I expected, and it annoys me. It's really thrown me off guard."

"How do you mean?" Gwen turns to face me.

"What I mean is, it would be a lot easier if he was Arthur Pendragon, the arrogant footballer jerk, but he's not. He's... well, he's just Arthur."

"Gwen."

"Yes?"

"Now, don't eat my head for asking you this but, are you... well, are you falling for Arthur?"

"No. I'm not." I'm unconvinced.

"Really?"

"I thought I was this morning, but I've realised I'm not. I was just pleasantly surprised at how nice Arthur is." Gwen says assertively. I smile half heartedly at her.

"I believe you." Gwen smiles back at me.

"Good, now let's get your outfit sorted!" Gwen says, leaving the bed and approaching her closet.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:Hello readers! Here's chapter 9. I hope you like it. A LOT happens in it. In fact, I was starting to think maybe too much happens in it. Then I wrote chapter 10 _(Yep. it's already written.)_, and realised that a WHOLE lot more happens in Chapter 10. Some of it is a little controversial because it doesn't portray some of the characters in the best light, but I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible and in order to do that, the characters need to have flaws. It's nothing too bad, well, it depends on how moralistic you are. Anyway, here's chapter 9. Please, please, if you read it, do review it. Opinions are a beautiful thing to have, and we should always share beautiful things. I'm totally rambling, and delaying you from the chapter. Sorry. Enjoy.

Merlin.

"Get the door Merlin." Arthur says to me, he's still engrossed in the wedding magazine his father sent him this morning. I leave my chair, sighing heavily, before approaching the door. We rarely ever get visitors, and when we do, we always get told they'd be arriving beforehand. I slowly turn the door knob and is shocked to see Guinevere in front of me, she barges past, a newspaper in her hand as she walks briskly through the doorway and into the living room. I close the door quickly, before following on after her.

"What is this?" Gwen screams at Arthur, she's thrown the newspaper at the now dazed Arthur, who can't seem to decide whether or not he is happy to see Guinevere.

"What is what? What are you doing here?" Arthur replies, a look of confusion planted on his face.

"Read it. Go on, read it." Gwen's voice is still filled with anger as she frowns at Arthur. I watch as Arthur slowly picks up the paper, unrolls it, and begins to analyse the front page. His confused smile quickly turns into a grim frown.

"Arthur Pendragon in cheating scandal shocker." He reads the headline out slowly. My eyes widen. Oh my God.

"Yes, that's right. Arthur Pendragon in cheating scandal shocker." Gwen repeats, her agitation evident.

"W-when did you see this?" Arthur manages to let out.

"I went to my local store, to you know... get milk and grab today's paper, like I do almost everyday. I wasn't expecting to be the main story." Gwen replies, sarcastically.

"So this is nationwide?" Arthur replies, his voice grim.

"Yes. Yes it is, and I have already received about 50 hate texts from angry Vivian fans, how these people got my number, I don't know."

"Look Guinevere, I promise I'll sort this out. Okay? I'll set things straight." Arthur says, attempting to reassure Gwen. I stand there, still in shock at the whole scenario. I knew this was a possibility, but I almost thought we'd gotten away with it.

"How do you plan on setting this straight?" Gwen says to Arthur, her tone filled with doubt.

Arthur's silent.

"Do you plan on telling everyone that the girl you were kissing in the picture wasn't really Guinevere Leodegrance, home wrecker of the year, and was actually in fact a very convincing look alike?" Arthur frowns at her.

"Look, don't patronise me."

"Well, excuse me for being angry. My personal life is all over the papers. Unlike you, it's not something I'm used to."

"Listen Guinevere, I know it would be a lot easier for you to pin the blame completely on me. But you're not a child. You have a mind of you're own, you're a grown woman. I didn't drug you, I didn't spike your drink. You kissed me that night, and yes, I should have known better than to take advantage of you like that, but you were dropping hints-" Arthur's interrupted by Guinevere.

"Hints? What hints?"

"Oh, don't play over-play the innocent act."

"I don't remember dropping any hints."

"Oh right, so that's why you suggested we go to the VIP room?" I'm not really enjoying being in the middle of this slightly over-dramatic domestic.

"Look Arthur, I was just being friendly. Suggesting we go to the VIP room doesn't mean I want your tongue in my mouth." Gwen replies dryly.

"No, of course not. That's why when we actually arrived at the VIP room, you couldn't stop putting your tongue in my mouth." Arthur snaps back.

"You put your tongue in my mouth first."

"Yes, then I pulled it out, but you pushed it back in."

"Really guys?" I say interrupting the pointless argument. They both turn to stare at me.

"Does it really matter whose tongue was in whose mouth? The point is, the whole world knows about your tongues and mouths' little meeting. If the whole world knows Arthur, that includes your father and it probably also includes your fiancee. Now can you please stop arguing about who put whose tongue where, and who put it there first, because we have much bigger fish to fry." My speech leaves the pair feeling stupid, as both Arthur and Gwen realise how childish they've been acting.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot about Vivian." Arthur say, exasperatedly.

"Yeah, you have a knack for doing that." I reply dryly. Arthur stares daggers at me.

"Look Mr. Easy Life, I don't expect you to have any real sympathy for me, but can you please stop with the smarmy comments?" Arthur's irritated.

"My life would be easy, if I didn't have you for a best friend." Oops. Another smarmy comment.

"Oh, yes. Your life is so hard, Mr. Steady Job, loving mum, dating hot model-"

"You think Morgana's hot?" I interrupt, catching Arthur off guard. Gwen attempts to hide her interest.

"Well, yes?"

"You do?" Gwen asks Arthur, without thinking.

"What? I'm not allowed to find your best friend attractive?" Arthur says to Gwen.

"I didn't say that." Gwen replies.

"You didn't have to."

"Seriously guys. You're doing it again." I shout at the both of them. Must I always be the voice of reason?

"What are we going to do?" Gwen says softly, she turns to stare at me. I turn to stare at Arthur.

"I have no idea, but we need to get our story straight, and plan our statements. My father will probably give me a call soon, and I need some kind of cover story."

"Cover story?" Gwen interrupts Arthur.

"Yes, well I can't have my father thinking what we have is something serious." Arthur replies without thinking. Guinevere's face takes one of confusion.

"It isn't serious." She replies bluntly.

"I never said it was."

"So, why did you call it a cover story. What happened that night was just a stupid, drunken kiss. It _was_ nothing serious, Arthur." I watch as Arthur tries to hide his disappointment.

"Of course, I'm in love with Vivian." He snaps back.

"Good." Gwen says, bluntly. Arthur looks away from her.

"As I was saying, we need to maintain that it was just a stupid, drunken kiss, which it was, but you know how the media is. They'll try to put a sensational spin on this, but if we maintain our story, and keep our distance for a while. This whole fiasco will die down." Arthur says confidently. Gwen looks slightly unconvinced.

"What about Vivian?" I ask.

"What about her?"

"Well, Arthur, she's not going to be happy about this." I say reluctantly.

"I know, I'll talk to her. She'll be fine." Arthur seems confident about this. He's right though, Vivian is easily swayed by Arthur. It's almost pitiful.

"Does your friend, Morgana, know about this?" Arthur tuns to ask Gwen.

"Well, of course. She was the first person I showed the paper to."

"Oh. Great." Arthur replies sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I reply, defensively.

"I know you like her and everything Merlin, but... I don't think she's my biggest fan. She'll probably try to make me the bad guy in all this. Keep her away from the media." Arthur replies bluntly.

"Morgana wouldn't do that." Gwen says softly.

"Oh, I'm sure." Arthur's tone is still sarcastic.

Our heads all turn to the hallway, as the doorbell goes off.

"Who do you think that is?" Arthur says, slowly. Both Gwen and I shrug our shoulders.

"Merlin? Arthur! Open the door, I know you're in there!" The voice behind the door screams.

It's Vivian.

Arthur.

Shit. Crap. Shit. Vivian's here. Vivian's here. Why the hell is Vivian here? A look of horror is planted on all our faces.

"I'll go get the door." I say, breaking the silence.

"You're not being serious, are you?" Gwen replies.

"What? She's my fiancee, I can't not answer the door." I reply bluntly. I begin making my way out of the living room.

"Arthur, she can't see Gwen here. She'll jump to conclusions." Merlin says, trying to stop me.

"I know. I know." I'm interrupted by Vivian's vigorous knocks on the door. "I'll stall her. Just be quiet, okay? She won't come in here." Merlin and Gwen stare at each other, worried looks plaguing their faces. I nod my head reassuringly before I leave to open the door.

"Vivian!" I say, faking pleasant surprise, as I open the door to see a rather angry Vivian in front me. She barges past and almost makes it to the living room, but I manage to grab her hand just before she reaches the door.

"Let go of me Arthur." She says, coldly.

"I can't. I want to talk." I say quickly without thinking.

"Oh, so you know I know then."

"Yes, Vivian, look-"

"Where's your pig-headed friend, Merlin?" Vivian interrupts me.

"He's, erm, he's..." Something falls in the living room, catching Vivian's attention. I frown, irritatedly. I asked them to keep quiet, and they couldn't even manage to do that.

"He's in there, isn't he?" Vivian walks into the living room before I can stop her. She's faced with a nervous looking Gwen and Merlin.

Merlin.

"You bitch!" Vivian lunges at Guinevere. Arthur tries to pull her away, but Vivian is having none of it, as she begins pulling at Gwen's hair.

"Don't just stand there Merlin, help me." Arthur screams at me. I join him in pulling Vivian off Gwen, we eventually manage to get her off. Arthur grabs her by the hand, before pushing her into his bedroom. He locks the door before she can leave again.

It's just myself and Gwen in the living room now, and I can see she's noticeably shaken. I stare at her, unsure of what to say.

Arthur.

Vivian is sitting on the bed, as I stand at the corner of the room, waiting for her to say something. She's quietly weeping. I sigh heavily.

"Why Arthur?" She finally says, her voice broken, tears begin to overcome her. I avoid her gaze, racked with guilt.

"I... didn't plan it."

"Am I not good enough for you?" She asks, the tears still rolling down her soft cheeks.

"You're more than enough for me." I say, truly meaning each word.

"Then why?" The tears in her eyes continue to build.

"I... don't know. It just happened." Vivian nods her head.

"The golden excuse. _"It just happened."_ You're not the first man to tell me that." She struggles to compose herself.

"Look, Vivian-"

"Do you love me, Arthur?" Vivian's eyes meet mine. I stare at her, unsure of how to answer. What do I say? What do I tell her? _I love you, but not in the way you love me. Not in the way a fiancee should love his wife-to-be._ That won't go down to well.

"Yes." I reply.

"Do you really love me, Arthur, really?" I approach her, before taking a seat next to her on the bed. I face the mirror in front me, a glum look planted on my face.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I reply, still staring at the mirror. Vivian's silent.

Merlin.

"Are you okay?" I say, taking a few steps closer to Gwen.

"I-I-I'm fine." Gwen says, her voice shaky, as she begins fixing her hair with her hand frantically.

"I don't know what came over Vivian, she shouldn't have reacted like that." I say, the reluctance evident in my voice.

"She had every right to react like that." Gwen pauses. "I kissed her fiancee. I kissed him, Merlin. Arthur's right. I can't blame this all on him. I'm just as wrong as he is. I can't believe I was so stupid." I stare at her.

"Look, what's done is done. At least you're sorry, and you've both agreed the kiss meant nothing. You just both need to move on from this."

"Everyone's going to hate me." Gwen says softly.

"I don't hate you. You made a mistake, you're human." I say, prompting Gwen to smile at me. I smile back.

"Do you think Vivian will still go on with the marriage?"

"Who knows? Arthur does have a pretty big hold on her."

"If you get a chance, tell Vivian I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt her, or to come between her and Arthur. I feel terrible." I smile at Gwen. She's not a bad person at all.

"I'll tell her, she just needs to calm down." Gwen picks up her handbag.

"Well, I better get going. Morgana will be wondering where I am. I also need to get my statement sorted, don't I?" Gwen says, as she puts on her handbag, before making her way out.

"Wait, Gwen, before you go. Can I ask you something?" I let out, before thinking.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Do you have any feelings for Arthur?" Gwen smiles.

"No." She replies.

"No, really. I won't tell him, I promise. You can be honest with me." I persist. She's reluctant to answer me.

"I don't know what I feel for Arthur. I just know that I don't want to come between him and Vivian." Gwen finally replies. I think for a moment, as Gwen begins leaving.

"Arthur loves you." I let out without thinking. Gwen stops in her tracks.

Arthur.

"You don't have to love me now, you can grow to love me. You just need to want our child." I turn to stare at Vivian, as she grabs my hand and places it on her stomach.

"Can you feel that?" She says to me, as the baby begins to kick. I smile at her, tears of joy welling up in my eyes.

"That's mine?" I whisper softly.

"It's _ours._" Vivian says, smiling at me. I rest my head on hers, as I continue rubbing her stomach. She leans in, planting a kiss on my lips. I pull back for a moment, but slowly lean my head back in to return the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Wow. Chapter 9 got a lot of reviews, I'm very glad. Though, I'm somewhat worried that I may have over-hyped Chapter 10 and it will not meet your expectations. I hope it does, though, reading it back, it's not as eventful as the previous chapter. I'm currently writing Chapter 11. Oh, and how AWESOME was Merlin last Saturday? But yeah. Here's Chapter 10. Enjoy and feedback.

Chapter 10.

Gwen.

"Sorry, what?"

"Arthur... loves you." Merlin replies slowly. I turn around to face him, stopping in my tracks.

"What do you mean Arthur loves me? He just said he loved Vivian. He's marrying Vivian-"

"He doesn't love Vivian. It's you he loves." Merlin interrupts me. I laugh at him. What is he talking about? Arthur... loves me? It's ridiculous.

"I know you think I'm making this up, but I'm not. He loves you, he really loves you. He doesn't know it yet. Heck, it took me a while to finally realise it, but he does. When he talks about you, his face beams, I've never seen him like that. About anyone." Merlin continues, leaving me stunned.

"I know this seems like a stupid time to tell you this, but I think Arthur is marrying Vivian for the wrong reasons." I don't reply. Unable to get my head around this new revelation. Arthur loves me.

"Arthur loves me?" I finally let out.

"Yes. Look, I know you probably don't feel the same way, and it's probably quite a big thing to hear-"

"I can't hear this." I say, interrupting Merlin, as I begin making my way out again.

"No, please, wait. Hear me out." Merlin grabs my hand, stopping me.

"What else do you want to tell me?"

"You have to stop Arthur from marrying Vivian."

"Sorry, you want me to do what?" I reply, a look of confusion on my face.

"He doesn't love her." Merlin replies bluntly.

"This has nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you. If Arthur hadn't met you, he'd probably still be deluded enough to think he loves Vivian. Even I would still believe that he loved Vivian, but he doesn't. He's marrying her because he feels obligated to. Because he feels he has something to prove to his fath-"

Merlin is interrupted by the bedroom door opening behind him. Arthur walks out, hand in hand with Vivian.

"You're still here?" Arthur says to me, prompting Merlin to cut his sentence off short. I share a look with Merlin before staring back at Arthur. I scan him from head to toe, noticing his slightly teary eyes and his hands locked with Vivian. A hint of jealousy begins to take over me.

"Yes, I was just leaving." I manage to reply, the words barely able to leave my mouth.

"Good." Vivian says coldly, as she stares at me, a look of pure contempt engraved on her face. Arthur squeezes her hand reassuringly.

I stare apologetically at Vivian before turning around, and leaving the apartment.

Merlin.

"That was rude." I say to Arthur, as I completely ignore Vivian.

"No, it wasn't. She'd overstayed her welcome." Arthur replies coldly. I stare in disbelief at him.

"I'm just gonna take a shower." Vivian says to Arthur, lifting her head up to kiss him. They pull apart, smiling at each other, as Vivian makes her way into the bathroom. I vomit a little in my mouth.

"You're unbelievable." I say to Arthur. He ignores me, and walks into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa. He picks up the wedding magazine, and begins reading.

"So, you're just going to carry on the pretense? Forget Gwen never happened?" I continue.

"Sorry Merlin, am I missing something. Isn't this what you've been begging me to do from the moment Gwen and I met?" Arthur replies, his voice still cold.

"I didn't know then..."

"Know what?"

"That you loved Gwen." Arthur laughs at my comment.

"I don't love Gwen." He replies bluntly. His gaze still on the magazine.

"I don't believe you."

"Not my problem."

"What did Vivian say to you? Did she threaten with you something?" I ask.

"Oh please, Merlin. I am capable of making my own decisions. I love Vivian. I am marrying Vivian. Gwen? Gwen was a mistake. A big mistake. She made me act like a selfish, inconsiderate, pathetic and childish human being." He replies, the contempt in his voice growing.

"You love her. Admit it."

"I don't love her. I love Vivian, and I love my child. I don't love Gwen. I never loved Gwen. I will never love Gwen."

"I think she might love you too." Arthur doesn't reply to my comment.

"Did you hear me?" I persist.

"Gwen doesn't love me, and I don't love her."

"Why are you being like this?" I scream, irritated.

"Being like what? Being rational? Sane? Being a nice fiancee? Would you rather I acted like a complete jerk?" Arthur drops the magazine angrily, turning to face me.

"I'd rather you were completely honest with yourself." I reply softly.

"I can't do that, I can't disappoint everyone. My feelings, whatever they are, for Gwen will die. They're dying all ready. I won't let my child be born into a broken home, not having the full support of its parents. It's not fair on it. I have to put my child first." Arthur says confidently. I stare at him, almost proud.

"You're going to be a great father. That won't change if you don't marry Vivian. You can't pretend to be happy your whole life."

"I won't be pretending, Merlin. I _will_be happy. I'll have my child, and I'll have my wife, I'll play football, and I'll provide for my family. I will not drag Gwen into this any further. She can be with Lancelot, he's not complicated and he can make her happy. I can't do that."

"You really believe you can't make her happy? Really." Arthur looks away.

"No. I can't. I'm not enough for her. I'm not good enough for her. I'm going to be a father, she doesn't deserve baggage. She won't want baggage. I don't _want_her having to deal with my baggage. It's all too complicated." Arthur stares solemnly into space for a moment, sadness in his eyes. He turns to stare at me.

"You're right, Merlin." Arthur pauses. "I do love Guinevere, and it scares me a little."

Gwen.

"The hate for you has died down a bit." Morgana says to me, as she walks into my room, biting into a bit of toast. I'm laying on my bed, my head buried into my pillow.

It's been 4 weeks since the 'Arthur/Gwen cheating scandal' was exposed, both Arthur and I released our statement, denying it being one of those long winded affairs that the media seems to love, and everyone is finally beginning to forget about it. Thank God.

I haven't spoken to Arthur since the incident with Vivian. I haven't even thought properly about what Merlin told me. I've been trying to forget it by spending some time with Lancelot. We've gotten closer over the past month, he was lovely about the whole Arthur thing. He didn't judge me, but he didn't take advantage of me either. He's been wonderful. Yesterday, we decided to take our relationship one step further, and yep, you guessed it, we're finally together. Finally. It feels... right.

"I've got an invite." Morgana says, now standing right at the edge of my bed. I turn my body round, my head now facing the ceiling.

"Invite to what?"

"Arthur and Vivian's wedding." Morgana replies casually.

"Oh." I say, unsure of how else to answer.

"I won't go if you don't want me to." Morgana says, trying to make me feel better.

"No. No. Go, you should go. I'm sure Merlin wants you there." Oh, and I forgot to mention. Morgana and Merlin are officially together. Who didn't see that one coming?

"Are you sure, because I have a plus one, and well... there's no point in my plus one being Merlin because he's already invited. So I was th-"

"No." I interrupt Morgana before she can finish her sentence. There is no way I am going to that wedding. "Vivian would probably attack me with the cake if she saw me there."

"Oh please, she won't care, she'll be too busy playing the doting bride to her retarded groom." Oh, and yes, Morgana still hates Arthur.

"Still. I'd rather not. I won't be able to bring Lancelot, and well, there just really isn't a real need for me to be there."

"Look. Don't give me an answer now. Think about it. This is supposed to be the wedding of the year, it probably has like 10 magazine deals. C'mon. I need someone to slag it off with." Morgana says, a wicked smile on her face. I sigh heavily.

"Fine. Fine. I'll think about it." I say reluctantly.

"Good! Now, I'm off to work. Get a shower or something, you stink of last night's alcohol." Morgana leaves my room after that, I turn over again, burying my head back in the pillow.

Merlin.

"You're not supposed to see the dress." I say to Arthur. We're in Vivian's room, standing in front of the bagged wedding dress. Arthur's hand hovers over the zip.

"I've never been all that traditional, have I Merlin?" He says, smiling at me.

"Arthur, come on. It's not right. Vivian has been making a big deal about you not seeing that dress until the wedding day. The wedding's in a couple of weeks, just have patience." Arthur frowns, removing his hand slowly away from the zip.

"2 weeks. 2 weeks and I'll be married." He says, half smiling.

"Yep. Just 2 weeks. You know, it's not too late to change your mind." I reply, only half joking.

"I might be in too deep now." Arthur laughs.

"I'm being serious, Arthur." His face quickly turns serious.

"Don't bring her up again."

"Bring who up?" I play the innocent.

"Guinevere. You want me to talk about her, don't you? Tell you how I think about her all the time, wonder what she's doing, wonder if she's thinking of me too, wonder if she's happy for me, wonder if she's happy herself, wonder if she's even just a little jealous of my marriage to Vivian. Is that what you want?" I stare, at the now noticeably distressed Arthur.

"Arthur, you should talk to her."

"And say what? Tell her that I'm finding it impossible to forget her, and hope that she'll agree to a quickie to help ease the pain? " He replies dryly.

"Maybe not the quickie part, but you should hear what she has to say."

"And what about Vivian? Do I risk putting her through that pain again?"

"You're not going to cheat on her, Arthur. You're just going to talk to Gwen. It'll help you move on."

Arthur stares at me as a smile slowly builds up on his face. He leaves the room, grabs his jacket and walks out, a purposeful spring in his step.

Arthur.

The door opens to reveal Guinevere in front of me. I'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was. I don't think, I don't use reason. I just act. Act on my feelings. I want her to know how much I care. I know it's wrong. I know it's so wrong, but I don't care. I never care when I'm with her. I just want her, I want her in my arms, with me, near me, touching me, I want her to be mine. I want to be hers. I wish it was easy. It's never easy. I stare at her, step in, close the door behind me. I watch her stunned face analyse my slightly frozen body. My eyes fixated on her face, her lips... and I kiss her. I grab her hand, pull her close, and I kiss her. I kiss her with all the strength I have inside of me. Her tense body softens, as my kiss deepens. She kisses me back, her hand rested on my chest as she pushes me against the door. I continue kissing her. I forget Vivian, forget Merlin, forget Father. Forget everyone. It's just me... and Guinevere. Me and her. Her and me. Together. One. Us.

I guess you could say one thing lead to another.

Merlin.

"Where's Arthur?" Vivian and I have been sitting in the living room for the past two hours, attempting to make small talk. It's always been like this. Whenever we're left alone, we realise just how little we have in common and are therefore incapable of keeping conversation. I'm still struggling to figure out why both Arthur and Vivian are still living in my apartment. It's becoming a nuisance.

"I don't know." I reply, lying.

"He's been gone a while. He's meant to be having dinner with me tonight, do you think he's forgotten?" Vivian continues.

"Believe it or not, Vivian. Arthur and I don't share a brain, so I don't actually have any idea what he's thinking at this very moment. Maybe you should text him. I mean, you do have his number right?" Vivian scowls at my cold answer.

"Don't you think I've done that already? He's not replying. I'm worried."

"I'm sure he's probably planning a romantic surprise for you or something. Have patience." Vivian stares at me, unconvinced. She picks up her phone, proceeding to call Arthur. I'm guessing for the 25th time.

Arthur.

Guinevere and I are in bed together. I turn to stare at her, as her head rests on my chest, her wild curls tickling my skin. I sigh, smiling, as I begin caressing her face with my finger. She grumbles, half asleep. I shift my body, making her more comfortable, my hands now round her bare waist. My phone vibrates on the bedside table. It's Vivian. I pick up the phone, racked with guilt.

Ignore.

I clutch the phone in my hand and begin thinking about what we've just done, but my thoughts are cut short as Guinevere fully awakens, frantic. Her eyes widen as she stares at me, clutching the duvet in a frenzied attempt to cover her body.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." Her voice is shaky, as she realises what we've done.

"Guinevere, Guinevere. Calm down. It's okay." I place my hand on her shoulder, but she quickly shrugs it off.

"Oh my God." She continues.

"Gwen." I move my hand closer again.

"Get off me. Get away from me!" She jumps off the bed, the duvet still wrapped around her body. I grab my trousers and pull them on quickly.

"Gwen. Calm down." I say again.

"Calm? How can I be calm? We-We just... Oh my God. How could I have been so idiotic?" Her hand is now over her mouth, as she stares at me, ashamed.

"Guinevere." She drops her hand, her eye fixated on me. I approach her, placing my hands around her waist, pulling her closer to me, as I rub my nose against hers. Her warm breath hits my face, as I begin kissing her neck. Our moment is interrupted by the phone vibrating again. Guinevere quickly pulls away from me.

"You should get that."

"It can wait."

"What if it's important."

"You're the only important thing."

"Arthur, you're being stupid."

"Even so, I'm happy being stupid."

Guinevere stops, her eyes still fixed on the vibrating phone.

"Leave it." I whisper. Gwen swallows nervously.

"Just leave it. We may never get a chance to do this again." I say, as I continue kissing her neck. Guinevere turns to face me, her eyes penetrating mine. She's about to say something, but I stop her with a kiss, as we fall back on the bed, the phone still vibrating.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hello readers! Chapter 10 caused a bigger stir than I was expecting. I make no apologies for it, but I do realise that not everyone is going to agree with decisions I make in terms of characters, and hey, not everyone has to like my story. That's understandable. I hope I didn't cause any serious offence, I did warn that chapter 10 would be quite controversial beforehand. Anyway, here's chapter 11! I think it's pretty poignant, and I enjoyed typing it, so I hope you do too. I'm currently writing chapter 13! I'm not sure how many chapters are left... but I'm thinking it will have overall, no more than 20 chapters.

Thank you for reviewing, and for adding me to your Story Alerts/Favorite Authors, I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter, and that it isn't too offensive! :D Feedback, is still always appreciated. Positive and/or negative!

Arthur.

Epiphany. I had an epiphany, a sudden realisation of a great truth. I am selfish and inconsiderate, and all I care about is self-preservation.

All I ever do is prove my father right, I stole his wife, the least I could do is be a good son, I can't even do that. I can never please him, I can never be enough for him.

I shouldn't have slept with Guinevere.

I shift my body up, my back now against the wall as I turn my head to stare at the sleeping Guinevere next to me. She deserves so much more. I sigh heavily, solemnly, as I lean in, kissing her softly on the head, taking in her scent. Pulling myself together, I grab my clothes and begin pulling them on. After doing so, I glance at my phone checking the time. 10:00am. Vivian will probably be wondering where I've been.

Rummaging through my trousers, I find a crumpled up shopping receipt and a pen. I begin writing a note on it.

"You're awake." Guinevere's grumble startles me. I drop my pen, turning around to see her. I was hoping she'd stay asleep.

"Yeah..." I reply softly, standing up about to leave.

"You're going?"

"Erm... yes." I say, turning away from her, unable to look her in the eyes.

"What? That's it? You're just going to make love to me and go?" Guinevere's voice is beginning to grow angry. My back is still to her.

"This... erm, this shouldn't have happened." My voice cracks while speaking, my emotions taking over me.

"Arthur, don't do this." She sounds upset. I still can't look at her.

"It was just sex. That's all it was."

I don't know why I said that. I just did. I want her to hate me, it'll make this easier. If she hates me, we can forget each other, forget we ever met.

"You don't mean that. That's now what you said last night." A tear rolls down her cheek, as I finally turn to stare at her. Her sadness eating away at me.

"It's called foreplay." I say coldly, watching as each word I utter breaks her heart slowly.

"That's what this whole thing was about? You just wanted sex. God, I've been so stupid. I thought you were different." Gwen whispers angrily, her hands tightly clutching the duvet.

"I'm not different. You thought wrong. I'm exactly what the media says I am. You were silly to think otherwise." I stare solemnly at her, my voice blunt and dry.

"You should go. You should leave. I don't want you here. Get out." Gwen says, her tears growing. I want to hold her so desperately, tell her that I'm sorry. Tell her that I don't mean any of it, but I can't. I can't do that. It's easier this way, she can move on from me, and I can move on from her. We can forget each other.

Merlin.

Uther arrived about 3 hours ago, and he's been sitting down in my living room impatiently since his arrival. He came with news about Arthur and Vivian's wedding and was less than impressed to find that Arthur was MIA. As you can imagine, this whole situation is very awkward for me. I have both Vivian, who can't seem to stop blubbering on about how worried she is about Arthur, and Uther, who won't shut up about the big news he has, in the same room as me. It's enough to make anyone insane.

Arthur finally walks into the living room, looking a little worse for wear, at 11:15am.

"Where have you been?" Vivian screams, as she leaps from the sofa, hugging Arthur. He slowly places his arm round her, as he stares at his father, a forced smile on his face.

"I was training." Arthur says softly, pulling away from her, as he grabs a seat next to me.

"Training? Didn't the doctor specifically tell you not to do any training for a year?" Uther cuts in.

"It wasn't strenuous." Arthur replies playing with his fingers. He doesn't seem like himself.

"Where did you spend the night?" Vivian followed on after Arthur, squeezing into the space next to him on the sofa, she locks her fingers into his. I roll my eyes.

"At Gwaine's."

"Gwaine?" Vivian asks quickly.

"Yeah, Gwaine. What's wrong with Gwaine?" Arthur asks, a frown on his face.

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm just glad you're all right, me and the little one here..." Vivian pauses to pat her stomach. "... were worried sick last night."

"I'm sorry, my phone was switched off." Arthur pauses, swallowing a little. "How many months are you?" He continues, somewhat dazed.

"You don't know how many months pregnant she is?" Uther cuts in again, frowning. Come to think of it, even I don't know how many months pregnant she is. You'd think she'd have mentioned it by now.

"It never crossed my mind to ask." Arthur replies.

"Have you even had been to an ultrasound?" Uther persists.

"No." I stare at Arthur. There's something wrong with him, I can tell. His short answer leaves a disappointed look on Uther's face. Vivian attempts to kill the tension.

"21 weeks. I'm about 5 months pregnant, love." She replies, rubbing his fingers. Arthur smiles softly.

I stare at the both of them, worried about Arthur.

"You said you had big news?" I say to Uther. I want him to announce his over-hyped news already so I can have some alone time with Arthur, find out what's wrong with him.

"Oh yes! I've been able to book that venue in Hawaii!" Uther says, beaming. Vivian squeals with excitement as Arthur continues his 'happy father/groom' act, though he's a lot less convincing today.

"That's wonderful!" Vivian says, a huge smile planted on her face. "Isn't it wonderful, Arthur?" Arthur nods half-heartedly, his mind clearly elsewhere.

"Oh, and I've managed to book that horse and carriage you wanted. It's waiting at my stables, I wanted to take both you and Arthur to see it." Uther continues.

"I can't see it today, I'm really tired and need rest." Arthur quickly interjects. Vivian's face falls.

"Father, you can still take Vivian to see it. She can tell me all about it when she returns." Arthur continues.

"If you insist, are you sure you can't come?"

"Positive, I might have overdone it last night. You still go on without me, I'm sure it's lovely." Arthur says, as he stands up to greet his father goodbye before he leaves the living room, entering his room.

I stare awkwardly at both Vivian and Uther, as they begin getting ready to leave. I see them out of the apartment, my attention now fully focused on Arthur.

Morgana.

"We're out of ice-cream," was the first thing Guinevere said today._We're out of ice-cream_. She's in a mood, and I don't know why. She's spent the morning watching terrible RomComs while eating about 3 tubs of Haagen Das. I don't know what happened the night before. I had a night shoot and thought it would be easier to stay near location. Whatever's bugging Gwen, I really hope she snaps out of it soon.

"Really? Why don't you stand up, get dressed, and buy one?" I reply dryly. Gwen doesn't reply. I begin to worry.

"Gwen, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what makes you think there's something wrong with me?" She croaks, her eyes still fixated on the TV.

"Is it Lancelot? Did he dump you?"

"No." She replies, tears building up in her eyes. I approach her, as I crouch down next to her, my hand placed softly on her shoulder. I stare deep into her eyes.

"Guinevere. What's wrong? You can tell me." I persist. Guinevere's silent, as she looks away for a moment, struggling to contain her emotions.

"I slept with Arthur. I slept with him, and he said it didn't mean anything, he said it was just sex." She pauses. "I deserve this, I know I do, but it still hurts. How could he be so harsh?" I stare at Guinevere, a little disappointed, as the tears continue flowing. I raise my hands to wipe them, pulling her close to me; hugging her. What Gwen did was stupid, but she's so fragile right now. I doubt a tongue lashing is really the appropriate course of action.

Merlin.

"So, how did it go?" I'm standing in Arthur's room, watching as he plays with his phone, sitting on his bed, his back resting against the wall.

"How did what go?"

"Gwen. You went to see Gwen. How did it go?"

"Oh. She doesn't love me." Arthur replies, his eyes still on his phone.

"Did she say that?" I say, shocked at his reply.

"Yes. She doesn't love me, so I might as well move on." Arthur continues. He's lying.

"You're lying."

"If that's what you want to believe. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to rest." He finally looks up, the tears evident in his eyes as he attempts to hold them back.

"Arthur, what really happened?" I say softly, moving closer.

He looks away, his eyes red, pained with emotion.

"We had sex. That's all it was." He replies, attempting to sound casual. It's obvious it meant more.

"That's it? Just a quick fumble?"

"Yep."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Arthur shrugs.

"Why? Why would you sleep with her?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Be intimate with the girl I love but can't be with, what could go wrong?" Arthur scoffs at himself. "I was being an idiot, that's why."

"You've only made this harder for yourself, do you realise that? What are you going to do? Are you finally going to end the wedding? You can't really conti-"

"No. I'm not cancelling the wedding." Arthur interrupts me.

"What do you mean no? You just slept with Gwen, you can't really expect to be able to continue this whole charade?"

"Gwen hates me, so it'll be a lot easier."

"Why does she hate you? You just made love to her. She clearly feels someth-"

"I told her it was just sex. I told her it meant nothing. Just a bit of fun." He interrupts me again. I sigh heavily.

"Why would you do that? Why would say something so hurtful to her? I thought you loved her?"

"I do, Merlin. Of course I love her." Arthur, faces me, the tears building in his eyes.

"Then why? Why not just do the right thing finally? Stop the wedding. Be with Gwen." I say, almost shouting.

"I can't. I can't do that. You don't understand Merlin." The tears are flowing down his face now, as he stands up approaching me.

"I don't get you, I really don't. You never listen to a word I say, if you did, your life would be a lot easier. You don't love Vivian, yet you insist on marrying her. Why? Having a child with someone does not mean you are obligated to marry them. It doesn't, not if the marriage will make you miserable. You love Gwen. She loves you. What is the problem?"

"Merlin, you just don't get it!" Arthur screams, smashing the lamp next to him. I step back, a little shaken.

"Well, explain it to me, because I want to get it, Arthur. Really, I do."

Morgana.

"I've texted Lancelot." Gwen says, drinking from the cup of tea I just made her.

"You didn't dump him by text, did you?" Gwen smiles.

"No, I'm not that evil. I've asked to see him tomorrow, I'll do it then. I'll tell him the truth, tell him everything. He deserves so much better than this." I smile at Gwen, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're putting things right, Gwen. Things can go back to normal now." I say reassuringly.

"I hope so."

"Look, Gwen. I won't go to the wedding. It's not worth it. The whole thing is a sham anyway."

"No, we should go. It'll help me move on." Gwen says, putting her cup down as she stands up.

"We? You want to go the wedding? Do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"It probably isn't, but I won't feel able to move on if I don't go. It'll make this whole '_moving on_' thing official." I stare at Gwen, unsure.

"Merlin's just texted me, telling me the thing's in Hawaii, +1s have to pay for their own travel expenses. Seems like a pretty expensive way to move on to me." I say, half joking.

"I deserve a holiday." Gwen quips back, a soft smile on her face. She's really serious about this.

"And you have no ulterior motives for wanting to attend this wedding? You're not planning on poisoning Arthur, are you?"

"No." Gwen pauses to laugh. "Really, I just think it'll help us both move on. Me and him. If I can support his marriage-"

"But you don't have to support it. It's a joke." I interrupt Gwen.

"Yes. I do, because he doesn't love me. He loves Vivian."

"He has a stupid way of showing it."

"Well... that's Arthur for you. I want to go, okay?" Gwen says, confidently.

"Whatever floats your boat." I give in, still unsure about the whole thing.

Merlin.

"Why won't I understand, Arthur? Why don't I get it? Tell me." I persist.

Arthur stares at me for a moment, his face wet with his tears.

"All my life, I've been a complete disappointment to my father-"

"That's not true." I interrupt him.

"No, Merlin. Let me finish." Arthur pauses, composing himself a little. "I've been a disappointment to him. He's never been proud of me, ever. I've always been a failure to him. Even when I joined Arsenal, he didn't really care. When I got the golden boot, he wasn't really all that proud. He's never been proud of me, ever. Don't try and tell me he has, because he hasn't. I've always been a disgrace; getting drunk, dating 15 glamour models, getting red cards, saying stupid things, always in the media, that's me. That's the Arthur Pendragon he sees. That's the son he knows. He doesn't see anything worth praising in me. He never has. He probably never will. I stole his wife away from him. I denied him a wife. I took away the one thing he loved. He lost the only person he ever loved, and who replaced him? Who did he get in return? Me. The least I could do is make him proud, make him happy." Arthur says, an amount of desperation in his voice. I had no idea he felt like this.

"And you think Marrying Vivian will make him happy?" I ask.

"Yes, it will. Because I'm finally committing to something. I am no longer tarnishing the name, I am no longer the irritant, the pathetic son he never wanted. I am no longer the thief that stole his wife-"

"You didn't steal his wife." I say softly, watching as Arthur weeps through his words.

"Yes, I did. If I hadn't been born, if I wasn't here. He'd still have a wife. My mother, his love, she'd still be here, but I did. He lost his wife, for me. And being with Vivian, well it's made him proud of me. He said _my mother_would be proud. He said that. I can't sacrifice that, I can't sacrifice his recognition, his pride, his happiness, for my own selfish needs. I can't do that. I can't keep disappointing him. I can't keep making stupid mistakes. Okay? I can't be with Gwen, I can't. I just can't. I can't end this wedding, I won't end this wedding. I won't disappoint him again, I won't." I stare at Arthur, as he manages to stop himself from breaking down.

"If your father truly loved you, your happiness would be enough for him."

"I want him to be proud of me, Merlin. That's all I want. I don't want him to have to hear that I ended this wedding, that I left the mother of my child, to be with_another_ girl."

"But Gwen isn't just _another_girl. You love her. You love Gwen, you should be with her."

"No, Merlin. I can't. What I want doesn't matter. My father, getting his recognition, making him proud. Proving everyone wrong. That matters, and what I did last night. Being with Guinevere, well all its done is proved him right, hasn't it? I can't commit to anything."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, I abandoned my wife-to-be _and_ child to sleep with Guinevere. I made Vivian worry, did you see the disappointed look on my father's face when I walked in? Did you see it? I can't do that to him again, I can't." I shake my head angrily at Arthur. He's being a complete idiot.

"Arthur, please..."

"I will marry Vivian, and I will make my father proud. I'll make my mother proud, and I'll commit. I should never have slept with Guinevere, I shouldn't have taken advantage of her like that, but I'll put things right. I will."

"You're being an idiot." I say softly, watching as he wipes his tears.

"Like I said Merlin, you wouldn't understand." Arthur half smiles, wiping his tears as he picks up his jacket and walks past me, approaching the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I need a smoke."


	12. Chapter 12

AN:  Hello readers! Here's chapter 12. A lot happens in this, I hope you can keep up. Enjoy and review! :D

Merlin.

September 20th. It's 3 days before Arthur's wedding, and it's also the day of his bachelor party. I tried stopping him from going through with this, the wedding, but he won't listen to me. His relationship with his father _is_ better, but it's all a sham. Arthur's not happy, and if Uther actually bothered to look at his son, he'd realise that. Arthur's putting on a brave face, pretending not to hear me each time I mention Guinevere's name, ignoring me when I tell him that I see her whilst visiting Morgana. He's decided to pretend she doesn't exist. He thinks I don't notice him staring into space every once in a while, obviously thinking about her, craving her. He doesn't know I hear him crying in the bathroom every other morning. Arthur's a mess, and nothing I say or do will change that. It pains me to see him like that. It will pain me to see him like that every day of his life.

Vivian? Well, Vivian is really living up to the bride-to-be role, the pet names are back and Arthur's now gone back to being referred to as_'Artie-Pie'_, she insists that he calls her_'Vivi-cakes'_ but he only ever seems to manage _'Viv'_. Close enough, I guess.

"We need to stop at the pub." Arthur's says to me, as we enter my car. We're about to make our way to his bachelor party venue.

"Why?"

"We're meeting Gwaine there, he's already half drunk and can't drive." Arthur replies casually, as he clicks his seatbelt into place.

"Okay." I reply, staring at Arthur. He smiles at me; it's a pretty convincing smile. I almost believe it.

"Don't expect this party to be wild; we have to catch our flight to Hawaii tomorrow." I continue, as I put the car into ignition.

"Well, I think Gwaine might have something to say about that." Arthur laughs, prompting me to laugh as we make our way down to the pub. It's like old times.

Morgana

"Don't you think it's a bit weird me going to Arthur's bachelor party?" I say to Gwen, as I walk into her room, wearing my 5th potential outfit.

"A little." She replies nonchalantly, her eyes fully fixed on the 2 month old Heat magazine that often magically appears in her hand whenever I mention Arthur's name.

"I mean, I'll probably be the only girl there." I continue, attempting to provoke some sort of reaction from her.

"Probably..."

"Well, that's a lie. Vivian's going to be there." I add, as Gwen finally looks up to admire at my outfit.

"Vivain? She's going to the bachelor party? Now, that's weird." Gwen replies, as she scans me from head to toe, before giving the thumbs up. I smile at her.

"Yep, it's mostly due to lack of trust. I mean, can you blame her? Arthur's hardly known for his self-control, is he?"

"True..." Gwen quickly reverts back to_'pretend I'm reading Heat magazine'_ mode.

"I think you should come." I quickly add.

"I think you're insane."

"Gwen, listen."

"No. No. No. No. I am only going to the wedding, that is my moving on strategy. Getting drunk with his fiancée will not help me move on. Vivian will attack me." Gwen replies, finally dropping the magazine.

"No, no she won't. She won't want to look like a bunny boiler, and anyway. She'll probably spend most of the night snogging Arthur." Guinevere frowns at my remark. Her feelings for Arthur are still evident.

"I'm not coming Morgana."

"Please."

"No."

"If you don't come, I'll have to spend my night with a bunch of rowdy men." I say, pouting dramatically.

"Sounds exactly like your scene." Gwen replies dryly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Gwen, think about it like this. You might meet someone new."

"I broke Lancelot's heart about a couple of weeks ago, it wouldn't be very tactile of me to rush into another relationship, would it?" Gwen says, rolling her eyes.

"You've never been all that tactile." I snap back.

"Morgana?"

"Yes."

"I am not coming."

"It'll help you move on, I promise. I know you're not fully over Arthur, I don't expect you to be. He acted like a complete tool, but, hiding away-"

"I'm not hiding away; I'll come to the wedding." Gwen interrupts me.

"No one will notice you at the wedding. Half of celebrity land will be there."

"Thanks." Gwen says sarcastically."

"What I mean is, this is a chance for you to show everyone that the whole Arthur/Gwen fiasco is over. Done. Prove to everyone that it was just a silly mistake. It'll also make Arthur feel like a buffoon. Which is an added bonus, you must admit." I say, nudging Gwen's shoulder as I sit next to her on the bed. She laughs at me.

"So... You'll come?"

"If this goes wrong..."

"It won't, Gwen. It'll be good for you, I promise."

Merlin

"Merlin, where's Vivian?" Arthur asks, feigning interest.

"Vivian? I have no idea; I haven't seen her since she arrived." Arthur shrugs, as he makes his way to he bar.

We're at his bachelor party now, and well, he's still pretty depressed. He puts on his happy face in front of the others, but I can see he's still not happy. The party isn't all that wild either, partly due to Vivian's major interference and partly because Arthur just doesn't really care. Uther tried to make it this big extravaganza, and it looks it, but it doesn't feel like it. You know how some people say marriage is pretty much the end of your life? Well, that's what this bachelor party seems to signify. You'd think Arthur was at his own funeral.

Arthur.

"Can I have a glass of champagne?" I say to the staff behind the bar, as I begin scanning the club. Tacky would be the appropriate word to describe it. I've always hated helium balloons. I kick one near me, watching as it deflates, before falling to the floor. I smile to myself.

"I'm afraid we're all out of Champagne. There's some at the back, I could get one for you?" The barman offers.

"No, it's fine. I'll get it myself. Don't stress yourself." I say smiling, as I begin making my way through the club, passing people I barely know. At least _they're_ enjoying themselves.

"Where are you going?" Leon says to me, as I reach the back exit.

"Just to the stock room, need some more champagne." I reply, pushing the door open. The cold wind hits my skin as I step out out of the club. What idiot thought it would be a good idea to build the stock room separate from the club?

I begin making my way past the bins, as I finally reach the stock room door. I walk in, find a couple bottles of champagne before quickly picking them up, as I begin making my way out. I open the door slowly, and I'm a little shocked to see Vivian and Gwaine outside by the bins, I leave the door slightly ajar as I begin watching them.

Merlin.

"Morgana! You're here! And you brought Gwen!" I say, pretending to be happy about this.

"Yep. How's the party going?" Morgana says, as Gwen stands next to her, looking around awkwardly.

"Great. It's great. Arthur and Vivian seem to have disappeared, but it's great!"

"Good! Gwen, you'll be fine on your own won't you?" Morgana says to Gwen, who nods, as she links arms with me, leading me onto the dance floor.

I smile awkwardly at Gwen as I follow Morgana.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I whisper through my teeth at Morgana as we dance. I use the word dance very loosely.

"What do you mean?" Morgana replies innocently.

"Erm. Ixnay Gwen-ay." I say, my head gesturing to Gwen.

"So?"

"Morgana, do you really think that's clever?"

"I thought it would help her move on."

"Move on? How? Arthur is marrying Vivian, how is coming to his bachelor party going to help her move on?" I say, moving closer to Morgana, as she wraps her arms around my neck. We're now slow 'dancing'.

"If this doesn't bother her, she'll be able to deal with the wedding." Morgana replies, her tone still calm.

"She's coming to the wedding?"

"Yep."

"Morgana, have you completely lost it?"

"No, that was her idea. And anyway, she's got a point. Arthur's going to marry Vivian. She might as well get used to the idea. It'll help her get over her feelings for that idiot anyway."

"Arthur's not an idiot." I say, defensively.

"He slept with Gwen, and told her it meant nothing. He made her feel dirty-"

"He didn't mean that." I interrupt her.

"Oh, spare me." Morgana rolls her eyes, as I spin her around, before pulling her close to me again.

"No really, he loves Gwen. He does. He's just marrying Vivian to please his father." I insist.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Morgana says, frowning.

"Yes, because it's the truth. He's miserable, he's practically craving Gwen. He's just going on with the marriage because he feels it's his duty. To his father, to Vivian, and to his child." Morgana stares at me, a look of disbelief on her face. She turns to stare at Gwen, whose now sitting down, drinking from a glass, awkwardly, as she plays with her hair. Morgana smiles sadly.

"Poor girl. She has no idea."

Arthur.

I walk back into the club, the champagne in my hand, as I walk straight to the bar, grab the cork screw, crack open the bottle, pour some into a cup, and down it in one. I quickly pour another glass, drinking it quickly. I swallow hard, my hand shaking as, I grip the glass tightly. My anger building as I think back to what I just heard. I smash the glass on the floor, as everyone stops to stare at me, shock looks eteched on their faces. The music stops.

Merlin pulls away from Morgana, he too has a shocked look on his face. I smile wryly, my anger still intense, I smash the bottle shortly after. The crowd stare, frozen. Merlin approaches me, but I ignore him, walking on the glass, as it crumples. I make my way out, scanning the room, my breath short as I spot Guinevere. I stare at her, as my anger softens. I swallow, the tears building in my eyes. Her brown eyes meet mine, she hates me, I can tell. I open my mouth to say something as the crowd of people watch my every move. I stop myself, as I continue walking, tears falling down my face now, as I leave the club. I stop outside the pavement, my hands on my face as I begin sobbing, my back against the wall as I slide down it. I curl my body into a ball as I continue crying, frantically, my breaths short as the cold wind tenses my body.

A figure appears above me. I ignore them, hoping they'll go away, the tears still flowing. Why can't I stop crying? Stop crying Arthur. Stop. Stop. Stop it. I grab my hair in frustration as I finally look up. It's Guinevere. I look away again, ashamed. I begin wiping the tears on my face, as I laugh. I laugh, while wiping the seemingly never ending tears. Thinking about it now. It's hilarious. The whole thing, it's hysterical. I turn back to face her, watching as she crouches down next to me, her eyes on the road, as she makes herself comfortable on the pavement. I'm still crying, unable to stop.

"Arthur..." Her voice. It's wonderful. I close my eyes, as I move my body closer to hers.

"Guinevere." I manage to croak, a single tear rolling down my cheek. "Oh, Guinevere." I rest my head against the brick wall, as I look up to stare at the night sky above me, laughing.

"What happened?" She asks, her voice soft, sweet, wonderful. She turns to face me, her beautiful brown eyes locked with mine. I smile at her, still crying.

"You won't believe me if I said. You'd think I was making it up." I say, laughing shortly after. My face turns serious, as I clench my fists. "You wouldn't believe me." I say, facing her again, watching as she stares at me, her face devoid of any significant emotion.

"Try me."

"The baby's not mine."

The words fall out of my mouth. I say it, barely believing it myself. The baby isn't mine. It's not mine. The baby I've spent the past two months believing, thinking, was mine. Isn't. It's not. The baby isn't mine. That evil bitch has been lying to me for the past fucking month, making believe that baby was mine. That baby is_mine_. It _was_ mine. That toxic witch. Vivian, my fiancée. She lied to me.

She lied to me.

She lied to me, just like I've been lying to her for the past 9 months. I have no right to be angry, but it hurts so bad, the pain, it cuts, it kills. And I deserve it. I deserve it, and that's what makes it so funny. That's what makes it so hilarious. That's what makes it so painfully sad. That's why it kills me, that's why it hurts, because I deserve everything I've got.

"Oh." Guinevere replies, she stares at me, her eyes also building up with tears, I smile at her as we both begin laughing. We laugh through our tears. We laugh through the painful irony.

It's much easier to see the funny side in all this.

It hurts less.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hello loyal readers! Here's chapter 13, I know it sounds pretty final. But it is not the last chapter, I'd estimate that there's about 2 or 3 maybe 4 more chapters left. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's pretty heavy. Thanks to those who continually review with kind words. I think I might love you, keep at it, because your feedback is like a drug.

Arthur.

"Sometimes, I thought about asking you to run away with me." I turn to stare at Guinevere. We're still sitting on the pavement outside the club, watching the bare street in front of us. I rest my hand on top of hers, hoping she'll hold it. She doesn't.

"You're not Romeo, and I'm not Juliet." Guinevere replies dryly. I look away, feeling stupid.

"You've never thought about running away?" I ask, my eyes fixed on the road.

"Of course I have, I think about it all the time. I don't know where I'd go, but I think about starting fresh, new. That's normal." She replies, her eyes also on the road.

"I think about it too, I've always thought about it. I once thought about migrating to the Philippines and finding some beautiful girl to spend the rest of my life with." I smile, reliving my fantasy.

"Why the Philippines?"

"I don't know. It seemed so random; no one would look for me there. Assuming anyone would miss me." I continue, my mouth dry.

"You could still do it."

"What? Run away?" I turn to stare at Gwen.

"Yeah, why not? Start anew. New beginnings." A smile plays on her face. I'm silent for a moment, as I stare at her, analysing her face. She's perfect.

"I would." I pause. "But only if you come with me." I say, a persistent tone to my voice.

"You're being silly."

"I know I am, but I mean it. Wouldn't it be nice? Just me and you, no one else." I smile, gripping her hand, rubbing her fingers softly. She pulls away.

"It wouldn't work."

"Why not? Why wouldn't it work? If we love each other, what else do we need?"

"Arthur-"

"No, Guinevere. Just listen. We could go anywhere. Anywhere you want. There's nothing for me here, nothing. You're all I want. You. No one else." I continue, barely thinking before each word falls out. Guinevere stares at me, a look of shock on her face.

"Arthur, it wouldn't work. It's not realistic." She says, bringing me back down to earth.

We're both silent.

"Spend the night with me." I say, softly, my voice breaking with each word.

"You're not thinking straight."

"I know, but I know that I want you. I want you so bad." I say, turning to face her, grabbing her hand, kissing it continuously.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do you want me? What is there to want?"

"I want you to help me forget." I whisper.

"Is that all I am to you?"

"Sorry, what?" I say, confused, slowly dropping her hand.

"Am I just a sick, twisted form of escapism to you?" Gwen says, her tone cold.

"No. No. Of course not. Guinevere, I love you. Don't you get it? I'm in love with you."

"I have to go, Arthur." I watch as she stands, dusting the dirt of her dress. I stand up after her, grabbing her hand as she shrugs it off. I lock eyes with her, my tears building as she stares at me.

"Guinevere."

"Bye, Arthur." She walks off, as she takes out her phone to make a phone call. I watch as she leaves, my heart shattered.

Merlin.

As Arthur walks back into the club, all eyes turn to stare at him. He stares, emptiness radiates from him. I smile at him, in attempt to cheer him up, but he ignores me, grabbing the nearest glass next to him. He quickly swallows the contents, as the crowd of so called friends begin muttering under their breaths. I sigh, worried for Arthur, hoping he's okay. He looks shattered as he grabs a seat behind the bar, taking another sip from the glass, he smiles wryly, and raises it up as if to make a toast.

"Well... as far as I'm concerned, this is a still a party. Granted, it's no longer a bachelor/hen party, but it's still a party. Now, can you all stop staring at me like you've seen a ghost and do what party guests are meant to do; have fun." Arthur takes another drink from his glass, as he signals for the music to be turned back on. I walk over to him.

"Are you actually going to say what on earth is going on? Or are we just meant to go along with this whole show?" I ask Arthur as he continues drinking.

"The latter." He replies bluntly, avoiding my gaze.

"Where's Vivian?"

"Frankly, Merlin. I don't really give a shit."

"What's she done?"

"You know Vivian; she's never been one to actually use her brain, has she?" Arthur continues, the venom in his voice growing.

"Arthur, what's happened?"

"The wedding's off." Arthur says, as he turns to smile at me, taking another swig from his glass.

"I thought as much. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"The baby..." Arthur says, slowly, his voice sore.

"What about it?"

"The baby's not mine." He takes another drink from the glass, finishing it. He taps his hand on the bar, prompting the staff to fill it up. I stare at him in shock.

"What do you mean? Did Vivian tell you that?"

"Oh, she didn't have to. I heard her begging Gwaine to shut up about their one night stand. Unlike her, Gwaine actually has a guilty conscience. You can always count on Gwaine." Arthur laughs dryly.

"Gwaine? And Vivian?" I say, in shock, barely able to speak.

"I know. It's all very amusing."

"Arthur, you don't have to pretend."

"Pretend? Who's pretending?"

"You're pretending like you don't care, you can be upset. It's allowed."

"Why would I be upset? It's all worked out, hasn't it? I no longer have to marry Vivian and I'm no longer going to be a father." Arthur continues, faking his happiness.

"And Guinevere?" I ask.

"What about her?"

"Well, where is she? She went out to see you, and well... she hasn't returned. How did that work out?"

"Guinevere and I have both decided to move on."

"Really?" I say, a little surprised.

"Yes. Really." Arthur replies, his face solemn as he takes another drink from his glass. I press my hand reassuringly on his shoulder as I make my way back to Morgana. She looks about she's about to leave.

"You're going?"

"Yes, Gwen's just called me. I should be going. She needs me." I give her an understanding smile, before planting a soft peck on her lips as she walks out.

I sigh heavily, smiling a little. My smile is short lived as I see Vivian enter through the back door.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Arthur's voice bellows as he stands up from the bar stool, his voice directed at Vivian. She stares at him, confused. The music is turned down, and the crowd begin studying Vivian and Arthur. I grab Arthur's hand.

"Arthur, please don't tell me you're planning on having a domestic in front of everyone," I whisper angrily into his ear. He shrugs me off, approaching Vivian. She smiles nervously at him, the crowd continue to watch intrigued. I turn to stare at Leon, and we both share worrying looks.

"Vivian, my angel!" Arthur continues, his voice loud and sarcastic. He takes another sip from his glass, as he moves even closer to Vivian.

"Arthur, are you okay? Is everything all right?" Vivian asks, none the wiser. I place my palm over my face in frustration.

"Oh, Vivicakes, you can stop the whole perfect fiancee charade." Arthur continues, as he places his hand on her shoulder. He's clearly a little tipsy. I roll my eyes, annoyed.

"Arthur, what on earth are you talking about?"

Arthur pauses, as he gazes deeply into Vivian's eyes.

"I know." He says, his face serious and his voice dry as his grip on her tightens before softening again. He pulls back from her, laughing. "I know the child isn't mine, I know. So, don't bother lying."

Vivian's face falls, her eyes begin building up with tears as she struggles to take Arthur's words in.

"Arthur... no." She manages to let out, her voice dry.

"The wedding is off, Vivian. I'm sorry I didn't end it earlier." Arthur continues, his eyes still fixed on her, as he walks past her straight to the restrooms. I'm about to follow on after him but Vivian stops me.

Arthur.

I walk straight to the sink, wet my hands, and rub them over my face. I lift my head up to stare at myself in the mirror.

The baby isn't mine. I continue staring at myself, as the door opens. It's Vivian.

.

"What do you want, Vivian?" I say coldly, my eyes still facing the mirror.

"Arthur, what did you hear?" She squeaks, as she nervously fiddles with the seam of her dress.

"The baby's Gwaine's, isn't it?" I sigh heavily as I turn to stare at her. A lack of sympathy on my face.

"That's highly probable, Arthur, but it's not certain. There's no need to end this." She says, a hint of desperation in her voice as she moves a little closer to me.

"You're joking, aren't you?" She's silent. "You really think I'd carry on with the wedding, knowing there is a high chance that baby isn't mine?"

"Arthur, please."

"Vivian, be realistic. Only an idiot would carry on with this meaningless charade." I say, my voice raising a little. I'm struggling to compose my anger.

"Don't you love me even a little?" Her voice is shaky as her eyes redden with tears. I look away.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"No, I don't love you. Not in a physical way anyway. I care about you, and a big part of me wants nothing but happiness for you. But, lying to me, making me believe that baby was mine... well, that's just a little sick, isn't it?" I continue, my face etched into a look of slight disgust.

"I did it to keep you."

"To keep me?"

"To make you want me."

"What? To tie me down?" I retort.

"No, to make you realise that you don't need anything else. That you and I, we could be happy." I stare at Vivian in disbelief.

"So, wait. Let me get this straight. You thought... lying to me about the paternity of a child would make me... happy?"

"Stop twisting it." She replies, a hint of frustration in her voice.

"I'm not twisting anything. You lied to me. You told me that baby was mine. You always knew it wasn't mine, didn't you? That's why you felt the need to announce it in front of everyone... so if I even tried to deny it, I'd look like the evil bad guy in all this-"

"That's not true."

"Then why Vivian? Why one earth would you lie about something so important? Did Gwaine agree to this?"

"He didn't know for sure the baby was his... I told him you and I weren't using any contraception, so it was more likely to be yours." Vivian continues, her gaze averted shamefully to the floor.

"Wow. That's a new low, even for you."

"Oh, don't take the moral high ground, Arthur. You were hardly boyfriend of the year."

"So, I kissed Guinevere, it's hardly crime of the century compared to what you did!" I shout, my anger building.

"You really expect me to believe you two have only gone as far as one measly drunken kiss? I know you weren't at Gwaine's that night... it's obvious you were with _her_." Vivian frowns disgustedly at the thought of me and Guinevere being together.

"So... I slept with her. That does not take away from what _you've_done."

"You must see why I did it, Arthur."

"Honestly, I can't." I say, the level of contempt in my voice increasing.

"I love you."

"Vivian, please."

"Why don't you love me? What's wrong with me? What does she have, that I don't? Is she prettier than me? I can change that, if you want. Is she funnier than me? Is she more understanding than me? Is she better than me? What can I change, Arthur?" Vivian approaches me, her desperation increasing rapidly. I stare at her worriedly.

"Vivian, Vivian." I pause as I grab her hands in order to compose her. She's frantically weeping.

"You don't need to change, okay? You're just not '_it'_ for me. Okay... and that's fine, but one day someone will love you for you. Don't change for me, it's not right." I say, cupping her face as I half smile at her. Her breathing calms, as she manages to respond with a smile back.

"What is it about her that you love anyway?" Vivian lets out, her voice soft.

"What? Guinevere?"

"Yeah. What makes her '_it'_ for you?" I stare at Vivian, unsure of how to answer her question.

"It's just the little things about her. Like her smile, and the cute little freckles on her face. The way my fingers wrap around her curls. She has the sweetest voice; it manages to calm me down in a way indescribable. She gets me. She's funny, beautiful, intelligent and she has such a kind heart. I love everything about her. I love the way she looks at me, I love it when she rests her head on my shoulder, I love the way her brown eyes twinkle when she's sad. I love the way she stutters when she's nervous. I love the way her body softens when I touch her. Being with her gives me goosebumps, and it's something that I've never felt before." I finish, my voice a little sore by the end of it. I shock myself a little as I think over what I've just said.

"You really love her, don't you?" Vivian asks, her face wet with tears.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't pain me to hear you talking about her like that."

"I'm sorry."

"But, we can't be together, can we? You really don't love me." Vivian pauses, as she manages to stop herself from breaking down. "And, that's fine... because one day I'll find someone who does." I smile at her. Loving her, at that moment than I've ever done before.

"You'll find someone who'll love you properly; they'll love you _and_the baby." I say, as I rest my hand affectionately on her stomach. She moves closer to me, and we share an affectionate embrace.

"I am so sorry things aren't different." I whisper in her ear. "I am so sorry."

Merlin.

"Where's Arthur?" I turn around to see Gwaine, looking a little worse for wear, his eyes are red with tears and his face pale.

"Erm... I think he's still talking to Vivian in the toilets." I reply, staring awkwardly at him.

"Oh. Right. Has anything been announced?" Gwaine asks, trying not to give anything away.

"Gwaine, Arthur knows. In fact, the whole club knows. That's why everyone is giving you weird looks." I reply.

"So, Arthur knows it's very likely that he's not the father of the baby?"

"Yeah." I reply solemnly. Gwaine frowns.

"How did he take it? Does he hate me?"

"Gwaine, you're a close friend of his, he could never hate you. He's probably more disappointed that you didn't tell him. You're one of the few people he thought he could trust."

"As far as I was concerned the baby was more likely to be Arthur's, that's what Vivian told me. She said I had nothing to worry about." Gwaine pauses, the anger in his voice growing. "She said her and Arthur rarely ever used contraception and that they were often at it like rabbits-"

"Spare me the details." I interrupt Gwaine as I struggle to get the unwanted images out of my head.

"-Then today, out of nowhere, she tells me the baby is almost certainly mine."

"How can she be so sure?" I ask, still unsure about the whole thing.

"Her and Arthur always used contraception. Vivian and I, well we didn't." I stare sympathetically at Gwaine.

"Are you okay? I mean, this must be pretty hard to take in."

"I always knew there was a possibility the baby could be mine, I'm ready to take responsibility. I just hope my friendship with Arthur is still intact."

"He's hardly known for being able to keep his trousers on himself... it might it take him some time, but I'm sure he'll forgive you, Gwaine." I smile at Gwaine, before pressing my hand on his shoulder. We both turn our heads as Arthur walks back in, Vivian next to him. I watch as Gwaine quickly approaches him.

Arthur.

"Arthur." I stare at Gwaine, as he half smiles at me. I sigh, not really in the mood to have a long heart to heart with him.

"Gwaine, it's fine. Don't worry about it." I say quickly. Gwaine's face takes one of confusion.

"Arthur, are you sure you don't want to talk about this?"

"I've done enough talking about it. I've wasted two months of my life on this lie, it's over. Let's just all move on from it."

"What about the wedding?"

"It's off. Though, if you really want a holiday to Hawaii, Gwaine. Don't let me stop you." I say dryly as I watch Vivian leave the club, all eyes on her.

"I just want you to know, that Vivian and I, it meant nothing, it was just a one night stand."

"I know. I understand. I've had my fair share of one night stands too-"

"Yeah, but you never did it with your friend's girlfriend." Gwaine interrupts, his face racked with guilt.

"- Doesn't matter. I'm hardly one to take the moral high ground in all this. I cheated on Vivian a couple of weeks ago. One night stand also. It's fine." I pause, as I look away thinking. "Vivian and I just weren't right for each other. You have the opportunity to be a great father, Gwaine. You'll probably be a better father to that baby than I ever would have." I say, meaning every word. Gwaine smiles at me.

"Arthur, you too would have been a great father."

"Well, that remains to be seen." I reply, my voice a little sad. "But, I hope you're right."

"Speaking of fathers..." Merlin interrupts; I turn to stare at him expectantly.

"You're going to have a lot of explaining to do to Uther." I frown at Merlin. He just had to remind me. Gwaine nods at both of us before heading off.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow or maybe the day after. Just not right now, I need to clear my head." I say, rummaging through my pockets as I search for my pack of cigarettes.

"He _will_start to wonder when you don't catch the flight to Hawaii tomorrow." Merlin persists.

"My father can wait. Right now, all I want to do is get Guinevere back." I say, as I finally find the packet. Merlin smiles at me.

"You still think you and her have a chance?" Merlin asks, his tone doubtful.

"I have to try. I can't just lose her, Merlin. Not now."

"You have been pretty twattish towards her recently..."

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying... she won't be that easy to get back." Merlin says, his voice serious.

"I know, but I need her, Merlin. And I love her. So I have to try." I smile at Merlin, as I begin lighting a cigarette.

"Arthur, you're not allowed to smoke inside."

"I'm a single man throwing a stag party, Merlin. Frankly, I think that means I can do whatever the hell I want." I laugh at him, and he laughs back.

It's the first genuine laugh I've had in months.


	14. Chapter 14

AN:  Hello readers! So sorry about the late update. College is really beginning to take its toll on me. I seem to have a new essay every week, a test every week, and some sort of presentation every week. It's really hard to make time for fanfic writing, as you can imagine. Anyway, here's chapter 14. I don't think it's very good, and for that I'm sorry. I just didn't want to leave you guys waiting. I hope you find some enjoyment in it, please keep reviewing, I adore your feedback, no matter how small. I'm afraid I can't really say when the next chapter will be up, but I shall try my upmost best to upload it quicker than I did this. Thank you so much for following the story, it means a lot seeing as it's my first. I'll stop rambling. Here's the chapter, enjoy!

Merlin

"Arthur."

"Arthur."

"Arthur, wake up!" I peer over Arthur as he grumbles in his sleep, still knackered from the night before.

"What?" He manages to let out, his voice croaky, as he begins rubbing his eyes, a confused look etched on his face.

"Your father's here." I reply bluntly.

"My father's what?" His eyes widen. He's fully awake now.

"He's here. In the living room. Waiting." Arthur jumps off his bed, as he grabs the nearest shirt.

"Why?"

"I think he's a little confused as to why the wedding planner called informing him that you're not actually in Hawaii." Arthur rolls his eyes, as he begins running his fingers through his hair.

"So, my father's actually in the living room?"

"Yep."

"I should go talk to him, shouldn't I?" I nod at Arthur, he smiles back worriedly.

"Wish me luck."

Arthur.

"Father."

"Arthur!" I watch as my father leaves his seat to pat my shoulder affectionately. I smile at him.

"Arthur, why aren't you in Hawaii?" His smile quickly turns into a frown.

"Erm..."

"I understand! Last minute nerves. It's okay, I was the same just before I married your mother." He begins laughing. "It'll pass, now come on, go get packing. We can catch the evening flight."

"Father, listen." I say, solemnly, as I avoid his gaze.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"I can't marry Vivian." He begins laughing again.

"Arthur, I understand that you're nervous. It's fine, but believe me, as soon as you get into that chapel and see Vivian, a vision in white, walking down the aisle, all the nerves will quickly disappear. I promise. Now please, stop worrying."

"No, father please listen." I persist. My voice dry.

"Arthur, for goodness sakes, calm down."

"Father, please. Just let me talk. I can't do this. I can't marry her. The wedding's off."

"Stop being silly." My father smiles briefly, but his face soon turns cold as he notices the serious look on my face.

"What aren't you telling me? What have you done this time, Arthur? Did you cheat on her again? I should have known you would ruin everything. You can't commit to anything, always making stupid mistakes, ruining the only good thing to ever happ-"

"Shut up." I say, without thinking, regretting my words soon after they leave my mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't marry Vivian, because the baby isn't mine."

"What on earth are you talking about?" My father frowns.

"The baby isn't mine."

"You're joking."

"I wish I was."

Morgana.

I rest my shoulder against Gwen's open door, as I watch her packing.

"So, you're still going to go?" I ask, my voice casual.

"Yep. I definitely need a holiday." Gwen lifts her head up from her suitcase to stare at him, a soft smile on her face.

"And Arthur?"

"What about him?"

"Well... shouldn't you say goodbye to him? Before you go?" I continue, as Gwen returns back to packing.

"No. We've said all we had to say." She replies dryly.

"Lancelot?"

"I've texted him."

"Well, the least you could is text Arthur too." I persist.

"Morgana, I want nothing to do with him. He is quite possibly the worst thing to happen to me this year."

"I think you're letting your emotions cloud your better judgement."

"Honestly, Morgana, I don't expect you to understand." Gwen replies, her voice cold. I sigh heavily.

"Look, I'm not asking you to stay, if you feel this indefinite holiday is what you need, fine, go for it, but I still think you should talk to Arthur. Get closure."

"I probably will come back." Guinevere says, a sad tone to her voice.

"Thank you, the probably is very reassuring." I reply, sarcastically.

"I just need a change, a fresh start."

"I'm not denying you that Gwen, I just think you should give Arthur a proper goodbye before you go." Gwen looks up to stare at me, pondering my suggestion.

"I'd rather not." She finally lets out before retuning to her suitcase.

Arthur.

"You only have yourself to blame." My father says, after finally getting over the fact that he's not going to be a Grandfather any time soon.

"Excuse me?"

"Well... if you had been a better boyfriend, this probably won't be happening. You'd probably still have Vivian." He continues, his voice cold.

"I don't want Vivian."

"What do you mean you don't want Vivian? You proposed to her."

"That was a stupid mistake."

"Like pretty much nearly every decision you make." His words hurt me.

"I shouldn't have proposed to her, I realise that. In fact, as soon as I realised that I didn't love her, I should have ended it-"

"But you were too much of a coward to do so?"

"No. No, that's not it." I say, my voice angry as I feel my eyes welling up with tears.

"Then please, enlighten me Arthur."

"I did it to please you, to make you happy." My father laughs. I hate when he laughs at me.

"Please, Arthur. Don't turn this on me. All I've ever wanted was for you to settle down and be happy, I was under the impression that you had plans of doing so with Vivian. Clearly, I was wrong."

"Yes, well, I didn't want to disappoint you." I say softly, as I begin rubbing my eyes.

"What's done is done." My father stops to sigh heavily. "There's no point in dwelling on it now. The weddings off and that's the end of that, isn't it? I'll see you at Christmas." He picks up his briefcase as he begins making his way out. I follow on after him.

"What? That's it? No big speech on how much of a disappointment I am?" I call out after him as he reaches for the front-door door handle.

"I don't really think it's necessary this time. I just won't expect anything different from you anymore." He replies, his voice dry as he stares coldly at me before heading out the door. I sigh, my chest heavy.

Merlin.

I watch as Arthur stares at the front door silently. I'm guessing the talk with his father didn't go so well. I approach him slowly before placing my hand affectionately on his shoulder. He turns around slowly, a forced smile on his face.

"Went better than I expected!" I frown at him, unconvinced.

"Really?"

"Yes, it could have been a lot worse." He says, shrugging my hand off as he walks over to his jacket.

"Where are you going?" I watch as he puts it on, before quickly glancing at his phone.

"To Guinevere's." He replies, matter of factly.

"You think that's a good idea?"

"It's a better idea than sitting around doing nothing all day. I have to talk to her. My father was right, I am a coward, and if I don't at least try and get Guinevere back, I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Arthur replies confidently.

"Don't you think she might need some space?"

"I'll give her space, as long as I'm absolutely sure that's what she wants. If she really doesn't want me, then I'll move on, I'll have to, it'll pain me to, but I'll have no other choice." I smile at Arthur, proud of him. He nods his head affectionately as he makes his way out.

Gwen.

"Gwen, I'm just popping out to meet Merlin. Don't worry, I'll be back in time to see you off."

Morgana shouts through from the corridor before slamming the door on her way out. I continue packing my clothes into my, now nearly full, suitcase. I slump on my bed, tired, as I begin staring at the ceiling, losing myself in thoughts. I close my eyes, as my mind drifts into thoughts about Arthur and everything that conspired over the past month. I quickly straighten up again, as the doorbell rings. It can't be Morgana already, surely? I slowly make my way to door, as I twist the doorknob to reveal Arthur in front of me, a solemn look on his face. I stare at him, frozen.

"Are you going to let me in?" I snap out of my daze, as I nod my head slowly, gesturing for him to enter, he makes his way into the living room, leaving me alone as I begin to gather my thoughts for a while.

"What do you want?" I say, as I rest my shoulder on the living room door, my eyes on Arthur, who is no sitting on the arm of our sofa.

"To talk."

"Well, go for it, I haven't got long." I reply, a harsher than I had intended.

"I-I am so sorry."

"Apology accepted. Is that all?" I continue, my tone still harsh. Arthur looks down forlornly.

"Guinevere, I..." I stare expectantly at him.

"I know how much pain I've caused you."

"I really don't think you even have the faintest idea." My tone is still cold.

"When I said us sleeping together meant nothing... I didn't mean it."

"Really."

"That night... meant everything to me. I want you to know much it pained me to leave you. The last thing I wanted to do was make you feel dirty. You're not dirty, you're anything but-"

"Look, Arthur, as much as I wouldn't usually turn down the offer of listening to a man shower me with compliments, I'm really busy, so unless you have something mind blowingly important to say. Please, just go." I say, interrupting him. His face falls. I look away, feeling a little guilty.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?"

"So harsh. I'm trying to apologise, to show you how much I care... and you're making it so hard for me."

"Yes...well, talk is cheap, and I really think we've gone about as far as we can go. I didn't want to tell you about this, but I think it's the only way I can make you understand that nothing can happen between us-"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur interrupts, his tone apprehensive.

"I'm leaving." I reply bluntly, avoiding his gaze.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" He stands up from the sofa, quickly approaching me. His face inches from mine as he softly grabs my arm, a confused look of hurt planted on his face.

"I'm going to Hawaii."

"For a holiday?"

"I'm not sure. I might not come back." I say, still avoiding his penetrative gaze.

"You can't be serious. You'd really consider leaving everything and everyone you know behind, really?" His face moves even closer to mine, as his eyes begin searching my face for an answer.

"Arthur, please." I say, shrugging him off.

"Please don't do this. We can make a go of things. I would never hurt you, ever."

"Like you haven't said that before."

"I know I don't have the best track record, and I know I've treated you like absolute shit the past few weeks, but I love you so much Guinevere. I can't even begin to put into words how much you mean to me. You make me feel alive, important, like I've never felt before. Being with you, touching you, holding you, sends sparks through my body. I can't lose you. I _won't_ lose you." Arthur approaches me, nuzzling his face against mine, breathless, as he his begins holding me. I get lost in embrace for a moment.

"Arthur, I have to go."

"Why? We've got nothing to lose. Why are you creating imaginary obstacles?"

"Arthur-"

"Do you love me, Guinevere?" His question stuns me.

"Arthur-"

"Answer the question. Yes or no? Do you love me?"

"You know full well. You know I love you." I say softly, my eyes locked with his. He smiles softly, a little shocked at my answer.

"Then..." He pauses to plant a soft kiss on my lips, I close my eyes, losing myself. He pulls away softly, his nose softly brushing mine, our breath falling out in rags. "...what's stopping us?"

"It's not as simple as us loving each other, Arthur. Loving each other, doesn't mean that we're meant to be."

"I know I'm meant for you. Nothing can convince me otherwise." I smile softly at him.

"I just need to clear my head. I need space."

"I can give you that. We'll take it slow. Please, just don't go."

"I need a break from all of this, from London, from the media, from everything. Every magazine I pick up has Vivian's face on it, or your face on it, and I just can't deal with it anymore."

"So you're running away?" Arthur asks, his tone bitter.

"I'm starting fresh. Not running away-"

"Even though you love me?"

"Especially because I love you."

"That doesn't make any sense. You're just making excuses because you're scared." He persists.

"Think of it how you want, Arthur. All I know is, I need this holiday."

"If that's really how you feel..." He pauses to compose himself. "Then I guess it'd be wrong of me to stop you." He gives me a warm hug, as he softly kisses me head. A tear rolls down my cheek as we pull away, staring sadly into each other's eyes.

"Shut the door on your way out."

Merlin.

Arthur walks into the living room, a blank expression on his face.

"So, how did it go?" I ask expectantly, a grin on my face.

"She's gone, Merlin."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hey readers! Here's Chapter 15. It's extra-long, and I decided to make it a little more fun. I realise the last few chapters have been pret-ty heavy, though the ending of this chapter goes straight back to being heavy again. Anyway, enjoy! Review, add me to your alerts. Etc., etc. Also, I didn't bother reading this through for typos, so I apologise in advance for any.

Merlin.

"What do you mean she's gone? Gone where?"

"She's gone, left the country." Arthur replies clearly distressed. I stare at him, confused.

"Where is she going?"

"Hawaii."

"She does know the wedding is off, right?"

"This is no time for jokes, Merlin." Arthur says his voice cold as he slumps down on the sofa.

"I don't understand. Why is she going to Hawaii?"

"She wants a fresh start, new life."

"And you just let her go?" I reply, baffled.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know... stop her maybe? Fight for her, prove you love her."

"I said I would give her space if it was what she wanted."

"She doesn't know what she wants. She's confused." I persist, almost shouting at him.

"What about that saying." Arthur pauses as he thinks. "If you love someone, you let them go."

"Arthur, you're not a father, and Guinevere isn't your daughter leaving for some University in Berkshire. That phrase does not apply to you or this situation. If you love someone, you fight for them."

"You really think I should go after her?" Arthur says, as he sits upright, almost convinced by my proposal.

"I think you should. Without Gwen, you'll be miserable. You and I both know that. You should at least try." I smile softly at Arthur.

"I should go, shouldn't I? You're right. I should go, what am I still doing sitting here?" Arthur stands from the sofa as he agitates on the spot. I laugh at him.

"You don't even know what airport she's going to, or when her flight is-"

"-Oh my gosh. It might be too late-" Arthur interrupts, his voice filled with worry.

"-Calm down, I'll find out her flight details from Morgana, you go pack a bag."

"Pack a bag?"

"Well... if you don't meet her in time, you can go after her."

"You mean, go to Hawaii?" Arthur asks, unsure.

"Yeah. But that's only if she's gone by the time we get there. Now stop yapping, go pack!" I say, grabbing him by the shoulder as I begin gearing him towards his bedroom.

Shortly after, I return to the living room, hastily dialling Morgana's number.

Morgana

"Why do you want to know what airport Gwen's at?"

"Just curious." Merlin says suspiciously down the phone.

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat."

"Morgana, I'm not a cat. Now, just tell me what airport she's at." He persists.

"You and Arthur want to stop her in a cliché _'end of romantic movie'_ type of way, don't you?" I ask, dryly.

"And if we do?"

"No, Merlin."

"Morgana-"

"No. Arthur's had his chance to talk to Gwen, he didn't convince her to stay... this holiday's meant to be a personal thing for her. We owe it to her to just leave her be." I say, interrupting him.

"Arthur's my best friend, Morgana-"

"And Gwen's mine-"

"Without Gwen, he'll be miserable. He has to try. If she still doesn't want him, then fine. We'll leave her alone." Merlin says confidently. I sigh heavily.

"Fine. She's at Heathrow." I reply reluctantly.

"What terminal?"

"5. She boards in 45 minutes, she's just gone off to her gate."

"She boards in 45 minutes?" Merlin asks, an excited tone to his voice.

"Yeah, you guys better hurry. You might just make her if you're quick enough."

"Thanks, babe. Love you." Merlin hangs up, and I sigh heavily before scanning the heavily packed airport. This won't end well.

Arthur.

"She boards in 45 minutes." Merlin runs into my room, a huge grin on his face. I quickly close my badly packed suitcase.

"Do you think we can still meet her?"

"We can sure as hell try!"

"Aren't you going to pack one?" I say, pointing to my case.

"Why would _I_ pack a suitcase?"

"You can't really expect me to go off to Hawaii on my own."

"That's the worst case scenario." Merlin pauses. "And anyway... you're not 5. Surely, you can handle an 18hour connection flight to Hawaii by yourself?" Merlin replies sarcastically.

"I'm not talking about the flight. I just need moral support. What if, even after all this, she still doesn't want me? I'll need someone there... you know, someone's shoulder to cry on." A grin plays on Merlin's face."

"I had no idea you were so sensitive, Arthur Pendragon." Merlin teases; I grab a nearby pillow, throwing it at him.

"Shut up, Merlin."

"I'll quickly pack a bag, you go wait in the car." Merlin says, as he quickly runs out of my room. I pick up my case, a spring in my step, as I make my way out of the apartment.

Gwen.

_-Have a lovely indefinite holiday. Hope you come back. xoxo Lancelot-_ I close my phone, as I sigh heavily. Lancelot; he always knows how to make me feel like a heartless bitch.

"Phone off, please. The plane's about to take off." A flight attendant says to me, prompting me to switch it off, placing it in my bag.

This it Gwen. The beginning of the rest of your life. Deep breaths.

Morgana.

"Morgana! What gate is Gwen at?" Merlin runs up to me, as Arthur follows on not far behind. I smile awkwardly at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I may have gotten the times wrong." I reply, my voice filled with guilt.

"You didn't do this on purpose, did you?"

"It was a genuine mistake, Merlin. I swear!"

"So... what is the mistake?-"

"Mistake? What mistake?" Arthur interrupts, his face quickly takes one of worry.

"I may have accidentally mistaken the flight time for the boarding time..." I laugh nervously. Neither Arthur or Merlin are amused.

"You mean to tell me, the plane's pretty much about to take off?" Arthur asks coldly.

"Yes. Look, honestly. I had no idea I had mixed the times up." I say, attempting to reassure him. Arthur kicks at his suitcase, frustrated.

"No worries. When's the next flight to Hawaii?" Merlin asks casually.

"In about 3 hours. Wait-what do you mean when's the next flight to Hawaii?" I pause to stare at Merlin's bag. "And why do you have a travel bag?"

"Well... we're going to go after her." Merlin replies, a little hesitantly, I frown at him.

"As much as I'd love to watch this domestic in full, I'm off to buy us tickets." Arthur pats Merlin on his shoulder before running off to the tickets desk.

"You're really going to invade her personal holiday?" I say, unimpressed.

"I just want them both to be happy. No matter how much Gwen tries to convince herself, this holiday isn't what she needs. What she needs is to come to terms with her feelings, and give Arthur a chance. They make each other happy. Who are we to deny them of happiness?" I stare at Merlin, a hint of pride overcomes me. He really is amazing.

"I hate it when you're right." He smiles softly at me, planting a soft kiss on my lips, pulling away as Arthur returns a smile on his face. He's brandishing two tickets.

"Merlin, we've got 2 hours to kill."

Gwen.

That was quite possibly the longest 18 hours of my life. Now... to find the St. Francis hotel. I don't even know to leave this airport. How am I meant to find a 4 star hotel?

"Excuse me? You dropped your scarf." A voice calls behind me. I turn to see a tall, dark, and relatively handsome man in front of me. He has a nervous smile on his face as he hands over my scarf.

"Thank you, this is my favourite scarf!" I reply, as I smile back.

"You're Guinevere Leodegrance, aren't you?" I rarely ever get recognised, and I wasn't really expecting to be recognised 5 minutes after landing in Hawaii.

"I might be. How do you know?"

"I'm an avid MornBreak fan." He replies, a cheeky grin on his face. I smile back at him." We were on the same flight. I really wanted to talk to you all the way through the journey, but I guess I was a little star struck." He continues, a shy tone to his voice. It's sweet.

"It's really nice to meet you..."

"James. My name's James."

"Hi James, I'm Gwen... but you already know that." I say, stupidly. He stares awkwardly at me.

"Do you happen to know where the St. Francis hotel is?" I grab the leaflet from my bag as I show it to him.

"I know it's going to sound like I'm making this up, but I'm meant to be staying there too." I laugh at the rather convenient coincidence.

"Really?"

"We could find it together, if you want?" James asks, reluctantly, as he plays with his fingers.

"I don't know. We just met..."

"Don't worry, it's fine. It was stupid of me to ask." James nods, as he picks up his bags before making his way to the airport's exit doors.

"Wait!" I shout without even thinking. He turns around expectedly.

"I'd love to find the hotel with you. It's a holiday! I should live a little." I smile at him as we walk out together.

Merlin.

"I get the window seat." Arthur says, just before I'm about to sit down. I scowl at him.

"Oh come on, I'm already here now."

"Nope. That seat is mine." Arthur persists.

"I can see this flight is going to be a bundle of joy." I reply sarcastically. Arthur smiles, as we swap seats. He begins looking out the window, a forlorn look on his face.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"Your optimism is endearing, Merlin." He replies dryly.

"She'll at least appreciate the effort."

"I'm worried she'll hate me." Arthur turns to stare at me, his face solemn.

"Will you stop your worrying? Everything will be fine." I shove him affectionately. He half smiles before returning to the window.

Gwen.

"Room 605. You?"

"607. This is getting really strange now." I say to James, as we hold up our keys in unison.

"It could have been stranger, I could have had 606." James pauses as he thinks for a moment. "Do you believe in fate, Guinevere?"

"Honestly? No." I reply bluntly.

"Good, because neither do I. This is all just a really big coincidence. Not that I'm complaining. Running to into Guinevere Leodegrance on my holiday? The guys at work will never believe me." I laugh at him.

"I'm not that big of a deal."

"It's true what they say about you then..."

"And what's that?" I ask suspiciously.

"You're as humble as you are beautiful." I start laughing again.

"Where are you getting these lines from?"

"Are they working? Am I sweeping you off your feet?" James asks, jokingly, his blue eyes glinting.

"Not really."

"How about... I order- I mean make you dinner?"

"You really are full on, aren't you?"

"I've been told that a few times." James laughs. "But will you? Allow me to make you dinner?"

"Sure, why not?" I say, a little taken aback by this whole scenario.

"Good. I'll need your suite key."

"Why on earth do you need my key?"

"I want to make your suite look... romantic." He notices a suspicious frown on my face. "Don't worry, there won't be petals on the bed or anything like that. Even _I'm_ not that full on." I study him a little, from his scruffy brown hair, to his smartly dressed attire. There's something about a man in a suit... and it will help me take my mind off Arthur. I hand over my key to him.

"Good. Go explore Honolulu... while I prepare the dinner of a lifetime. See you in about 3 hours. Don't be late!" James beams at me, as he walks off to the hotel lift.

I laugh at myself, as I make my out the hotel. This new life might not be so bad.

Merlin.

"Arthur, wake up. The plane's about to descend." I nudge Arthur's shoulder as he grumbles out of his stupor.

"Are we there?" He rubs his eyes as he sits up.

"Yep. Just about to land."

"Good. Once we get our bags... we can call Morgana asking which hotel Gwen's meant to be staying at." Arthur says, now fully awake.

"Sure. I have a good feeling about this." I say, smiling.

Gwen.

"You're right on time." James says, a grin on his face as he opens my suite door. I walk over to the table about to sit down, but not before he insists on pulling the chair out for me.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you?"

"It's the way I've been brought up. Always treat a woman like a princess." James quips back, his charm undeniable.

"I'm hardly a princess..."

"Yes, but you're a TV presenter... which in this day and age, is the equivalent to a princess."

"If you insist." I laugh, taking a bite from the steak.

"So... why the holiday?" James asks, taking a sip from his glass of red wine.

"Wanted a break-"

"From the Pendragon scandal?" James interjects.

"I was wondering when you'd bring that up."

"Don't worry, I'm not judging you or anything like that. I can understand you wanting a break, heck, I would." He quickly reassures me. I smile at him.

"What about you? What brings you to sunny Hawaii?"

"It's always been a dream of mine to travel the world... you know, visit every Capital city?" He pauses, a look of nostalgia on his face. "I guess you could say now just felt like the right time to fulfil that dream. After Honolulu, I'm off to Rio De Janeiro."

"Wow. That sounds wonderful! How long are you here for?"

"3 weeks, you?"

"A month first, I'll just see how it goes." I reply, starting to doubt myself.

"You're thinking of building a life here?"

"Maybe. Not necessarily here, I just want a new life. I thought I'd give Hawaii a trial run."

"Big change." I stare up at his understanding face.

"I think it feels right. I-" My sentence is cut short by a knock on the door.

"Should I tell them to go?" James says, as we both stare the door.

"It's probably room service, I'll deal with them. You've done enough." I smile at him before leaving the dinner table, approaching the door.

Arthur.

"Guinevere!" I say, a little too enthusiastically. She looks great, she always looks great.

"Arthur. Arthur? Arthur, what on earth are you doing here!" Guinevere whispers aggressively as she pokes her head round her door, blocking my view of the suite. She doesn't look all that pleased to see me. I laugh nervously.

"We need to talk." I say slowly.

"We've already talked. Why are you here? How did you even find me?-"

"Gwen, is everything okay back there?" A manly voice calls from her suite. Who the hell is he? And why the hell is he in her suite? A look of jealousy plagues my face.

"Who the hell is that?" I snap.

"James. Look Arthur, you have to go." Guinevere says, her voice filled with frustration.

"James? Who the hell is James? You can't really expect me to leave now." I say, pushing the door back as she tries to close it, a determined look on my face.

"Arthur, this is meant to be my personal time. If I don't want to talk to you, you have to accept that." The anger in her voice builds.

"Well, you're just going to have to accept that I'm not going anywhere." Guinevere frowns at me, reluctant to let me in.

"Fine. Just let me get rid of James." She closes the door, leaving me wondering who the hell this James is.

Gwen.

"Who was that?" James asks, as I walk back in, a nervous look on my face. What on earth was Arthur doing here?

"House-keeping."

"House-keeping? Didn't they see the 'Do not Disturb' sign?" James asks, confused.

"It was an urgent matter." I am such a terrible liar.

"Okay. What was it?"

"The toilets!"

"The toilets?"

"They need lots of flushing." I say, wanting to slap myself immediately after.

"Sorry, what?"

"Erm, the hotel says we need to… flush our... toilet."

"Okay?" James now officially thinks I am insane.

"50 times. We have to flush it 50 times, one after the other." I continue, still wanting to slap myself.

"What? Right now?" James stands up, as he stares at the bathroom.

"Yep. Right now. 50 flushes."

"Why do we need to flush it 50 times? Won't one suffice?"

"They said they're have a plumbing problems, all the rooms on the 3rd floor need to flush their toilets 50 times."

"Do you want me to go do that?" James says, as he slowly approaches the door.

"Oh, would you? Thanks!" I smile at him, as he makes his way to the toilet, closing the door behind him.

I quickly walk to back to the suite door, letting Arthur in.

"So, where's James?" He asks coldly. I stare daggers at him.

"He's in the toilet… flushing. So speak quietly."

"Why is he flushing?"

"Just say what you have to say, Arthur!" I shout, unable to control my annoyance at his presence, let alone his incessant questions.

"I-" Arthur is interrupted by the toilet door opening. James walks out, a confused look on his face.

"What is Arthur Pendragon doing here?" He asks, his hands wet.

"An appropriate question." I say, staring coldly at Arthur.

"I should probably go, talk later, Gwen." James touches my arm affectionately as he makes his way out. Arthur looks unimpressed by his gesture.

"He seems nice." Arthur says, breaking the silence.

"He is."

"He your new boyfriend then?" The jealousy in Arthur's voice is evident.

"We just met. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to win you back." Arthur says, his blue eyes fixed on mine.

"I thought we'd been through this."

"Let me just speak, Guinevere." I stare at him expectantly.

"I don't know how to explain to you- I don't know what to-I can't find the right words-" He pauses, hitting his head in frustration. He sighs heavily, before continuing. "You are everything I need, Guinevere. I can't explain what you do to me. I wish I could. I wish I could show you how much I care, but I can't... and it pains me. I don't even know that James guy, but I already hate him. He's doing the things I want to do with you, he's cooked you a romantic-dinner in a beautiful hotel, somewhere in the middle of Hawaii. I want to be able to give you those things. To sweep you up in a whirlwind of romance, but I can't, and I don't think I'll ever be able to. A part of me believes I've lost you forever now, and it kills me, Guinevere. It kills me to imagine my life without you. To receive an invitation to your wedding, to see you living our life with someone else; it will kill me. Just like it will kill me to watch you fall in love with someone else, to give them children, knowing I could have been the one you'd share it with. I'm so sorry I didn't end things with Vivian earlier." Arthur pauses, tears streaming down his face. He looks away, embarrassed. "I am so sorry I didn't think to show you how much you mean to me. I am so sorry for sleeping with you and abandoning you. Most of all, I am sorry for hurting you. For coming into your life, and completely messing it up. I am so sorry, Guinevere. Even if you can't be with me, please accept my apology. I love you so much, and I am so sorry." He stops, wiping the tears from his face, as I watch him. Stunned. Unsure of what to say. I back away from him, my head filled with a mixture of thoughts. I feel my face burning, as the tears begin forming.

"Arthur, please go." I manage to let out.

"What?" A hurt expression grows on his face.

"I-I need to think, and I can't do that with you here. So just go."

"Go where?" He moves closer to me, I move back.

"Find a room or something. Just leave me alone, to think. To process all what you've just said."

He nods, a look of pure understanding on his face. He reaches down to grip my hand, raising it up to his lips, planting a soft kiss on it, before slowly placing it back at my side. I breathe in heavily, watching as he leaves.

I scoff. So much for that new life.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry for the long wait for the update. Here's chapter 16... please, please keep reviewing. They're the only thinking keeping going, and I really enjoy reading them. Anyway, here's chapter 16, I enjoyed typing it... and I hope you enjoy reading it. Sorry for any typos, did a quick proof-read.**

**Chapter 16**

Merlin

"So, she said she was going to think about it?" I ask Arthur. We're both sitting down in the dining hall, enjoying our complimentary breakfast. Arthur's eyes are fixed on the entrance as he anticipates Guinevere's arrival.

"Yes, that's good, right?" Arthur says, his tone filled with worry.

"Yeah, at least she didn't outright say no." I say, biting into a sausage. Arthur smiles, clearly still unconvinced.

"You're eating fast." He says, trying to change the subject as he attempts to take his mind off Gwen.

"Yes, I need to pick up Morgana from the airport. She's arriving in Hawaii in about an hour." I say, reminding Arthur about Morgana's sudden change of heart. She'd gotten lonely in London, and decided that she should probably be in Hawaii. She claims it's to ensure that we don't completely ruin Guinevere's holiday, she's talking rubbish of course, but I'd decided against calling her up on it. I take a last bite from my sausage as I put on my jacket, about to make my way out.

"You'll be okay by yourself, won't you?" I say to Arthur, he doesn't answer, lost in his thoughts.

"Arthur?" I repeat.

"Sorry?" He shakes himself out of his daze. "Yeah, sorry, yeah sure. I'll be fine. Go, take your time." He says, forcing a soft smile. I smile affectionately at him, leaving the dining hall.

Arthur.

I watch as Merlin leaves, before sighing heavily. I was beginning to envy Merlin, if that doesn't tell you how bad my current state of mind is, I don't know what will. I stared down at the full plate of me, I begin using my fork to play with my food, deep in thought. A figure takes the empty seat in front, assuming it's Merlin returning because he'd forgotten something, I kept my head down, ignoring them.

"Arthur." I look up. It's Guinevere. She's here. What do I say? Wait. No. I don't say anything. I let her do the talking, it's her time to talk. It's her time to either turn me down, or tell me she wants to give us a chance.

"We need to talk." She continues, her voice soft. I stare at her, unable to look away.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want to talk here, or go out?" I ask, nervous.

"Outside is good." I say, as we stand up, making our way out. We leave the hotel, sitting outside on a bench overlooking the nearby beach. We stay like that for a moment, in a relatively comfortable silence. I sigh heavily, a smile on my face, wishing we could stay like this forever. Our arms brush against each other, prompting Guinevere to begin speaking. I brace myself, ready for whatever she has to say.

"Arthur..." She pauses, struggling to articulate her thoughts. "Arthur, what you said last night, it was... it was the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me." I smile at her words. "It was a lot to process, and I stayed up all night thinking about it. I thought long and hard about what you said. I thought really hard..." I stare at her, eager to hear what else she has to say.

"What are you saying?" I ask, the worry evident in my voice.

"I love you, Arthur." She says, a sweet smile on her face. I smile back.

"I love you too."

"I just think, maybe, we should try being friends for a while." She says, her eyes locked with mine. I turn away, the hurt in my heart growing.

"Friends?" I say, my voice breaking.

"You don't think you can do that?"

"I'm going to have to." I say, a little harsher than intended.

"Are you angry at me?"

"No, Guinevere."

"You are, aren't you? You think I'm teasing you, leading you on..." She continues, her speech quickening.

"No. No, I know why things have to be the way they are. It just... " I pause, struggling to compose myself. "It hurts to hear you say that. I don't know if I can be friends with you, Guinevere. I don't know if I could bear to watch you be happy with someone else, I don't know if I could. I know it's selfish of me to say that, but it's the way I feel. You're a part of me now, and I never want to lose you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." I stop myself as I begin to get carried away.

"Arthur, I'm not say we can't grow into something more. I just need... to be single for a while." She says, placing her hand softly on mine.

"Are you scared I'll hurt you, is that it?" I ask, the tears building in my eyes.

"No, Arthur."

"You're scared I won't treat you right, that it's all talk, that's what you're scared of, isn't it?"

"No, Arthur. Just listen-"

"Guinevere, I would never hurt you. I know I have for the past two months, and it's probably hard for you take anything I say seriously, but I would never even dream of hurting you again. Ever. You have to believe me when I say that."

"I do believe you." A smile plays on Gwen's face. I frown at her. Why is she smiling? "I believe you, Arthur, and I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."

"Then what is the problem?" I say, my frustration growing.

"Me. I'm the problem. I need space."

"So, you're saying you'd be okay with me dating other women?" I say, my tone a little bitter.

"No, of course I wouldn't be okay with it." She lets go of my hand. I regret saying it "I'm not expecting you to stay single for me either though. I want you to be happy, and I'm not expecting you to wait for me. I'm not. I just want you to know that I do want you, I'll probably always want you. Just not right now. I couldn't cope now, my head's still a mess."

"Is it James?"

"No. God no. I am not interested in him at all. He's a little too forward." Gwen says, a reassuring smile on her face. I smile back at her.

"You're so beautiful." I say softly, my hand cupping her cheek. She looks away from me, bashful. I smile at her, pulling her face up to face mine again. I lean in, planting a soft tender kiss on her lips, she parts her lips, accepting my invitation. Her hands wrap around my neck as the kiss becomes more passionate, I move closer to her, my hand slowly caressing her waist as the kiss escalates, our hunger for each other increasing. Gwen pulls away, laughing.

"This is silly. We're meant to be friends. Friends don't kiss each other passionately on benches." She says, her eyes still locked with mine. I place my finger softly on her lips.

"Shh." I say, before kissing her again, even more passionately this time. Her hands grip my hair as we lose ourselves in each other, descending into a land of pure euphoria.

I pull away this time, staring at her before grazing my nose against her neck, unable to let her go. Being with her is so wonderful. Our breaths fall out in rags as we completely forget the world around us. It's just me and her. No one else.

"Do you really think this friendship thing could actually work?" I say, a flirtatious tone to my voice. She rests her head softly on my shoulder.

"Honestly?" I nod my head, as I close my eyes, her soft hair tickling my skin. "No, I don't think this friendship thing is going to work." I laugh at her reply.

"Then why on earth are we doing it?"

"For the sake of my sanity." Guinevere says dryly.

"Being with me turns you to insanity?"

"Something like that." She laughs again. I love her laugh.

"I won't ever want to be with anyone else." I say, dropping my head to face hers.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Not even if a significantly more intelligent version of Vivian turns up?"

"Not even if an amazingly more intelligent version of Vivian turns up. I'd only ever want you." I say, feeling a little silly. I'm never usually this open about my feelings. I just can't help myself when it comes to Gwen.

"Would you have gone through with marriage, if Vivian didn't confess that you weren't the father?" Gwen asks, her tone curious but reluctant. I place my fingers in her soft curls, playing with it.

"I honestly don't think so, and I'm not just saying that. Each night,before I went to bed, I kept having to convince myself that what I was doing was right. I kept telling myself that it was just two little words;_I do_. But, I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud unless I was imagining myself saying it to you." Guinevere smiles. I close my eyes, as we stay like that, both reluctant to let go of the other.

Merlin.

"Why aren't they answering their phones?" Morgana says to me, as she pours herself a glass of juice. She's in my hotel suite now, and we're struggling to find out where the heck Arthur and Gwen are. Neither of them seem to remember how to answer their phones.

"I have no idea." I pause, staring at her. "This could be a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Morgana says, walking over as she takes the seat next to me on the sofa.

"Well, oftentimes, if people are too busy to answer their phones, it means..."

"Oh. You don't think... they wouldn't! Would they?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." Morgana begins laughing.

"Either that, or it's just a coincidence that they've both decided against using their phones all day." I continue, wrapping my arm round Morgana's waist as we begin cuddling.

"As creepy as this sounds, I really hope you're right about them doing the deed." I nod at Morgana's comment.

"Just as long as it's not a one off. They're not very good at handling one offs." I say, laughing a little.

"I just really want them to be happy." Morgana cuddles up against me, a hopeful smile on her face.

"You're not the only one."

Arthur

"What would you do, if I proposed to you right now?" I say, still playing with Guinevere's hair. We're still on the bench, we've been like this for the past 4 hours. It's funny, but I really could stay like this forever.

"I'd laugh."

"I'm tempted, I really do love hearing you laugh." I say, teasing.

"Arthur, marriage isn't really your forte." Gwen replies dryly. I smile.

"You could help me get better at it."

"Or, I could spend my time more productively."

"Or, Guinevere, you could admit that being married to me wouldn't be the worst thing on the planet." I retort.

"How did we go from agreeing on friendship to discussing marriage?" Gwen says, sitting up as I remove my hand from her hair. She faces me, a smile playing on her face.

"I don't know." I look away. "I've always thought about marrying you."

"Arthur, just drop it."

"No, really. I have. I think about it often."

"Where would we get married?" Gwen says, toying with the idea.

"It'd be a small affair. Just you, me, and Merlin and Morgana; they can be the witnesses. We'd go to a remote part of Barbados, get married on the beach. You'd have flowers in your hair, wearing a lovely white dress. You'd look beautiful, you always look beautiful. We'll say our vows... and we'll be true to each other. That's if, of course, the idea of marrying me isn't completely repulsive to you." I say, partly joking, but mostly serious.

"That sounds wonderful, Arthur." Guinevere says, beaming.

"Well, would you?"

"Would I what?"

I stare at her for a moment. Plucking up the courage to ask. It seems silly asking now, just after we'd decided to be friends, but I know that's not what she truly wants. It's what she thinks she wants, what she thinks is the decent thing to do. I love Guinevere, and I refuse to let her go.

"Guinevere, will you marry me?"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:****Here's chapter 17. Thanks for the positive reviews with regards to Chapter 16. MUCH appreciated, and I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed it. This chapter is a little short, but it's mostly leading towards the conclusion. I'd say there's about 3 more chapters, give or take one. Thanks for your continued feedback. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 17.**

Arthur.

True to her word, Guinevere bursts into laughter at my proposal. She doesn't think I'm being serious. I can hardly blame her. After my previous proposal to Vivian, it'd be hard to take any marriage-related thing I say seriously. I look away, feeling a little stupid, my face serious. Guinevere notices as her laughter stops.

"You're being serious, aren't you?" She says, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Is the prospect of marrying me that ridiculous to you?"

"No?"

"No?" Does that mean yes?

"No, it's not ridiculous. It's just ridiculously too soon." Guinevere says, smiling softly at me. I smile back, pondering on what she's said. It's not that soon, is it?

"Oh. We don't have to get married right away if that's what you're worried about." I continue, my tone casual.

"So, you're really proposing to me." Gwen wraps her hands around mine. I nod. "Really?" I nod again. "This is what you really want? To be stuck with me for the rest of your life. Really?" I place my hand underneath her chin, lifting her face up to face mine before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Really." I reply, my voice confident.

"I must be insane." I laugh at her comment.

"Why?"

"Because, yes." Gwen says, her face filled with a wide grin.

"Yes?"

"Yes. I'll marry you." My eyes widen with pleasant surprise. She said yes? She said yes!

"Really?" I ask, just to be 100% sure.

"Really." It's her turn to be confident. She leans into me and we share a lingering kiss. I pull away from her, smiling.

"I don't even have a ring." I say, giggling.

"Rings are so mainstream." Gwen says jokingly.

"How about this?" I say, as I take out the picture of my mother I keep in my wallet. I stare at it, before handing it over to Guinevere. "It's the only picture I have of her." I say, my voice dry as I feel myself welling up. I can't cry now. How completely unromantic would that be? I clear my throat, composing myself. Gwen takes the picture from me, as she rubs her fingers softly over it. She smiles at me, tears also welling up in her eye. I raise my hand to wipe them.

"Arthur, you should keep this." She says, her voice faint.

"No. I want you to have it. I want you to know just how much you mean to me. I never even show anyone that picture, but I want you to have it." I pause, my finger caressing her cheek. "You're the most important thing in this world to me Guinevere, and I don't want you having any doubts about that." She throws herself around me as we hug for what seems like eternity.

This must be what true happiness feels like.

Merlin.

"I can hear voices." Morgana whispers to me. We're both laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Bored out of our skulls.

"Are you sure it's not in your head like before?" I reply dryly. Morgana hits me with playfully her pillow.

"No, I think they're back. I think I can hear Gwen laughing." Morgana continues as she leaves the bed approaching the door, her ear pressed against it.

"It might just be housekeeping." I say as Morgana gestures for me to be quiet. She presses her ear even harder against the door.

"Yep. It's them. I'd recognize Gwen's laugh anywhere. Also, Arthur's not very good at whispering." Morgana opens the bedroom door, I follow on after her and we see Arthur and Gwen snogging by the sofa. I don't know whether to smile or gag. So I just clear my throat. The lovers pull away from each other, a little embarrassed.

"I'm guessing you two worked it out then?" I say, smiling cheekily at them. Gwen nods before holding her hand out, a huge grin on her face. Morgana and I stare at her bare hand, blank expressions on our faces.

"What are we meant to be looking at?" Morgana asks, a little worried.

"The ring, silly!" Arthur says, laughing.

"Are you two okay?" I stare at the both of them. They might have one had too many. Either that; or a coconut fell on their heads.

"There isn't a ring on her finger." Morgana says dryly.

"Yes there is, it's a metaphorical ring." I laugh awkwardly at them. "Gwen and I are engaged." My eyes widen. Engaged? They're engaged? Oh my word.

"Oh my..."

"... God." Morgana finishes off my sentence for me as I stare at them in shock.

"Oh my God." I say, smiling, as the news finally sinks in. "Oh my God. Congratulations! Oh my God!" I run over to Arthur, giving him a warm hug. He laughs heartily. Morgana walks over to the fridge, cracking open a glass of champagne.

"How? When? How?" Morgana says, handing me a glass.

"It just sort of happened." Arthur says, his hands locked with Gwen's. "It feels right. You know?" I nod my head at Arthur, unbelievably proud of him. "Don't worry. We're not rushing into anything. The wedding won't be for a few months or maybe a year. I just want Gwen to know how committed I am to her." Arthur continues, turning to smile sweetly at Gwen.

"This is so beautiful." Morgana says, squeeing softly. I laugh at her, placing my arm around her waist before pulling her close to me. The silence takes over for a while, but is soon interrupted by Arthur's phone vibrating on the table.

"Who the hell calls at 3am?" Arthur says as he goes to pick up his phone.

"Someone who probably isn't in Hawaii." I say dryly, watching as Arthur's face drops once he stares at the screen of his phone.

"Who is it?" Gwen asks reluctantly.

"It's my father." Arthur pauses, turning to stare at Gwen. "Should I answer it?"

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." I repeat, my voice confident. "You'll have to face him eventually, just answer it. He no longer has any control over you."

"Merlin's right. Heck, you can even tell him the good news." Gwen says, smiling at Arthur. He nods before answering the phone.

Arthur.

"Father?"

"Arthur, where are you? You've just gone AWOL." My father says down the phone. He almost seems worried about me. Though, I'd be stupid to actually believe that. My father doesn't worry about me. He worries about his finances. His reputation. My reputation. But not me. Not really.

"I'm fine. I'm at Hawaii." I say, my voice blunt. I rub Gwen's hand before letting go of it, as I make my way into the bedroom. In need of some privacy. I don't want Gwen hearing this conversation, not because I don't trust her enough to let her into my pathetic relationship with my father, but because I don't want to upset. We've just got engaged, it's a happy occasion. I don't want to dampen her mood by having a heated argument down the phone with my father in front of her. It wouldn't be fair.

"Why on earth are you in Hawaii? You didn't go on with the wedding, did you?" My father's voice suddenly becomes alarmed, a hint of hope evident in it.

"No. God, no." I say, sighing. "Father, I didn't love Vivian."

"So you keep saying."

"I didn't. I never did." I persist.

"Vivian would have been good for you. The media loved you. You were the ultimate power couple, Arthur. You could have been the next Posh and Becks. It would have been good for your dwindling reputation. It's not too late-"

"I'm in love with someone else." I interject. My father's silent momentarily.

"What? Who?"

"Guinevere. I'm in love with Guinevere." I pause, my confidence growing. "And I'm going to marry her. And, father, I don't care what you say. I am sick to death of trying to please you. Of trying to be the perfect son. It's time I did something for myself. All I've been doing my whole life is what you wanted. Looking back, it seems seriously stupid." I laugh to myself.

"Guinevere?" He says, his voice filled with a certain amount of disgust. "That mediocre TV presenter? You can't marry her. No, I won't allow it." He continues, almost laughing.

"Why not? What's wrong with Guinevere?" I say, my anger growing.

"She's not appropriate."

"Why? Because she has more than one brain cell?"

"Because she's not interesting enough. She won't generate enough income. You need someone that the media can come warm to. Not someone you were caught snogging while engaged to the nation's favourite model. Iy won't go down well." He continues, his voice cold.

"But I love her. Doesn't that matter to you?"

"You don't know what love is." His voice grows even colder. "You're 25. You're still a child at heart."

"I'm 25. I am a grown man. I can make my own decisions. I don't need you poisoning my mind."

"Come home, Arthur." My father says, controlling his anger. "We can talk about this. You're my only son, I don't want you making stupid decisions. It is my duty as your father to ensure that you don't completely ruin your life on a whim. I want want's best for you, you know that."

"No. You don't want me thinking for myself."

"Is that what you think?" The hurt in his voice grows. I feel little remorse.

"No. It's what I know."

He's silent for a while.

"If you don't come home by tomorrow so we can talk about this properly, like adults, then you are no longer my son." And with that, he hung up. I should feel sad, shouldn't I? But I don't know what I feel. I guess I feel a little conflicted. I'm finally with Guinevere, the woman I love. The woman I've always wanted, and now? Now my father, the man I've spent my whole life trying to please, tells me that if I don't leave her, he'll disown me? I know I should hate him. I want to hate him, but he's still my father. I can't completely cut him out of my life, can I? Would that be right?

I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, a forced smile on my face as Morgana, Gwen and Merlin stare expectantly at me.

"Is everything okay?" Guinevere can tell something's not right.

"Yeah. It's fine. I'm okay." I move over to her as we embrace. I hold her tightly, reluctant to let her go. I refuse to lose her. I'm never going to lose her. Not again.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:**** Here's chapter 18. I'm posting it on Christmas Eve so I'm not expecting much reviews or whatever... but do feedback if you can. This chapter is once again leading up to the conclusion and is mostly about Uther being a bit of a cunt. I hope you enjoy it. Once again, feedback is always appreciated... and I hope to get the penultimate chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for sticking around for so long. You're all lovely. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

Arthur.

"... but why do we have to back to England tomorrow?" I ask Guinevere as I stand by the door of our bedroom, watching her pack numerous items into her suitcase.

"We've spent a week in Hawaii, I'd say that's enough. We've seen just about all there is to see of Honolulu." She replies, walking over to me before wrapping her hands around my neck. I stare down at my fiancee, unable to stop myself from smiling before I begin slowly getting lost in her eyes.

"Well... why don't we explore other cities in Hawaii?" I persist, reluctant to return back to London. Knowing that if we do so, my father will only see it as an opportunity to stir up trouble.

"I'm pretty sure they'll all look the same. Anyway, Arthur, I'd really like us to get into the swing of normal life as an official couple." Gwen smiles up at me, placing a soft peck on my lips. I frown as she pulls away quicker than I'd like.

"You really want to go back to London that much?"

"Yes, Arthur. I really do." She's still smiling at me. "So, do I have your blessing?"

"...Yes." I reply reluctantly, placing a kiss on her lips. It lingers this time.

Merlin.

"Merlin, your phone's ringing." I walk out of the bathroom, towel round my waist as Morgana points my phone vibrating on our bedside table. I walk over, picking it up before frowning at the screen.

"It's Uther." I say softly. Morgana also frowns. I reluctantly answer the phone, much to Morgana's annoyance.

"Mr. Pendragon?"

"Martin!" Oh dear, he still thinks my name is Martin. I somehow manage to resist the urge of hanging up on him there and then.

"It's Merlin. I think that's the 677th time I've told you that."

"I had no idea you'd been counting." Uther attempts to crack a joke. I don't laugh. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask if you knew when Arthur would be returning to London?" Unsure of how to answer, I stay silent.

"Martin?"

"We'll be back by tomorrow." I reply, rolling my eyes at him getting my name wrong for the 678th time.

"Oh good. Tell Arthur I can't wait to see him." He pauses. "Tell him I can't wait to see him and Guinevere." My eyes widen with shock. Arthur didn't tell us that he'd told his father about their engagement. Morgana notices my shocked expression and begins frowning at me, mouthing 'what did he say?' frantically.

"I will tell him that." I say slowly, my voice faint.

"Also, tell him that I want us all to have dinner. To clear the air."

"I will definitely do that. Any specific date?" I ask, still in complete shock by the whole thing.

"A day after you arrive, so this coming Wednesday?" Uther replies, his voice seemingly genuine. I'm still a little unconvinced.

"Sure. I'll let Arthur know." We say our goodbyes and I hang up, turning to face Morgana.

"Well... explain the shock expression!" Morgana says impatiently.

"Uther wants to have dinner with us." I reply, a grin on my face.

Arthur.

"My father wants to have dinner with us?" Merlin has to be joking. There is no way my father would suggest something so... considerate. Merlin nods.

"Really?"

"Yes. He said he wanted to "clear the air." I too thought maybe he'd drank a bit too much wine, but he did seem somewhat genuine." Merlin continues. I frown, still unsure.

"Do you think we should go?"

"I don't know." Merlin pauses contemplating my question. "If he is being genuine then missing an opportunity to clear the air would be stupid."

"And if he isn't being genuine?"

"Then we'll just throw food at him and run out?" I laugh at Merlin's response.

"I'd love it if he was being genuine. He'd love Gwen if he actually gave her a chance, I mean, why wouldn't he? She's amazing." I say, smiling.

"Yes, but you know your father. He's all about income, reputation and all that jazz." I nod in agreement at Merlin's reply.

"... but what if he's finally realised that he can't keep controlling me?"

"I don't know, Arthur. I guess we won't know unless we go to the dinner."

"You're right Merlin. I'll tell Guinevere. She'll be okay with it." I force a smile as I continue pondering my father's actions.

Gwen.

When I'd suggested that we come back to London, I wasn't really expecting to be spending my first day back having dinner with my future father in law. It all seemed very fast. Though, I'd have to meet him at some point so today was as good as any.

"You nervous?" Arthur squeezes my hand as we arrive outside his father's Country home. It's huge. I nod at him and he smiles. Merlin knocks the door, a glum look on his face. He's still annoyed that Morgana wasn't invited to this whole meeting, and to be honest, so am I. I could do with her moral support. I really hope this goes well.

Uther opens the door, a smile on his face. He gestures to come in, pointing the coat rack as we beginning taking off our jackets. Shortly after, he leads us to the large dining room and we all take seats, the food slowly being served to us by one of his butlers. I smile nervously, unable to talk it all in. Arthur presses my hand reassuringly under the table.

"So Arthur, introduce me." Uther finally speaks, removing the tension somewhat.

"Father, this is Guinevere. My future wife." Arthur smiles proudly at his father, I feel myself blushing. "Guinevere, this is my father, Uther Pendragon." He continues, and I smile at his father. Uther stares, examining me, a blank expression on his face.

"So, _she's_ the girl that made you leave Vivian?" Uther replies coldly. I feel my heart beating faster, unsure of how to respond to his harsh words. Arthur's body tenses next to me.

Merlin.

It's becoming clear to me that Uther was not being genuine. I nearly spit my drink out at his cold words.

"Father, you and I both know it wasn't like that. Gwen didn't make me do anything." Arthur replies, struggling to control his anger.

"I'm sure." Uther continues, his voice still cold. "So, Guinevere, what do you do?"

"I'm a TV presenter. I present the show MornBreak." Gwen replies, still smiling. How she's still smiling is beyond me. Uther is being an utter twat.

"Oh, MornBreak. Isn't that show currently in decline? I mean the ratings, they aren't great." Uther smiles smugly to himself, taking a sip from his glass of wine.

"Well. I can always get another job. I mean that's how I met Arthur, by standing in on 'Tonight With'." Gwen turns to smile lovingly at Arthur, much to Uther's disgust.

"The food's really good." I butt in, trying to change the subject. It doesn't work.

"So, Arthur. Have you spoken to Vivian recently?" Uther persists in his attempts to hurt Guinevere and Arthur.

"No. Why would I?"

"You were planning on marrying her not too long ago. Remember that?"

"Okay, that's it. I've had enough of this." Arthur drops his fork angrily. "I am sick to death of you making sly digs at myself and Guinevere. If you don't approve of our relationship then just say, father. Stop acting so petty." The venom in Arthur's voice grows as his anger builds.

"Well fine then. I'll say it. I don't approve of this relationship." Uther retorts and Gwen's face takes up a hurt expression.

"Why not? What is wrong with Guinevere? Huh? Is it because she's not an idiotic airhead that you can't control? Is that it, father?" Arthur stands up, leaning over the table, his face inches away from Uther's. Gwen struggles to calm him down. I watch, frozen in my seat.

"She's not good enough for you, Arthur." Uther manages to stay calm.

"Why not? What is wrong with me?" Uther's eyes widen in shock at Gwen's voice. Even Arthur appears a little shocked at her confidence.

"You're not what the media wants." Uther stares at her, his voice filled with contempt. "You're the presenter that ruined the golden couple; Vivian and Arthur. You don't have the likability factor."

"But, I like her. I love her father. Does that not matter?" Arthur interrupts, his eyes building with tears as he locks eyes with his father.

"You don't know what love is." Uther laughs loudly. "Not too long ago, you were confessing your love for Vivian. It's hard to take you seriously."

"Father, just listen to me. Vivian, Vivian was a mistake. A big big mistake. I never ever loved her. I thought I did, I was wrong. I love Guinevere. I will always love Guinevere. She makes me happy in ways indescribable. Why on earth can't you just be happy for me?" Arthur pleads with his father. Both Gwen and I smile proudly at him.

"I can't watch you make stupid mistakes."

"Oh for goodness sake father, I love her. What part of that don't you understand? I love her. I love Guinevere. I love her. You'll just have to accept it. We're getting married. With or without your blessing. I am sick to death of you dictating my every move. I am a grown man, I make my own decisions... and I have decided that Guinevere is the one for me. You make your mind up as to whether me thinking for yourself is too painful for you; because frankly father, I really don't give a shit about what you or the media thinks. Guinevere is going to be my wife, and you're going to have to fucking accept it!" Arthur's anger pours out of him in a fit of rage. He storms out the room, barely able to contain himself.

Uther stares blankly at the spot Arthur was previously at, barely able to take in what Arthur just told him. Without saying a word both Gwen and I leave the dining hall. We walk outside, finding Arthur sitting on the outside steps smoking a cigarette, sobbing. Just last week, Arthur was the happiest I'd ever seen him, and now, well now he looks broken.

I watch as Gwen walks over to her fiancee, taking a seat next to him. A smile plays on Arthur's face as he feels her presence next to him. Wiping his tears, Gwen rests her head on his shoulder and the pair stare into the deep night sky. I sigh heavily at them, desperately wanting everything to work itself out.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Here's chapter 19. It's extra long, and pretty heavy. A lot happens in it. I didn't really proof read it, so I apologise for any typos. Most of it should make sense. Happy new year everyone! Thanks for your continued support. The next chapter is probably the last one. Feedback, as always, is appreciated.**

**Chapter 19**

Merlin

"It's the end of an era." Arthur says, smiling over the packed boxes in my hallway. "...and the beginning of a new one." His smile grows even bigger. I smile back at him. Him and Gwen bought a flat last week, Arthur has been excited about moving for the past 7 days... and in all honesty, I'll be glad to be rid of him. Maybe I can convince Morgana to move in with me. Arthur's about to start picking up the boxes when his phone vibrates. Dropping one, he takes his phone out of his pocket, frowning as he glances at it. He sighs exasperatedly.

"Urgh. It's my father. Again." He says, looking up at me. I shrug, unsure of what to say. His father had been calling him every day since the dinner 3 weeks ago. Arthur had been ignoring him, pretty successfully actually, but Uther just doesn't know how to a hint.

"I might as well answer it." Arthur rolls his eyes as he answers his phone. He's got a point, I don't see Uther giving up until Arthur speaks to him.

"Father, what do you want?" Arthur's tone is harsh. I smile at him.

Arthur.

"To apologise." My father replies, his voice not giving much anyway. I can never tell if he's being genuine or not. It's best I keep my guard up.

"Well... apologise. I haven't got all day, father. I'm packing my things into my new apartment; Guinevere and I are moving in together." I let out, eager to hear his reaction.

"That's... nice to hear. I'm... happy for you." He replies, somewhat reluctantly.

"Father, you hated her 3 weeks ago. Why the sudden change?"

"I've been thinking."

"About what?" I ask, still suspicious. I turn to stare at Merlin, who gestures that he's going into the living room. I nod my head at him.

"I've been thinking, you're right. I can't control you anymore." My anger softens a little.

"What brought this on?"

"Arthur, I want to show you something."

"What? What do you want to show me?" I ask, a little eager.

"Your mother's grave." My father's words stun me. I can barely breathe. My whole life I've begged him, pleaded with him, to show me her grave. He never allowed it. He didn't even let me see pictures of her, I had to steal the one I gave Guinevere. My heart races as I contemplate his words.

"Arthur? Arthur, are you there?"

"Y-yes, father. I'm there." I pause, clearing my throat. "When do you want to show me?"

"Right now, if you like. I'm at my London home. I'll be waiting." There's a certain amount of affection in his voice. I try not to let my guard off completely but it's becoming increasingly hard.

"Okay. I'll see you in a couple of hours." I reply, my voice dry. Hanging up, I grab my jacket walking out of Merlin's apartment without saying a word.

Merlin.

The door slams shut, and I rush out of the living room into the hallway to find it empty. Where the hell had he gone?

Gwen.

"Arthur, Arthur. Calm down, you're barely breathing." Arthur rushed into mine and Morgana's apartment, somewhat panicked.

"My father. He's trying to kill me, I swear." I laugh at him, trying to hide my inner feelings of worry. His father scares me, just a little.

"What's he done this time?" I take a seat next to him, smiling as we lock hands. Arthur stares up at me, thinking.

Arthur.

I should tell her, I know I should, but how would she react? She'll think I'm being controlled by my father again. If I go, my father will probably use this against me. I know he will. He'll try and make it seem like I owe him something. That's what he'll do. But I want to see my mother's grave so badly. I want to say goodbye to her, even though I never really got a chance to say hello.

"Erm. He... he wants me to have Christmas dinner at his house." I say, lying.

"Oh. Is that it? That's why you're hyperventilating?" Gwen laughs a little. I smile softly at her, hating myself for lying.

"Well... you haven't tasted my father's cooking. It's terrible." I feign laughter. Gwen continues laughing.

"Your father's planning ahead...it's barely November."

"Well, that's my father for you... everything's got to be planned perfectly." I look away. Forcing myself to hold back my emotions. Gwen notices.

"Arthur, is there something you're not telling me?" I stare up at her, contemplating whether or not tell her the truth.

"No." I say softly, hating myself immediately after. Guinevere nods, making her way out the bedroom to get another glass of water. As she leaves, I hit myself in the face repeatedly.

Gwen.

"Gwen." I turn around to see Arthur by the kitchen door, an awkward smile on his face. He's so adorable sometimes.

"Oh yes! Arthur, I just remembered. I have good news!" I walk over to him, unable to the smile off my face.

"Really?" A smile plays on his face also.

"Yeah. I've been given a permanent post on 'Tonight With'." Arthur's speechless. "I know. I was speechless too. I really didn't think I'd get it, mostly because of the crazy 'cheating scandal', but I guess the producers saw past it-"

"No. I was lying. There's something else." Arthur interrupts my rambling. I stare at him, confused.

"What?"

"I lied. There is something that I'm not telling you." Arthur moves closer to me, grabbing my hand as he brings up to kiss it.

"What is it?" I begin thinking the worst. Oh no, he's going to end our relationship. Oh my God.

"My father..." Arthur pauses.

"What about him?"

"My father wants to take me to see my mother's grave." Arthur lets out, his eyes locked with mine.

"Oh."

"And I want you to come with me." Arthur continues, much to my surprise. I don't know what to say.

"Guinevere, did you hear me? I want you to come with me." Arthur persists.

"Yes. Sorry. Yes, I heard."

"So, will you come with me?" I stare at Arthur, nodding my head slowly.

"Sure, of course I'll come with you... but does your father know I'll be there?"

"No. No he doesn't, but I don't really care. You're a big part of my life now, he has to accept that. I don't think I can do this without you." Arthur says, his voice faint. I smile softly at him and he pulls me closer before we embrace.

Merlin

"Where were you?" Arthur walks into my living room. I frown at him.

"I went to see Gwen." He replies casually, taking a beer from the fridge before taking a seat next to me.

"And you didn't think to tell me that?"

"Sorry, the thought didn't cross my mind." Arthur stands up again. "Anyway, I'm not stopping. Just came to tell you that I won't be taking my stuff out until tomorrow. I need to be off again."

"Arthur, where on earth are you going?" Reluctant to answer, Arthur begins making his way out the living room.

"Arthur!" I call out after him. He turns around.

"I'm going to see my mother's grave with Guinevere." He replies, his voice dry.

"How do you know where it is?" My eyes widen with shock.

"My father told me."

"And you don't think that's a little dodgy?" I say, frowning.

"Look, Guinevere's coming with me. So even if it is a little plan to turn me against her, it won't work. I need to see my mother's grave, Merlin. I have to." I nod, understanding him.

"You don't need me to come, do you?" I ask.

"No, Merlin. I'll be fine. I have my fiancée." Arthur smiles at me, before making his way out.

Arthur

Guinevere and I arrived at my father's home just before 3:00pm. I could tell Guinevere was nervous about the whole thing, and frankly, I don't blame her. My father was hardly supportive of our relationship the last time they met, in fact, he was an ultimate cunt, but I don't want there to be any secrets between us, I want Guinevere to know that I can trust her with anything. Even something as intimate and personal to me as my mother's grave.

Smiling softly at her, I press the doorbell of my father's home and we wait impatiently for him to open it.

"What the hell is she doing here?" The contempt in my father's voice is evident. I struggle to contain my anger as I stare at him. I can feel Guinevere tense next to me. I rub her hands and she softens.

"She's my fiancee, and I want her to be with me." I respond, seemingly not fazed by my father's cruel words.

"She can't come with us to see the grave. I won't allow it."

"Father, she's coming with me. She's a part of my life, and I want her to be there with me. Can you not accept that?" Gwen and I study my father's face. The anger in his face disappears and he forces a smile. Nodding his head, he grabs a jacket, gesturing towards his car as he makes his way towards it. Gwen and I follow on after him, I continue rubbing Gwen's hand in an attempt to reassure her. I can feel her uneasiness.

* * *

><p>The car journey is silent, and it's not a comfortable silence either. My father parks outside an ornate church, his face filled with grief as we begin making our round the back of it. We're faced with a willow tree when we finally reach the church's garden. The willow tree branches drapes over a single gravestone placed underneath it. I feel myself welling up as I remember who it belongs to. It's my mother's. My mother. Gwen's touch on my hand prompts me to compose myself, and we continue to follow on after my father. Staring at the grave, I'm unsure of how to react. I'm unsure of what to do, what to say, if I should cry, if I should say goodbye. I freeze. Guinevere's gentle rubs on my back calm me down but they don't tell me what to do. How do I grieve? I turn to stare at her, my eyes filled with tears.<p>

"Arthur, it's okay." She says softly and I nod my head before kneeling down softly in front of the gravestone. I read the inscription, swallowing hard as the lump in my throat grows.

"Arthur, are you okay?" My father's voice makes me jump and I quickly wipe my tears.

"Y-y-yes. I'm fine." My voice is shaky and my breathing is laboured.

"This is why I never wanted you to come here. I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it." I nod my head, believing my father's words momentarily. "I know you, Arthur. I know what's good for you." I nod my head again, the tears still flowing as my father continues talking. "I know you better than anyone, that's why you have to trust my judgement." I watch as Guinevere's face slowly turns into a deep frown. Confused, I continue nodding at my father's words.

"Arthur, can't you see what he is trying to do?" Gwen interrupts, much to my surprise.

"What?" I stand up, dusting the dirt of my trousers as I stare at her, confused.

"Your father, he's trying to control you." She continues, her voice blunt. I turn to stare at my father, he wears an affectionate smile.

"What?" It didn't make sense. He just took me to my mother's grave, and I couldn't handle it. _He'd been right, hadn't he?_

"He's using this as a means to control y-"

"I don't mean to be rude, Guinevere, but this is a family matter. I don't really expect you to understand."

"I have lost a family member before, I do know how to grieve." Guinevere doesn't take well to my father interrupting her. The venom in her voice grows.

"I wasn't insinuating that you don't know how to grieve. I was merely suggesting that-"

"Shut up." I interrupt my father as I finally realise what he's doing. He's trying to turn me against Guinevere, again. He's using my mother's grave to control me. He can't get any lower.

"Excuse me?" Uther says softly, shocked. Both he and Gwen stare at me.

"Shut up. Stop twisting my mind. Just stop." I continue, my voice deepens.

"Arthur... I took you to your mother's grave. This is what you wanted, what you've always wanted. Let's not argue. Let's go home and talk. Just me and you. Let's talk about your mother." My father, Uther, continues speaking. I begin shaking my head.

"No. No. I'm not going anywhere with you. Not until you finally accept Guinevere. You pretend you have, but you haven't. It's so plain to see. The thought of me being with her clearly disgusts you" I continue before my father can interrupt. "I don't get it, father. Why can't you just be happy for me? Why can't you just stop controlling me? Let me do things by myself; let me act like a man. You're using mother's grave to control me. _Mother's_ grave! Who does that?" I scream, edging closer towards him. Guinevere stares at myself and Uther, frozen.

"Arthur, I want what's best for you. I want you to have a secure future, and you can't do that by marrying Guinevere." Uther chooses his words carefully. I laugh at him.

"We're rolling in it, what on earth are you worried about? Don't pretend this is about securing my future, because you and I both know that's not the case."

"Okay, Arthur. I'll admit it. I do like making decisions for you, and yes, sometimes I'm a bit overbearing."

"A bit?" Guinevere interrupts. Uther scowls at her.

"I am sometimes overbearing, but it's only because I care, because I want what's best for you."

"Father, please. If you want what's best for me. Then just let me marry Guinevere. Let me marry her. I love her, father. I love her. Just like you loved mother." My father stares at me, tears welling up in his eyes. "I love her. I won't ever stop loving her." I move over to Guinevere as I hold her hand, pleading at my father.

"You_ really_ love her." My father manages to let out, his voice dry as tears roll down his cheeks.

"Yes. More than anyone." I reply, my voice also dry.

"And you love him?" Uther turns to Guinevere.

"More than I can say." Guinevere's words stun Uther somewhat and he begins slowly nodding his head, he begins to have an epiphany.

"Then, you both must forgive me. I honestly thought... I didn't know how seriously you felt about one another." Uther struggles to articulate his thoughts. He smiles up at me and Guinevere. The first genuine smile I've seen him give in years. "You both have my blessing." Stunned at his words, I stay silent, tears flowing down my cheek.

"To prove to you how serious I am, here..." Uther pauses, taking a handkerchief out of his wallet. Unwrapping it, he reveals a ring. "It was the engagement ring I gave Ygraine, your mother. She really would be proud of you." Uther swallows hard, finding it difficult to contain his emotions. "And she would hate me for standing in the way of your happiness. She would. She would... I realise that now. Your mother loved you very much, Arthur. Even though she never really got a chance to know you. She loved you, and all she ever wanted was your happiness. What father would I be if I denied you the one thing that makes you happy?" Still unable to speak, I continue smiling at my father. _My_ father. Never have I been more proud to call him my father.

"Just please, Arthur. Promise me one thing..."

"What, father?"

"Don't mess this up." Guinevere laughs softly at my fathers words.

"I promise, I won't." I reply, also laughing, but truly meaning each word. I won't ever mess this up.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:**** This is it. The last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you SO much for sticking with me. I truly appreciate it. You guys are wonderful. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thanks to the positive feedback, I will definitely be writing more A/G fics in the future. Thanks, again!**

**(Sorry for any typos)**

**Epilogue.**

Merlin

I've been Arthur's best friend for the past 9 years, and in all honesty, I never thought I'd see the day he'd actually be walking down the aisle to a woman he truly loved and genuinely wanted to spend the rest of his life with. In fact, if anyone had to me that it was even possible one year ago, I probably would have laughed in their face. Or sectioned them. But it's actually happening. Arthur is actually getting married, and he couldn't look any happier, or nervous. He's waiting impatiently at the altar, his hands are clearly dripping in sweat because he keeps wiping them constantly on his trousers. I laugh at him, then remember I'll probably the same when I have to give my best man speech. Me and public speaking? A disaster waiting to happen.

Guinevere was being like most brides; fashionably late, and my bow-tie was really starting to irritate my neck. I glance over at Morgana and the 3 other bride-maids; Elena, Morgause and Lisa. I'm not entirely sure who Lisa is but apparently she's a childhood friend. Morgana has been fiddling with her dress for the past 5 minutes; she's also getting a little bored of waiting. I smile over at her and she smiles back. I quickly return my attention back to Arthur; his nerves seem to be building as the Vicar takes his place in front of him. The congregation are all seated and the music begins to play. Arthur takes a deep breath, sighing heavily as he watches Guinevere, a vision in white, walking down the aisle. Her brother Elyan, giving her away. She's beaming and has a radiant glow spewing from her. She looks absolutely beautiful and Arthur looks completely overwhelmed. I think it's finally dawned him. He's getting married. He's about to become a husband, and Guinevere is going to be his wife. A smile slowly forms on his face and his eyes lock with Guinevere. She stands opposite him after reaching the altar.

The vicar clears his throat as he begins saying the nuptials.

Morgana.

I can't stop myself from smiling. I've never been Arthur's biggest fan but God, they do look absolutely wonderful together. They take it in turns to say their vows, their promises to be true, to be there for one another, to love each other and I guess it all becomes a bit too much for me as I burst into tears. Merlin notices as he manages to hide a cheeky smile. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not usually one to cry at weddings. In fact, I usually only come to weddings to complain about how tacky the whole thing is. But being here, in this cathedral, watching my best friend Guinevere, marrying the man she loves, watching as she's unable to stop smiling. Well, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I only hope that Arthur makes her this happy for the rest of both their lives.

Arthur.

She's my wife. Guinevere is my wife. I can barely believe it. I can barely breathe. Oh my God, Arthur, breathe. Deep breaths. Look at her, she's wonderful. She's amazing. Perfect. And she's mine. She's mine to spend the rest of my life with.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I lean in, planting a soft kiss on my wife. Nothing to passionate of course, I don't want to give my father a heart attack. Pulling away, I smile at Guinevere. She smiles back. The music begins playing and we begin making our way out of the church, our hands locked together as I softly caress Guinevere's wedding ring. She's really mine.

Gwen.

Confetti. That's all I can see. Confetti. And lots of it. I can still feel Arthur rubbing my hand though and I can't help but smile. That's all I've been able to do for that past few days; smile. I've just been so happy. Everything seems to have worked out. I wouldn't even dream about changing anything about my life at the moment. Arthur Pendragon, crazy football jerk of the century, is my husband and I couldn't be happier. It's almost surreal.

Walking down the steps of the cathedral, we're stopped midway for a cheesy wedding photo. I turn to face my husband and we gaze at each other long enough for the photographer to get his winning shot. Unable to help himself, Arthur places a kiss on my lips and I almost forget about what day it is, where we are, and how many people are watching us. It's like we're the only thing that matters.

This is what they call the honeymoon period, isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks Later.<strong>

Merlin.

"Why are they throwing this dinner, again?" Morgana asks as we wait outside Arthur and Gwen's apartment, a bottle of champagne in our hands.

"I don't know. You'd think after just returning from their honeymoon, they want some more alone time. To you know..." Morgana laughs at me.

"Psht. They've had plenty of time that. I doubt they did much sight-seeing on their 3 week long honeymoon." She continues, half laughing.

"Oh God, Morgana. The images." Morgana nudges my shoulder affectionately as she composes herself before pressing the doorbell. Gwen opens the door for us, letting us in to their humble abode.

Arthur.

"So, why the dinner?" Merlin asks as he and Morgana take a seat on the sofa. Guinevere and I turn to glance at each other before sharing a knowing smile. Merlin and Morgana look utterly confused.

"We have news." Guinevere turns to face Merlin.

"Oh my God. You're not getting a divorce, are you?"

"Ha-Ha, Merlin. No, of course we're not." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Well spit it out then." Morgana interrupts, her irritation growing.

"Guinevere and I are moving houses." Merlin's face turns blank.

"That's it? That's why you called this urgent meeting?" He replies dryly.

"That's not it." I continue. "There's something else."

"What else?" Morgana's frustration grows.

"I'm pregnant."

Morgana.

Oh my God.

* * *

><p><strong>Months Later.<strong>

Merlin.

It's been 6 months since that memorable meeting, and we're now at the hospital waiting impatiently for Guinevere to pop Arthur Junior out. She's been in labour for the past 5 hours.

_5 hours._

That baby really takes after his father; he is one heck of a procrastinator.

"Merlin, call a Doctor." Gwen says to me, her eyes wide.

"Should I call Arthur?"

"Unless Arthur's graduated from Medical school without telling me, then no, call a doctor. " She pauses as she lets out a loud groan. "The baby's definitely coming this time, I can feel it."

"Oh my God. What do I do?"

"CALL A DOCTOR!" Pregnant women are extremely frightening.

Arthur.

Best and worst 2 hours of my life. That's what his birth was. I can only imagine how Guinevere was feeling. I've never cried so much in my entire life. Holding him, my son, my baby. Our child. A product of me and my wife. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing. Guinevere was also crying a lot, but I'm not sure if that's to do with the excruciating pain she was in or if she's just as big of a sap as I am.

She's sleeping now, she looks so beautiful. I hold Arthur Junior _(whose actual name is Thomas, Guinevere really wanted to name him after her father)_ as I stare down at him. He and his mother are the best things to ever happen to me, there's no way I'm going to screw this up.

Standing up, I hold Thomas over Guinevere, turning his head to face his mother.

"Look, Tommy. There's your mother. She's amazing. You'll love her." I pause to plant a soft kiss on Thomas' head. "You'll love her just as much as I do."

Catching me off guard, Merlin walks in, a huge smile on his face.

"Aw, she's sleeping." He whispers, staring at Gwen.

"Yeah, like mother like son." I reply, smiling down at my son. Merlin moves closer, holding his hands out.

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course. You're his Godfather." Merlin smiles proudly. I hand over Thomas and he holds him. His eyes fixated on his face. He begins rocking from left to right before breaking into song, _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ to be specific.

"Merlin, please. We don't want to psychologically damage the child with your terrible singing." Morgana walks in, holding 3 cups of tea. She places them on the bedside table next to Guinevere.

"Your father's outside by the way, Arthur. He wants to know if he can come inside." I frown at her.

"Of course he can come inside, Thomas is his Grandson." Morgana quickly leaves the room again, returning momentarily, this time with my father. I smile at my father and he nods his head softly, a smile also on his face.

"Can I hold him?" He asks softly, his voice dry. I nod, and Merlin hands Thomas over to him.

"He has eyes are exactly like yours, just like your mothers'." A tear rolls down my father's cheek and he beings laughing. "He's wonderful, Arthur. Just wonderful!"

"I know." I reply. My voice also dry. My father's never been more proud. In all my sporting achievements, I've never seen my father this proud of me. It's weird, because I've never been more proud of myself.

Guinevere awakens from her slumber and I walk over to her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She glances around the room, smiling at the sight of Merlin and Morgana and my father with Thomas.

"I love you." I whisper softly, my eyes locked with hers. "I love you so much." Guinevere smiles, blushing a little.

"Even after seeing me go through the torture that is childbirth?"

"Even after seeing you go through the torture that is childbirth,"

"I love you too, Arthur Pendragon."

"We did it." I turn to glance at Thomas. "We really did it." I return my gaze back to Guinevere, placing a kiss on her lips. It's wonderful.

**The End.**

**AN: It's over. I can hardly believe it. Thank you all for reviewing. Especially to those who consistently reviewed with constructive criticism. I truly appreciate it. **

_**Time for some shameless plugging: Have a look at my newest fanfic called Love Hurts. It's a little different to this but is definitely worth a look: .net/s/7591579/1/**_

**Once again. THANK YOU for reading this story. I'm really glad so many of you enjoyed it. Peace and love!**


End file.
